


ObiRyū October 2019

by kusunogatari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Animal Transformation, Arson, Blood and Gore, Burns, Car Accidents, Child Death, Drug Use, Edo Period, Explicit Language, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fishing, Gen, Ghosts, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Language, Monsters, Naga, Paranormal, Prostitution, Samurai, Sex, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, Vampires, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 74,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusunogatari/pseuds/kusunogatari
Summary: A series of prompted drabbles for the ship ObiRyū!





	1. Day One | Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A future...he never thought he'd have one of those. Let alone one to share with two halves of his heart.

In a lot of ways, even several years later, he’s still getting used to...all of this.

_All_ of this.

Being alive. Being...here. With her. In such a typical, domestic, dare he call it _normal_ setting in the last place he ever expected to be. But the fourth war opened his eyes to many things...including a need to stay alive.

He had to come back.

Back to _her_.

And so, he survived the war. Survived the abuse in Konoha’s prisons...abuse he felt he deserved for his actions a thousand times over. Death, surely, would have been the most fitting punishment. But, as usual, he’s being selfish.

And that selfishness has led to a great many changes...mostly in his own mind. He was content to remain with Ryū, no matter what title they had...but eventually, he decided to make things...official. At least, in the traditional sense. They’d long agreed it didn’t _really_ matter, but...he could tell she wanted it. So, he asked her to marry him.

And she said yes.

But an even greater shift in his thoughts had been in regard to the subject of children. For more than half his life, he despised this world. Found it too cruel, too dark, too beyond saving. Even if he could somehow find a partner...he could never bring another life into a world like the one he’d been shattered in.

But she’d wanted them. Between her mothering nature and her loneliness, devoid of any family of her own, it had been an unspoken wish, even after meeting him.

Their world was changing, even if it was slowly. For the first time since he was thirteen...Obito had _hope_.

And he decided to bet on it in the most extreme of ways: subject a new life, half his own, to their reality.

They both knew they’d die before letting any child of theirs suffer as they had. Surely, between the two of them...a child could turn out all right.

Even if, at first...he wasn’t convinced he deserved it.

But Ryū was ever patient, doing her best to build him up.

“You will continue to pay for your mistakes for the rest of your life...you know that. There’s no escaping them. But your past shouldn’t cost you your future, Obito. Your future should be where you move forward. Where you try to better yourself...and find happiness.”

So...they started to try.

It wasn’t easy. The damage his body had suffered during the Kannabi Bridge mission left him...struggling. Though Ryū could help him overcome the harm done to his nerves, fertility was vastly reduced. And every negative test made him more anxious, more afraid that he would fail her and her want for a family.

But then...something took root.

And Obito shifted gears completely. If he’d been paranoid over her before, after all she’d suffered on his behalf, he was obsessed with her health now. No bending, no lifting, keeping even walking to a minimum as to protect both her, and the new life she tended.

Ryū, patience intact, allowed a great deal of it, understanding his worry completely. After so long of trying to conceive, and all their struggles before that...they weren’t going to take any chances.

And then, just shy of nine months later, in the middle of September...their son was born.

Obito could scarcely tell what he was feeling. A son...a child of his own. It was almost...too much. And with every milestone, he could only grow more proud. First steps, first words, first teeth and hair and everything in between.

Reiji was half his world, Ryū being the other. The few things he clung to. And as the boy grew, so did his nerves about what their pasts would mean to him once he was old enough to understand. But all else aside, Obito did his best to grow into a father Reiji could be proud of.

“...I feel like we should do something today.”

Looking up from her skimming of the mail after her early shift, Ryū blinks before asking, “...like what?”

“I’m not sure yet. I feel restless,” Obito admits, sitting in his own chair and indeed looking ready to just hop to his feet.

Mulling that over for a moment, his wife then offers, “...why don’t you take Reiji out to do something? I think he’s been rather bored himself, too. And it’s never a bad idea to have a little father and son bonding time, is it?” Her lips curl in a smile.

Obito considers that, seeming to perk up. “...all right. What should we do?”

“Well, I’m hardly an expert on the subject, but...isn’t there always the classic trope of going fishing? I think that’s a rather typical father-son thing to do.”

“...we don’t have any poles.”

“You can get some!”

“But -?”

“It’s fine. Besides, if you catch something, consider it an investment in dinner,” she gently teases, a knowing glint in her eyes. “And even then, it’s still worth it to take him out. You can reuse them as much as you want! Take him out to the Naka and fish for a while. Anything you catch I’ll cook up when you get back, ne?”

That seems to embolden him. “...all right. Then...we’ll do that! And I _will_ catch something.”

Ryū can’t help but giggle into a hand. “I’ll hold you to that!”

“Reiji!” Obito calls as he gets up from the table, moving to find his son. “Come on, we’re going out!”

Peering down the stairs, the boy blinks dark greys. “...out?”

“I’m going to teach you how to fish.”

He brightens. “You know how to fish, tōchan…?”

Well...he used to watch Kakashi do it. Surely it can’t be _that_ difficult. “Of course. Come on, we’ll get ourselves some poles and give it a try!”

Reiji scampers down the steps, trailing eagerly after his father as he moves toward the door. “Okay! Is kāchan coming with us…?”

“I’ll be here when you get back,” she assures her son with a smile. “You go catch us some fish, and I’ll cook them up, ne?”

“Yeah!”

Hand at his boy’s back, Obito ushers him out once his shoes are on. “Be back later.”

“Be safe,” Ryū offers as always, smiling gently.

“Of course.” Once out, he leads the way to the shopping district. “So...are you excited?”

“Yeah!” Reiji chirps, little legs jogging to keep up with Obito’s longer steps. “I’ve never gone fishing before! Think we’ll catch one?”

“I’m sure we will. But you have to be patient, too.”

“Okay!”

A brief visit to a bait and tackle shop later, they emerge with two poles (one a good bit smaller than the other), some bait, and an ice bucket for their potential catches. From there, it’s a jaunt to the banks of the Naka. “So...first, we have to put the bait on the hook, like this.” Wrangling a worm, Obito skewers it onto the barbs.

Immediately, Reiji’s face falls. “...you mean…? Does it hurt?”

Obito glances up. Yet another way Reiji takes after his mother. “Well, er...no. You see...worms can’t feel. So no, it doesn’t hurt them. But if you want to catch a fish, you have to lure them in with food. And a fish loves a worm, hm?”

“...okay,” the boy replies, tone still rather unsure.

“...here, I’ll do the first one for you.” Once they’re both baited, he stands and says, “Now, we have to cast. Hold your pole like this...put your line behind you...and then flick it out into the water, like so.” Obito demonstrates, sending the hook and worm out into the slow current of the river.

Watching with eager eyes, Reiji carefully mimics his father’s posture before doing the same. His line only travels a fraction of the distance, but still makes it into decent water. “Like that?”

“Yes! Very good. And now...we wait.”

Several minutes of silence pass, and Obito glances to his son. Reiji, in turn, stares intensely at his line.

“...now, a fish might nibble it first, and then leave. Only pull once you feel a real big tug, hm? That will hook him! Then you have to reel him in, but carefully. You don’t want to break your line, all right?”

“O-okay.” Still watching, he tightens his grip on the pole.

Obito just gives a soft snort, looking back to his own.

Another bout of silence, and then Reiji gives a sound of shock. “Oh! It moved!”

“Is it still pulling?”

“Y...yeah! I think so!”

“Then give a tug back, and start reeling, all right?”

Reiji nods, giving a few bobs of his pole and then turning the reel. “It...it’s strong, tōchan!”

“Just keep reeling whenever you feel him get tired. He’ll wear himself out eventually. Just be patient, and watch your line!”

Intensity now tinged with worry, Reiji does his best to follow the instructions. His little hands shake as the line sways this way and that, reeling whenever he feels the pull slacken. Bit by bit, the line approaches the shore until they can see flickers of fish.

“You’ve almost got it!”

“Hngh…!” Giving one last pull, Reiji brings his catch up from the water.

It shakes and flails on the line, Obito setting aside his own to help grab it. It’s a rather decent size, and he grins ear to ear. “Reiji, look! You did it!”

Panting in both effort and nerves, the boy manages to perk up, watching as Obito frees it from the hook. “I...I did…!”

“Now, er…” The hard part. “You, uh...you check your hook, all right? And I’ll take care of the fish.”

“Okay!”

Once the boy’s attention is elsewhere, Obito puts the fish out of its misery and into the bucket of ice. “Want to try again?”

“Yeah!”

They pass another hour, Reiji catching another two fish, while Obito manages a few of his own. By the time they’re done, there’s more than enough for dinner.

Poles put away and bucket in hand, Obito ruffles his son’s hair with a wide grin. “You did well!”

Reiji, in turn, beams happily in pride. “Thanks for taking me, tōchan! It was fun! Can we...do that again sometime?”

“Of course! You just let me know, all right?”

“Tomorrow?”

“Well...I have a job tomorrow. But maybe my next day off, hm? Then we’ll have more fresh fish for supper.”

“Yay!”

Ryū meets them at the door, praising them both. “Look at all these fish! You did such a good job, dear - I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks kāchan! Can we eat now? I’m _starving_…!”

“Well, we have to get the fish ready first, but then I’ll get them cooking! Why don’t you wash up, and you can help me, ne?”

“Yeah!”

“Mind handling the dirty work?” she then asks Obito with a smile.

“I suppose.”

“So, did you have fun…?”

“Well, we couldn’t talk much without scaring the fish, and…” He gestures to their son. “He was far too focused, anyway.”

“I’m sure he just wanted to do a good job. He’ll relax the more you take him...then you can talk a bit more.”

“Hm.”

Hand on his shoulder, Ryū lifts to give her husband a warm press of her lips to his cheek. “Thank you for taking him. I’m sure it’s all he’ll talk about for days.”

That brings a pleasant swell to Obito’s chest. “Hn...yeah! He already wants to go again.”

“I’m sure! Now...get those gutted and scaled, and I’ll handle the rest...unless you want to lend a hand in the kitchen, too?”

“I could do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All righty folks, welcome to the first of 31 days of ObiRyū October! This was a joint idea between myself and my RP partner who ships her Obito with my OC. We made an entire prompt list, and this is the first :D
> 
> This one is based after the events of Distraction, so...I guess you COULD consider it mild spoilers of how that's going to go eventually. It also comes from Something New, which...is also Distraction verse material. It's pretty much our default for now, so any "canon" pieces for this challenge can be assumed to follow that same storyline unless said otherwise.
> 
> That said, there WILL be some AU pieces too - my mind's already buzzing with ideas from the prompt list! I'm also still doing my daily drabbles though, so these might be a LITTLE inconsistent, but I'll do my darndest to keep up through the month!
> 
> Anyway, that's all for this one! Thanks for reading~


	2. Day Two | Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Obito's slightly shady dealing as a cop spur an argument with his partner, they both decide to tame their tempers with some coffee and breakfast. Obito, however, ends up with something a little more.

“Wait! I’m coming, I’m -!”

Rolling his eyes, Kakashi lays a lazy hand out the driver’s side window of the patrol car, a sighed breath caught in his facemask. “One of these days you’re gonna open the door, and the K9’s gonna be in your seat and you’re gonna ride in the back, Obito.”

Doing his best to maneuver into the front seat, the Uchiha then gives his partner a scowl. “Yeah, right.”

“Don’t test me. I like that dog more than I like you. He, at least, is ready to go when he’s supposed to be.”

“Yeah, well your dog doesn’t have a human’s responsibilities, now does he?” Obito sniffs as he does up his seatbelt. “I’ve got things to do!”

“Yeah, like your  _ job _ . Which you are consistently late for. The only reason Fugaku hasn’t fired your ass is because you’re an Uchiha. Family business, and all.”

“Tch, you act like I’m one of those typical Uchiha who praise the ground he walks on and are just  _ so devoted _ to the force,” Obito mutters as they pull away from the curb. “The world is a terrible place, and I joined cuz I thought I’d actually make a difference. But cops can be just as crooked as the people they arrest…”

“Says the cop who has a pain pill addiction and smokes illegally,” Kakashi rebukes, checking his mirror to make a turn. “You don’t even drive.”

“Hey, that lets me function! And you know I’m half-blind in one eye!”

“Which makes me wonder how you’re a cop in the first place - don’t you need to see to aim if it comes to it?”

“I can see fine, it just...takes me a second,” is the pouting reply he gets. “...I’m not a model cop. I get it. You don’t have to rub it in my face, Kakashi. Just cuz I’m not mister perfect like you seem to be. But I’m still trying. I want things to get better. But the longer I work at this, the more I realize it’s not as easy as just throwing badge-bearing, gun-wielding ‘good guys’ at a problem and calling it good.”

That earns a glance. “...you’re a real downer today, you know that?”

“Hey, you needled me first. You earned this.”

“Let’s just get you some coffee and breakfast and see what that does for your mood, all right? I don’t need you whining all day.”

“M’not whining,” Obito insists as they park alongside a new curb just outside a small café. Given the morning hour, it looks pretty busy, people eager to get the exact same thing they’re looking for. “...do we have time to sit, or is this an order-and-run sort of thing?”

“Well, you cost us like ten minutes, so sitting might not work unless you wanna choke it all down,” Kakashi retorts as they leave the car behind.

“But I hate eating in the car! You always turn too sharp and make me spill my coffee!”

“Then get better at holding onto it. Or invest in a lid, like a normal person.”

The pair continue to bicker as they make their way in, ending up a few spots back in line. The place is pretty packed, but most seem to just get their goods and go, probably also on their way to work. Deciding to ignore Kakashi for the moment, Obito takes a moment to look around. Though also a sit-down sort of place, the morning crowd seems more like the coffee shop sort: getting their caffeine and baked goods to fuel up for the work day. It’s a cozy place, like most cafés seem to be. If only he could be in a better mood to appreciate it.

Kakashi goes first, putting in his order as Obito stands idly, hands in his pockets. Staring at a picture on the wall, it takes him a moment to realize it’s his turn.

“Sir…?”

“Heh?” Turning to the counter, he balks for a moment. “Oh, uh...sorry. I’ll have, er…” He should have been looking at the menu… “A medium black coffee, and...a croissant, please.”

“Sure! Do you want any butter or jam?”

At the question, Obito finally gets a good look at the lady behind the register. Like Kakashi, her hair is extremely pale, tied up in a wavy tail behind her head. A heart-shaped face sports grey eyes and a smile. Something about it makes him hesitate for a long moment.

“...uh…”

“Any day now, Obito,” Kakashi calls from the other end, picking up his order.

Scowling at him, Obito then manages to reply, “No thanks…”

“All right!” she chirps, gloved hands moving to bag up his food. Shuffling aside and out of the way, he watches her from the corner of his good eye. There’s a certain sort of...bounce to her actions, clearly energized and happy to be doing what she’s doing. Coffee is poured into a cup, complete with a lid. 

Handing over his money, there’s a hint of a jump as their hands brush. “...thanks.”

“Sure! Have a nice day, sir,” she replies, giving him another smile.

Lost for a moment, Obito eventually follows as Kakashi heads back toward the car.

“What was that all about?”

“Heh?”

Settling into his seat, Kakashi nods back toward the building. “You were even more spacey than usual.”

“...dunno,” Obito admits, setting his food on his lap and keeping his coffee in hand. There’s a furtive sip through the lid. “...coffee’s good.”

“Maybe we’ll give this one another visit, then.”

Quiet while they eat, Obito picks at his croissant, feeling oddly...distracted. He thinks back to the server girl. There wasn’t much remarkable about her, except her hair. Otherwise she just seemed like your typical waitress...right?

They get through a day’s shift, Kakashi dropping Obito back off at his apartment building. “Maybe tomorrow you can get here on time, and we can actually  _ sit _ and eat our breakfast, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah…” Waving his partner off, Obito trudges inside, sighing once he makes it into his apartment. Another day, another vague feeling of being...unfulfilled. Seems he always feels this way after a shift.

But this time, there’s something... _ else _ alongside it. But he can’t quite figure it out…

Come morning, he finds himself awake before his alarm, staring up at the ceiling blankly before hauling himself up and going about his routine.

For the first time in...a very long while, he stands out on the curb before Kakashi even shows up.

“...the hell’s gotten into you?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” is the answer Obito goes with, shuffling into his seat and just...sitting quietly.

Kakashi gives him a questioning look, but...doesn’t ask.

After a short drive, they pull up to the same little place as the day before. And like before, it’s busy. Another long wait in line, Kakashi taking the lead as always...and then it’s Obito’s turn.

The same cheery face from yesterday gives him a smile. “Back again?” she asks with a hint of a laugh.

...she remembers him? Well...then again, he has a rather  _ distinctive _ face, he can’t help but think with a mental scowl. “Uh, yeah...coffee was pretty good.”

“I’m glad you liked it! Same thing as yesterday, or do you want something different…?”

“How about...black coffee, and a slice of apple pie.”

“Ooh, good choice! I just baked them this morning!”

“...you did?”

“Mhm!” The woman’s expression turns a bit coy. “Do you want it warmed up with some ice cream…? Or maybe caramel sauce?”

That makes him balk. “Er...not for breakfast, no. But...warmed up would be nice.”

“All right! I’ll get those right out to you, sir.”

Left in a bit of a lurch as she gets to work, Obito then notices that Kakashi’s picked a place to sit while they wait, sliding into the booth on the other side.

“Friendly little thing, isn’t she?”

“Yeah…”

Chin leaned in a hand, Kakashi perks a brow at him. “...I think she likes you.”

“What?!”

“I saw her grinning at you.”

“You...you said it yourself, she’s just...friendly,” Obito counters, unable to process such an idea. “No, she’s just...doing her job.”

“...mhm,” Kakashi replies as she makes her way to their table with a tray.

“All right, here you go! Two black coffees, one meat and cheese biscuit, and...a slice of apple pie!”

They both give their thanks as she sets the cups and plates atop the table, then hugging the tray to her chest. “So, mind giving me a verdict on the pie?”

“...uh…” A little flustered at being watched, Obito manages to cut off a bite, taking it into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. Instantly, he brightens. It’s sweet, but also tangy with cinnamon and nutmeg…! “S’really good!” he says without thinking, mouth still full and loosing a few flakes of crust with his words out onto the table. Color quickly builds in his cheeks, turning aside and wiping at his chin with a napkin.

Rather than offended, the waitress ducks behind her tray with a chime-like giggle. “I’m glad!” she manages to reply between bursts of laughter. “But I’ll leave you to it - enjoy your food!”

“Thanks,” Kakashi offers as she leaves before looking to Obito flatly. “Nice going.”

Mouth now empty, Obito spins back around, still pink. “I wasn’t thinking, okay?!”

“Obviously. But do you need any more proof? Asking you about the pie, getting all giggly...she’s into you, man.”

Expression strained, Obito has no retort, instead shoving more pie into his mouth to avoid talking. It... _ is _ really good pie. Maybe he’ll get another piece to go…

They manage to finish before needing to head out, and Kakashi heads back to the car. Obito, however, turns back toward the counter. “I’ll be there in a second!”

“Where are you -?” Sighing as Obito ignores him, Kakashi goes to wait in the car, a hint of knowing in his expression.

Waiting in line for a moment, Obito then gives a sheepish grin when it’s his turn...again. “Hey…”

“Hey! Need something else?”

“I was wondering if I could...get another slice of pie to go?”

“Of course!” Beaming, the waitress puts it into a custom cardboard box, taking a moment to scribble on it and putting it into a bag. Exchanging it for his money, she offers, “There you go! I take it that means you liked it?”

“Yeah! It - it’s really good, heh. I’ll save this one for after dinner…!”

Her cheeks go a light shade of rosy pink, clearly flattered. “I’m glad! Have a nice day, sir.”

“It’s, uh...it’s Obito. My name, I-I mean.”

“Oh! Well, I’m Ryū. Guess I’ll...see you tomorrow?”

“Probably!”

The pair then jolt as - for just a moment - the patrol car’s siren goes off. Flushing with a scowl in frustrated embarrassment, Obito mutters something under his breath as Ryū laughs into a hand.

“I...think your partner is ready to go,” she offers, smiling with a glint in her eyes.

“Yeah, he gets...impatient. Thanks for the pie, miss - er, Ryū.”

“You’re welcome!” She gives a little wave as he moves back outside, hunched a bit as people stare given his uniform (and Kakashi’s noise making).

“Was that really necessary?!” Obito hisses as he slides back into the car.

“You were taking too long,” is the cool response he gets.

“Tch...you’re an asshole.”

“Thank you.” Pulling away from the curb, Kakashi glances as the bag. “...go back for more?”

“...it’s good pie. For my dinner.”

“Uh huh.”

Deciding to double check, Obito unfolds the top, peering down at the box...and balking.

“...what? She give you the wrong thing?”

“N...no…”

“What’s wrong?”

“...nothing,” Obito mumbles, rolling the top back down and staring out the window to try and hide the flush in his cheeks.

Atop the box is a little scribbled smiley face...along with a set of digits that are quite obviously a phone number alongside her name. He’s...never gotten someone’s number before. What’s he supposed to do, just...call her? But he barely even knows her! He only  _ just _ learned her name, for crying out loud!

Maybe...maybe he’ll just send her a text. A really...general one. Later, when Kakashi’s not looking. The last thing he needs is his partner giving him crap.

“...so, is that gonna be our regular morning pitstop from now on?” Kakashi then asks, giving a knowing glance to the passenger seat.

“...sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two! With an extremely cliché plot that I thought up a while ago that just so happened to fit this prompt xD Cop!Obito getting his morning coffee...with a lil somethin' sweet on the side, hehe ;3
> 
> Anywho, not much else to say, really! Thanks for reading~


	3. Day Three | Cyberpunk AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where technology and biology merge, a modded yakuza member and a doctor of oil and blood cross paths in a nearly deadly way.

“You should have known I’d catch up to you one of these days…”

With a grunt, he’s forced to his knees, hands bound behind his back. The typical glow of his mods are dark, stripped of their power. Already he’s having difficulty breathing, wheezing as the support systems for his organs run dry.

Silhouetted by the street lamp behind him, his captor methodically fiddles with his pistol, which glistens in the rain. “You really thought you could betray me and get away with it…? You’re even stupider than I figured. It was one thing to follow me so blindly...but to turn against me is even more foolish. You should have just kept your head down, Obito. You’d have lived longer.”

“...fuck you,” he manages to rasp, attitude still coarse in the face of imminent destruction. For good measure, he draws up saliva and spits it on his enemy’s shoe.

The man before him heaves a disappointed sigh. “...make whatever last-ditch efforts you want. You’re not getting out of this alive. And the mark you’d have left will soon be forgotten. You’re nothing, Obito. Just a man, like any other...perhaps even lesser, given how much of you has been replaced. I, on the other hand...will step over your corpse and continue my ascension. Your treachery is...an annoyance, but not a true hindernace. You were useful...but easily replaced.”

“You’ll get yours,” Obito mutters, squinting up at his foe with a snarl. “Even you aren’t untouchable...if not me, someone else will kill you. You’re not the god you think you are, _Madara_.”

There’s a long moment of silence, broken by nothing but the rain, as the boss looks upon his underling. “...well, given that you’re about to be scrap, might as well take what’s still useful from you…” Nodding to his other cohorts, he has Obito restrained, ignoring his grunts and struggles of protest. “You won’t be needing _this_ in the junkyard.” A gloved hand reaches and plucks the violet eye mod from its steel socket. “I think I’ll have far more use for a Rinnegan model than you will in a moment. Consider it repayment for your bullheadedness and all the trouble you’ve caused me.”

Staring with his remaining eye of flesh, a hint of mad fury glints within it as Obito looks unflinchingly into the barrel of Madara’s pistol. “...better watch your back, Madara...before someone else plunges a knife into it.”

“...that’s enough talk.”

With a muffled report, the gun fires, and Obito’s head whips back, body going limp. Blowing at the smoke, Madara gives a jerk of his head. “...dump him where he belongs.”

Wordlessly, two grunts take his arms and legs, hauling him the last several feet to the pit that is the junkyard. A few swings to gather momentum, and then they toss the body into the mounds of refuse.

“...well, I think it’s time for a drink,” Madara muses, holstering his weapon and turning back toward his car. “Come, we’ve better things to do with our evening.”

The small motorcade pulls from the curb, street lamp flickering before going dark.

* * *

Umbrella hovering overhead, she plants careful feet in the shifting masses of discarded parts. Maybe not a typical person’s ideal way to spend a night, but...well, she’s in need of some spare tech, and no one’s going to be missing them from a scrap heap. Burrowing through the various discarded mods and other pieces, Ryū lifts an arm. Hovering her modded palm over it, she scans its data.

“Mm...still not the right model…” she murmurs to herself, setting it back and continuing through the wreckage. She doesn’t need the entire limb, just a choice circuit within it for a client. One of her...less than legal patients. Hence rooting around in the dark, cold, and rain rather than ordering it properly. All of her business expenses are monitored, after all...with how rampant illegal modifications are, the government can’t be too careful.

At least...to a point. After all, they leave all this perfectly salvageable stuff here, only cleaning it out every few months. Until then, she’s free to peruse it...so long as she avoids the guards and disables the cameras. Easy enough to do with remote hacks and a few bribes.

Sure, she does her share of legitimate business - as someone versed in both the technological and biological of today’s humanity, she’s a valuable commodity as a doctor. But people with illegal mods are still people...and she’ll be damned if they go without care when she’s more than capable. It just...takes a little extra effort, is all.

Like what she’s up to now.

Picking up another arm, another scan finds it lacking the part she needs. At this rate, she might be here all night… A few more steps, and she lifts another limb.

...only to find it attached to something.

Or...someone.

Gasping, she drops it and scurries backward, feet caught in the mess and bringing her down to her backside with a crash of metal and plastic. Heart hammering, she stares with wide eyes at what she can barely see in the dark. After a brief pause, she dares to lift her palm, the installed light following to illuminate what she found.

It...it’s a body...not just parts. An entire _person_...what the hell?! That...that’s not…?

Another hesitation, and then she scrambles forward, carefully looking him over. None of his mods are active, and...wow, he’s got quite a few. There’s bruising along the flesh she can see, too. Gently turning his face toward her, she grimaces at the sight. An empty eye mod socket, and...wait a minute… Reaching into her bag, she pulls out a pair of pliers, carefully reaching in and drawing out...a spent bullet.

...holy shit. With that information, a possible story forms. Someone was beaten, tied up, and...and...executed.

...but…

Hovering a modded palm over his chest, she waits for a response. Mopping rain from her face (her umbrella spared instead to the body), there’s a tense silence...until...there!

A heartbeat!

He’s alive…! But barely...she’ll have to move fast.

Lifting her other hand to her ear, she activates her communication mod. “I need you at my location, now! There’s someone _alive_ down here…!”

There’s no response, but she can hear the motor in the distance. Looking over the rest of him, she finds his spine and neck intact, so no immediate worries about moving him. But...if he was shot in his mod socket, he’s probably got some cranial damage...likely a concussion, at any rate. Carefully sitting him up, she manages to lift him a bit by the time her hoverbike makes it to her position. Thankfully her sidecar (used to transport the mods she salvages) is big enough for a person. Managing to heft him into it, she hops astride the seat and puts on her helmet, visor activating as she turns it to manual mode, carefully navigating the pit until she makes it to a bank low enough she can get out and back onto the road. From there, she engages the self-driving mechanism, setting a waypoint for her office.

With that done, she turns to her unconscious companion, looking for something under his shirt. Checking a few routine places, it’s then she finds it: a tomoe tattoo just under his collarbone. Seems he was part of the Uchiha yakuza. Which would explain his execution-style abandonment. Maybe another gang got ahold of him and dumped him. She’s treated her share of Uchiha before...she should probably report that he’s alive.

But maybe best to do so only once she knows he’s going to live. For now, he’s rather unstable...and getting their hopes up too soon might not go well. Until then, she’ll just do what she can.

“Hold on,” she murmurs, leaning back upright. “We’ll try to get you patched up…”

Once the bike pulls into its small hangar beside her clinic, Ryū fetches a hover stretcher to load him onto, taking him in through the rear door: the one reserved for her illegal patients. Thankfully her second medical bay is empty, and she moves him to the first bed in the back. Stripping the soaked remnants of his clothes, she starts by drying him off and getting his body temperature back up. From there, she starts assessing the damage to his mods.

She’s rarely seen someone with this many...and it doesn’t look like they’re aesthetic. Most appear to actually be tied to his bodily functions. Whatever happened to him...it took tech rather than biology to patch him up. Activating a mod from her temple, she starts looking through the components, HUD displaying information for whatever she’s looking at.

_Hm...seems they just powered them down...didn’t want him using these to struggle,_ she affirms to herself, quickly moving to power them back on. One by one, the modifications to his torso power up, alight with energy and seeing him take a gasping breath. Ryū can’t help a glance up to his face, seeing color slowly return as the tech helping his organs restarts.

“You’re one lucky fella,” she murmurs. “Another ten minutes and you’d probably be dead…” With the most vital mods restored, she heaves a sigh, settling in and getting to work.

It takes all night, the rain stopping and sun rising before she extracts herself. Leaning back with a huff, hands come to rest over her face, letting herself adjust to a new position and closing her eyes. She hasn’t worked that long, that intensely, for quite some time.

He’s still got bits and pieces to work on, but...he should be mostly in the clear. Turns out he does indeed have a minor concussion, but she hopes it won’t affect him too badly.

For now, though...she needs a quick break, and something to eat. She never did find that circuit she needed, but...well, they can wait. A bum arm is a slightly lesser priority than an entire body. Wheeling back, she moves to the stairs and second story of her clinic...which happens to be where her living quarters are.

Digging out enough to make a sandwich, she sits with a sigh under her wireless charger, building the batteries back up for her mods. Chewing slowly, Ryū lets her eyes close, still mulling over what left she has to do for this guy. She’s extremely curious about what happened to him, but...part of her expects to be left hanging for a while. Concussions don’t exactly leave people in the best frame of mind. He’ll likely be confused, and possibly have some memory problems until his brain has a chance to heal. Thankfully there was only some minor bleeding and very little swelling. With enough time, he should make a decent recovery, if not have some lingering side effects for a few weeks or months due to the rattling his brain got.

_He was so lucky...shooting that socket saved his life. If it was anywhere else…_ She lets the thought trail off, grimacing. If not for that steel...well, she wouldn’t have had to bring him here, that’s for certain.

Once she’s charged a bit and fed, Ryū makes her way back downstairs. A few scans show him approaching consciousness, brain activity far stronger than it was when she found him. Thankfully she happens to be closed today, so...as long as no emergencies show up, she can keep an eye on him full time.

“...ngh…”

Perking up as he stirs, she watches as his lids flicker and pinch before opening. One reveals the empty mod socket, and the other a black, foggy iris.

“W...where…?”

“Sir, my name is Suigin Ryū,” the medic offers, tone soft and even to avoid panicking him. “I...well, I found you seriously injured in the junkyard a few blocks away. I’ve patched you up as best I can for now, but you still have some lingering issues. It’s for the best you remain reclined and calm, all right…?”

His gaze moves to her, head wobbling a bit. “I...what…?”

“I realize you might be having some memory troubles due to a head injury. Can you tell me your name…?”

Brow furrowing, he appears to try and think. “It, uh...it’s...O-Obito.”

“Obito…?”

“...I…”

“That’s all right, don’t overwork yourself. I’m glad to see you awake, Obito-san. Can you tell me how you’re feeling?”

“...like shit,” he mumbles frankly. “What...happened?”

“I don’t know...like I said, I found you unconscious and with your mods unpowered in the junkyard. You were severely injured, so...it appears someone harmed you, and left you there to…” She trails off, her next word rather obvious. “...can you remember anything before now?”

“It...it’s all foggy, and my head is killing me…”

“That’s all right - I’ll get you a drip for your pain, and you just get some rest.” Smiling warmly at him, she spares a hand to comb at the fringe of his hair. “You’re going to be fine. I’m so happy I found you...you were very lucky. You’ll likely have to be here for a while, so...if you need anything, just let me know. I’ll have other patients to attend to sometimes, but you’re safe here. All right?”

Gaze still misty with pain, fatigue, and a rather scrambled mind, Obito just...sits under her attentions for a moment. “...right…”

“For today, you’re the only one here, so...just holler if you need something.” Standing, she switches out his IV, replacing it with one laced with painkillers. “This will make you drowsy, so...just get some rest, okay? I’ll check on you often to make sure you’re doing all right.”

Almost immediately, he looks ready to fade. “...thank you…”

“...you’re welcome.”

Watching him drift off, Ryū heaves a long sigh. Well, at least he’s conscious - he’s not comatose, but she’ll have to check him frequently for a while to make sure he’s not slipping. Still...she has to wonder what exactly happened to him at the dump. Maybe, for now...she’ll just keep this to herself. Once Obito can remember, she’ll try to contact someone. Until then, he’s not going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day three, cyberpunk AU! Ngl I've wanted to write this for a LONNNG time so I was psyched to see it on Meg's list xD This concept's been in my head for weeks, and getting it down on digital paper at last is refreshing, even if...this is a rather sizeable cliffhanger, whoops! We might have to just...RP it instead. Or maybe I'll add chapters. Who knows! 
> 
> But for now, this is all I've got, so...thanks for reading!


	4. Day Four | Pyroman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of these days, his temper is going to backfire. After pushing everyone else away, he's the only one left to get burned.

Play enough with fire...and you’re going to get burned.

To call Obito a troubled youth is...a bit of an understatement. Orphaned young, bullied for his lack of traditional smarts, and having only a handful of friends...if you could call some of them as such. Kakashi was always looking down on him, what with his own perfect grades despite similar troubles. Everyone else seemed to think he was just a fool with no real direction. Rin was one of the few who genuinely tried to befriend him, but...well, accidents happen.

...car accidents, that is.

Kakashi wasn’t even supposed to be taking passengers yet. But it was just a short ride from school. Surely nothing could go wrong...and yet..._everything_ did. He got away with minor injuries. But Rin...poor sweet Rin...was in the passenger seat when the other vehicle struck.

Needless to say...it changed everything. Kakashi began to slip, weighed by a guilt as heavy as a life.

And Obito...Obito was _furious_. It was all his fault…! All Kakashi’s fault! Mister perfect, do-no-wrong, had taken one of the few good things Obito had left. After one nearly apocalyptic argument, the two refused to speak to one another.

And Obito spiraled. He was just so...so...angry! It wasn’t fair...it wasn’t fair…! Rin...kind, caring, innocent Rin. Why her? Why not Kakashi? Why not anyone else?! Fury seemed to burn away everything until it was hard to feel.

It started with matches, left to burn until they singed his fingertips. There was something so...fascinating, so consuming about fire. If all he could feel was heat, was pain...then by God, he would feel it.

Come senior year, it was becoming obvious his odds of graduating were close to nul. Even Kakashi, once such a shining star of academics, had slipped from the top, gliding by with average marks. For two years, things for the pair had slowly degraded.

But that was the year something changed.

A transfer student. Another orphan. Currently on her way to aging out of the foster care system. Shy, reserved, and yet...empathetic. Somber, and still somehow kind. Come talks of future goals, she admitted to wanting to be a nurse, like her mother.

...Rin had wanted to be a nurse.

It wasn’t entirely unheard of, and yet...it caught his attention. Just for a moment. Though Rin had been much brighter, there was something...reminiscent.

...he decided he hated it. There could never be another Rin. No one could replace her. Just because they were similar didn’t mean she could fill the hole left behind.

Kakashi, on the other hand...seemed to react in reverse. Despite having become rather closed-off, he introduced himself. They started talking.

And in Obito’s twisting mind...it was like some kind of betrayal. And at the same time, it evoked a kind of jealousy he wouldn’t admit to. Why is it Kakashi always gets all of the attention…? Why is he daring to get close to someone else? Won’t he just kill her, too?!

...it’s not fair…

“I’m going out.”

“Be sure to be home in time for supper!” is the frail reply from his grandmother as Obito heads out the back door. He can’t stay in this house another minute...he’s been thinking too much lately. Been too angry. He needs to vent it out, he needs to..._burn_.

In his backpack are matches, lighters, paper...and courtesy of a passed out bum, a half-empty bottle of booze. And he knows _just_ what he’s going to do with it.

For months, the building has sat empty. Just..._waiting_ for someone to put it out of its misery. He’s been building up to this for ages, and now..._now_ is the time.

It’s going to burn to the ground...and he’ll get to _feel_ something.

Hopping over the shoddy fence, he walks into the sagging door frame, windows boarded and interior filled with junk and graffiti. Already there’s evidence of his practice: scorch marks on the floor, ashes left behind from burnt boxes and piles of trash. But now...it’s time for the grand finale. By now he knows well enough it’ll go up like tinder - the garbage and drywall will fuel it well enough. All he needs is a little...ignition.

Slinging off his backpack, he digs in and fetches his supplies. Tighter and tighter he twists some paper, feeding it down into the bottle until it reaches the booze. With matches, he starts alighting the piles of refuse, watching the flames slowly grow, feeling the heat begin to push at his skin.

Then, with a last match, he lights the fuse of his Molotov cocktail, holding it for a moment, staring at the glass before hucking it against the main wall. With a shower of liquid and flame it shatters, licks of fire catching hold to anything and everything. Smoke clings to the ceiling, and he feels it burn his lungs.

...maybe he should just stay here. What’s left for him out there, anyway? Rin is gone...his parents long buried. His best friend is a traitor, a murderer…! There’s no one else...no one…

With a groan, a large chunk of the ceiling gives way, prompting him to lift arms to his face, choking on smoke and dust. The air swirls, and the heat burns at his skin. Turning around, he stutters to a stop. The doorway is filled with flame, windows obscured and scorched.

He...he can’t get out…!

Despite his death wish moments ago, the realization that his choice has been stripped begets panic. He...he’s trapped! Wait, he - he didn’t mean it! Breath shortening and cut by coughs as his lungs ache with smoke, he staggers forward, trying to find another exit. In the distance, he can hear sirens...surely by now they’re on their way here. But with how quickly things are being eaten by fire, they won’t make it in time...he’s really going to…!

In a last ditch effort, he makes his way to the door, shying as heat leaps at him, tongues of flame trying to lick at his clothes. A few cinders catch, and he does his best to shrug out of his coat, caught in the sleeves as it spreads. Immediately, he feels his right side begin to burn.

“Ah...ahhh!” Blinded by panic, he sprints through the fire across the door, falling and rolling in the front yard, still struggling to escape his burning clothes.

“Obito!”

A feminine cry, and he feels someone crash beside him. Something heavy begins to bat at him, attempting to put out the flames. It burns...it burns! Hot, pain, blinding! Throat tearing as he screams, he feels the weight finally smother him, flames extinguishing. Clothes burned and singed, it’s like he can feel the melted skin, alight with agony as the air reaches it. Almost blindly, he scrambles to cling to whoever’s found him.

“Easy, easy…! You’re going to be okay! Just - try to hold still! An ambulance will be here soon, okay?” Hesitant hands embrace him back, wary of his burns.

Struggling to see, blinded by smoke and exposure to light in the dark of the evening, Obito squints at his savior. All he can see is...is white, a face too blurred by injured eyes. Who…? A ghost…?

“...R...Rin…?”

The figure stills.

“Rin, I...I’m sorry...I…” Too overwhelmed by pain and struggling to breathe, Obito goes limp, unconscious.

Above him, struggling to keep her breath even, Ryū swallows harshly as fire trucks and an ambulance scream up to the curb. Jolting, she waves her hands, lap full of Obito’s weight. “Here! O-over here! Please! H-he’s hurt!”

Paramedics rush across the lawn, hesitating a moment at the sight. His entire right side, from hip to hairline, is burned and blackened.

“P-please, you h-have to help him!”

“We’ll do everything we can, young lady - we need to get him to the hospital. Here…” The pair of medics carefully lift him onto a stretcher, Ryū struggling to her feet and wringing her hands.

“...is he going to be okay?”

“We’ll do everything we can. Are you a relative?”

“I...n-no...I know he lives with his grandmother, um...last name Uchiha…? I don’t know her name...but his is Obito! Obito Uchiha! Please, you -!”

“Let’s go,” one cuts in, moving to load him into the back of the ambulance.

“W-what hospital will you take him to?”

“St. Joseph’s,” the other replies as they lift him up.

“Can I -? Can I see him?”

They don’t answer, shutting the doors with a snap as the sirens blare, pulling away and leaving the smouldering building to the firefighters.

Breath still rushing, Ryū watches for a moment before setting her jaw. Picking up her bike from where she left it in her hurry, she starts pedaling.

* * *

“...ngh…”

Struggling for consciousness, he manages to peel open an eye, the room blurred and foggy. It...it’s so white...where…? An attempt to move is ignored by his body, too heavy and sluggish to respond to his commands. Even turning his head is a struggle, barely managing to tilt. He can hear voices, muffled behind a door...one sounds like...his grandmother.

Where is he? And..._why_ is he here? This isn’t his room...isn’t…

Mouth dry, he tries to part his lips, which crack as he gives a dry rasp. It’s like every drop of water within him is...gone. Water...he needs water… Trying again to move, barely rustling his arm, he then notices a weight beside him.

Sight still blurry, he barely makes out a person with their head resting atop their arms, leaned over the strange bed he’s in. It’s only then he realizes he’s in some kind of...hospital cot? But what…?

...oh.

...oh shit.

Memories flicker through a tired brain. Anger, fear, burning...burning…! And then…

...it’s the same person. The same blur of white from before. The one who...put him out. For a moment, he’d thought it was Rin...some kind of spector. But...no...that can’t be. Squinting, he manages to sharpen his sight just enough to see features.

...it’s her. That...that girl. The transfer. The one Kakashi…

A small flare of pain makes him stiffen with a grunt. He remembers his clothes catching, but...how badly did he…?

The sound is enough to wake her, moving sluggishly as she lifts her head. A hand at her brow, she then stiffens, looking up to him with wide greys. “...y-you’re awake…!”

Before he can attempt to speak, she flees her chair, moving to the door. “Ma’am, he’s awake!”

All at once, there’s a rush of people. Doctors, nurses, and...his grandmother.

“Ohhh...oh my boy,” she moans in despair, wrinkled hands gently cupping at his face. “Obito...what were you thinking? You foolish, _foolish_ boy!”

Overwhelmed, he can’t reply, eye flickering over the crowd of people, panic building. And there, at the back and retreating, is the girl.

“You were caught in that arson fire,” one doctor offers. “You were burned severely along your right side...it’s going to be a lengthy recovery. You were lucky someone was there to help put you out. Much more, and your odds of surviving would have plummeted.”

“...w-who…?”

“Is this why you were always smelling like smoke?” his grandmother cuts in, worry in her eyes. “I thought...I thought you’d picked up smoking after that poor girl Rin died, but...that wasn’t it, was it? You were...burning things…?”

“Ma’am, this might be better left until he’s more conscious,” a nurse offers softly. “For now, we need to get him stable. He’s alive. The rest can come later.”

For a moment, she looks so frail, so...empty. Expression hollowing, his grandmother nods. “...I...I think I need to sit down…”

“Come this way, ma’am - we’ll go get you some tea.” The nurse leads her from the room, and after they’re done checking his vitals, the others file out too.

...all but one.

Leaning against the far wall, hands pinned behind her, Ryū lingers, looking lost in thought.

Obito just...stares at her.

“Y...you…”

Head lifting, her eyes flicker over his face before offering, “...you need some water?” Moving to a nearby pitcher, she carefully fills a cup, putting a straw in and guiding it toward him. “You sound awfully dry...here…”

Accepting, he can’t help a small feeling of shame as she maneuvers the straw to his lips for him. But the soothing of water over his arid tongue is enough to make him forget, melting in relief. He nearly drains the entire thing before offering, “...thanks…”

Ryū nods, setting the cup aside. “...this...might be a stupid question, but...how are you feeling…?”

“...heavy,” he replies. “I can’t...move…”

“Well...your right side is currently all bandaged up, so...you’re a bit restricted,” Ryū explains softly. “It, um...it looked pretty bad. I think they’re going to let the burns breathe soon, but they have to be careful about infections. So for now, you’re covered.”

His free eye roams over her face. “...you were...there…”

“...I was riding home from practice when I saw the smoke. I went to see if anyone was hurt, and...and you were…” Her head bows. “...I just...moved. I didn’t really think. I just hope I didn’t make things...worse.”

“No...doctor said you...saved my life.”

“Well, I...I w-wasn’t very gentle there for a minute, I was...I had to get it put out.” For a moment, her gaze is far away, seeing something he can’t. “...you looked so...scared. You just…” Greys lift back to his face. “...you, um...you called me...Rin.”

“...I thought…”

“...thought I was a ghost?” At his surprised look, Ryū gives a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. “...I...get that a lot. But I’m glad you’re going to be okay, I...I was r-really worried.”

“...was my fault...I…”

“That’s, um...that’s what they were saying. That you...started it…”

His silence is telling enough.

“...well, they were going to tear it down, anyway. I’m just sorry you got hurt. They said it’ll take a while, but...you should make a full recovery! They’re just worried about the scarring, and...possibly limiting your mobility if it heals too tightly...so you’ll have to have some therapy for that…”

“...I don’t want it…”

“...but -?”

“I should have died. I should have…” He exhales, breath shaking. “Then I’d…”

After a moment’s hesitation, Ryū lays a gentle hand atop his own. “Look, I...I don’t know you. Not very well, at least...but…” Somber greys look to him, and Obito stills. “...my mother was...a nurse. And she used to tell me all sorts of stories of people pulling through the worst situations. It was her belief that every life is precious. Every life should be fought for. Which is...why I want to be like her when I get older. I’m...well, I’m not a nurse yet,” she murmurs with a hint of a smile. “But...I know potential when I see it. Kakashi has told me bits and pieces about you, and...everything you’ve been through. And even just knowing what little I do, I know you’ve struggled. Life can be...really tough sometimes. Especially when you lose people you love. But...I think Rin would rather you find a way to move forward than give up for her sake. Don’t you think…?”

For a moment, there’s a stroke of temper. She doesn’t know him...never knew Rin! What could she know about it? But that look in her eyes...he knows that look. He’s seen it in his own when he catches a glance in the mirror.

...she’s lost something, too.

...maybe, in a way, she knows.

Obito heaves a shaking sigh. “...I don’t know…”

“...well, you’ve got time to think about it. You’re, um...you’re going to be here for a while, it seems. But, if it’s okay with you, I’d...like to come visit you, when I can. It’s probably going to be pretty lonely here, and...I’d like to get to know you better. And I guess it doesn’t hurt for me to get a little early practice, right?” A smile flickers across her lips. “...but if you don’t want me to, I’ll leave you alone. I don’t want to, um...intrude.”

“...I’d...like that.”

At that, Ryū brightens...and for a moment, something about her expression reminds him of Rin. “...okay! If you want me to bring anything, just let me know.” Her chin then ducks, expression turning a bit demure. “...I’ll come around whenever I can. But I’d better head home for now, and...I think your grandmother wants to talk to you, so...I don’t want to, um...be in the way.”

That makes him flinch a bit. This...isn’t going to be an easy conversation. “...all right.” As she gets up to leave, he offers, “...Ryū?”

At the door, she stops to turn back.

“...thank you.”

For a moment, surprise slackens her features...but then she softens with a smile. “...I’ll see you later, Obito. Take care, okay?”

He gives a fraction of a nod, watching her go. All sorts of conflicting emotions seem to eddy within him.

_Rin…_ Sighing, Obito closes his eyes. _...I really am an idiot, huh? I’m sorry. I’ve just been so...angry. I didn’t know what else to do. I miss you so much…_ A tear leaks out from behind his lid, jaw tightening. _I didn’t mean for things to turn out like this. I didn’t mean for...any of this. Maybe she’s right. Maybe I’m clinging to you too much. Maybe I need to let go, and...try to move forward. It was an accident...wasn’t it? I just needed someone to blame. Kakashi, I’ll...I’ll apologize. Maybe it’s too late. But I have to try…_

Hearing the door, he turns to see his grandmother. There’s a bit more color in her cheeks, and her head lifts to look to him.

Something in him snaps, and Obito’s expression crumbles, breaking into sobs. “G-Grandma, I...I’m s-sorry...I…!”

Tearing up herself, she totters to his bedside, gently taking his cheeks in her hands. “Oh, my boy...forgive me. I didn’t do enough, did I…?”

“It’s not your fault…!”

“But I…”

The conversation fades into crying, and Obito feels a sort of weight lift from his chest. It will take more than this, but...it’s a start. As he manages to cling to his grandmother with one arm, he stares out past her shoulder.

...maybe Ryū will come back tomorrow. And he can do a little more.

It’s not just his burns that need to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm...still not sure if I like this one =3= While I like the overall concept, it was sort of hard to execute how I wanted, especially toward the end, but...I tried, aha~
> 
> Poor Obito...while his typical modern verse sees him disfigured via a car accident, I thought this would be a fitting twist based on the prompt. And instead, Rin got to be in the car wreck, except...she didn't get to survive it :'D I think I'd do better with this if I had more time and space to build up, but...I'm trying not to get TOO out of control with these since I have other things I want / need to write. Maybe I'll redo it someday, but for now...this is what we've got, lol
> 
> Anywho, that's all for today's! Thanks for reading~


	5. Day Five | Sleep Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, there's nothing better at the end of the day than just calling it quits and getting some well-deserved sleep. Even better when you can do so in the arms of the one you love.

Double shifts are literally the worst. Partly because...well, they’re exhausting. As much as Ryū loves her work, having to pull two shifts in a row is just a bit more than she can typically handle. She’ll get through them, but often needs at least a day to recuperate, depending on how severe the workload was. And given that double shifts really only happen when there’s a great need for more hands, well...a day off after is pretty much a given.

Partly, too, is because they keep her from home longer. A few years ago, this...really wouldn’t matter. All she had waiting for her at home was her summon. Not that she doesn’t adore Fubuki to pieces, but...well, the owl _is_ still largely independent, as close as summon and summoner are. But as of the end of the fourth shinobi war (well...just about), she’s had someone else there waiting. And even before that, he was a bit of a staple...even if he wasn’t _living _there, per se. He’d still show up every blue moon. That, of course, being her now-husband, Obito.

At times, it’s still a bit of a funny thought..._husband_. If you’d suggested the idea of her getting married before meeting him (and perhaps even for a while after), she’d have just laughed. Ryū was, in essence, married to her job. She barely even had friends, let alone...romantic interests. And given how transient things had begun with Obito, well...she hadn’t exactly gotten her hopes up, even as she realized she was getting in rather deep.

But now he’s as much a part of her life as her job, if not more so. It’s a huge part of her identity, after all...something he’s noted before. Hence why, well...she gets a little carried away.

And ends up...exhausted.

Of course, that’s not to say that Obito too doesn’t have work to leave him tired. His mandatory tasks assigned by Konoha as neverending repentance can be just as stressful and exhausting - if not more so - than her own work. Days when they’ve both had it rough are, well...rough. Barely conscious enough to even enjoy their time home, let alone each other, the evenings after such days never feel very...fulfilling. Basically they boil down to coming home, eating...something, and then going right to bed and doing it all over again.

And then there’s the guilt where one has work, and the other...doesn’t. By now, they both know their jobs are tiring. It then typically falls to the one left home to ready the house and help the one working relax after their day.

Today happens to be one of those latter days. Obito was given a day to recover from his own labor, and Ryū is...well, pulling double time. She knows it’ll worry him, but...she can’t leave the other medics hanging. She’s just not the sort.

So, it’s late into the evening (having left pretty much at the crack of dawn) when she finally gets home, sagging back against the door with a heavy sigh and wilting shoulders. “...tadaimaaa,” she calls, tone warbling through the house.

...no answer.

Frowning a bit, Ryū lets her sensory range expand, and finds Obito’s chakra...in the bathroom? Pushing herself upright with a grunt, she peeks around the proper wall and finds the door closed.

“...koi? Are you all right?”

“Oh! Uh...h-hold on!”

Worried for a moment he might not be feeling well, she narrows her senses, but...doesn’t find his chakra at all stressed. Maybe a little startled at her voice, but he’s not ill. Then the door flies open, and she can’t help a delayed jump.

“Sorry!” he offers, clinging to both sides of the doorframe. “I was, uh…”

With the door open, Ryū’s nostrils flare at a rather potent burst of...floral scent? “...is...everything okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah! Yeah, it’s fine. Uh…” Obito flashes a sheepish smile. “I got your note, about the double shift, so...I sort of…” Stepping aside a little awkwardly, he nods her in.

Peering past him, Ryū perks up. There’s candles all over the bathroom, and _flower petals_ atop the surface of a steaming bath. “...you...did this?”

“I just thought it would be...nice for you when you got home,” he replies, going a bit pink and itching at his neck. “I was going to make dinner, but I...ran out of time...so there’s takeout coming, instead. So you don’t have to cook!”

Once the surprise fades, Ryū can’t help but slacken a bit with a warm smile. “...you’re amazing, you know that?” she replies, turning and leaning into him for a hug, smooshing a cheek against his chest. “I have the best husband in the world…”

Above her hair, Obito goes all the pinker. “Well...it could be better if there was food to go with it, but…”

“I am so fine with takeout. I’m starving.” Shifting her head to look up at him, her expression is softened with affection, a glow to her eyes as she stares. “Feel like soaking with me…? You should get to enjoy it too, ne?”

That earns a surprised blink. “...sure!”

“Okay...I need a shower first, but...yes. I am so ready to sink into some hot water for a bit. My back is killing me…”

Once she’s cleaned up properly, Ryū sinks into the tub, water just under her nose as Obito slinks in behind her. Pale skin quickly reddens with the heat, but she’s putty in his hands, utterly relaxed.

...and then he starts rubbing her shoulders, and she’s gone. There’s a mewl of contentment, which begets a snicker behind her.

“That bad, huh?”

“Mm, you have no idea…” Leaning forward, Ryū goes so far as to rest her brow against the front edge of the tub, giving Obito access to the whole of her back, which he wastes no time in easing the tension out of. She’s almost dozing when he shifts, leaning in to give her flushed skin a few kisses. That pulls a few giggles out of her, squirming a bit. “That tickles, koi…!”

He just ignores her, giving a few more before pulling her upright to snuggle against his chest. Eyelids heavy, it takes all of her willpower not to nod off.

Then, Fubuki’s voice comes from the belly of the house. “The food is here, Ryū-sama.”

That gets her to laugh. “...you sent Fubuki to pick up the food…?”

“She wanted to.”

“I’d like to have seen their face when an owl showed up at the pick up counter…”

“Hey, I gave her the money, that’s all they need.”

Getting out and toweling off, the pair change into robes and sit under the kotatsu, side by side as they devour their food. Fubuki sits on her summoner’s shoulder as Ryū in turn leans her head on Obito’s.

“Feel like watching a movie?”

“Mm, no...I’m afraid I’d just fall asleep, honestly. I think I’ll just...go to bed here in a bit.”

“I better join you...Kakashi sent me tomorrow’s assignment this afternoon.”

“Is it...bad?”

“Nah, pretty typical. I’ll be fine. _You_, on the other hand, will take it easy tomorrow.”

Her lips purse in a pout. “But you did all this for me…”

“Hn, because you earned it,” he retorts, turning to press a kiss to the crown of her head. “I’ll be fine.”

“...well...I’ll make dinner, at least.”

“That’s good enough for me.”

After a little lounging to let their food settle, the pair ready for bed and slip under the covers for the night. Almost immediately, Obito hugs Ryū to his front, hearing her giggle as he buries into the crook of her neck.

“Mm...the perfect way to end my day,” she murmurs, clearly already half asleep. “In my koibito’s arms…”

“I feel the same,” he replies, nose skimming along the rear of her jaw. “...well...I guess I can think of _one_ thing better, but…”

A bit puzzled, she glances over her shoulder, seeing a grin she knows all too well. Subtle heat gathers in her cheeks. “...true. But I’m afraid I’d fall asleep…”

“You think I’d be that boring?”

“Nooo,” she replies with a breathy laugh. “I’m just _that_ tired. But...maybe we’ll have the combined energy tomorrow...ne?” Turning in his grip, it’s her turn to nuzzle her brow up under his chin. “For now though...I’m content just as I am. Can you forgive me?”

Obito just snorts. “Nothing to forgive...I’m just teasing you, hm?”

“I know.” A few more wriggles, and she finds herself comfortable with a heavy sigh. “...goodnight, koi.”

Giving one last press of his lips to her brow, he grunts an affirmative, pulling her close before conceding to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after yesterday's massive angstfest, we have...some fluff! As much as I love angst - and I do - I honestly love fluffy slice-of-life stuff a LITTLE bit more. This piece is a lot shorter, but...I just felt like there wasn't much more to add, and I didn't wanna force it. And considering I still have other stuff to get written tonight...that's probably a good thing xD 
> 
> Anywho, not...much else to say about this one. Meg's 'bito is a sweetheart and is totes into spoiling his girlie after she has a tough day. And Ryū does so in return, of course. This is a love and support ship! xD
> 
> But on that note, that's all I've got for tonight! Thanks for reading~


	6. Day Six | A Question of Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mood soured, Obito is cajoled into visiting the pleasure district of their city to get him to 'unwind'. And while there, he meets a beautiful - dare he say bewitching - oiran.

“You know...one of these days, what it means to be a samurai is going to completely change…”

Kakashi glances over, finishing taking a swig of water from his canteen. “...what’s that supposed to mean?”

Leaned against a building, Obito gestures vaguely. “Ever since the Tokugawa Shogunate took over, things have been changing. Soon enough we won’t even be warriors anymore without battles to fight. We’ll be glorified bodyguards for the daimyō.”

“...is that really such a bad thing? So long as I get paid, I suppose I don’t mind what I have to do. If anything...a bit of a calmer job might be a nice change of pace,” Kakashi counters, arms loosely folding.

“But that’s not what we’ve been trained to do! What our ancestors did! It’s like devolving from a wolf to a pup on a chain,” the Uchiha scowls.

“Ah yes, the mighty Uchiha samurai clan. I think their glory days ended with Madara, did they not?”

“Tch…”

Considering his friend, Kakashi slowly lets a grin grow over his face. “...you know what you need, Obito…?”

“You mean besides someone to put a blade to?”

“I think...we should go pay a visit to the yūkaku.”

Immediately, Obito’s face blanches. “I...what?”

“You need to unwind, huh? And we just got paid - what better way to spend it than on pretty women, huh?”

Color blooms in Obito’s cheeks despite another scowl. “I have...better things to do.”

“Oh? Like what? If it’s a question of money, I know you have plenty - you hardly ever spend it.”

“It’s _wise_ to keep hold of your money,” he counters, tone sour. “Especially since we might be out of proper jobs soon.”

“Oh, come on...it won’t cost you _that_ much. And it’s more than clear you need it,” the other warrior grins, going so far as to prod Obito’s chest.

“...I despise you sometimes,” Obito mutters, realizing Kakashi’s made up his mind. The closet pervert is a bit of a regular there himself. “But I’m mostly going to keep you out of trouble.”

“Whatever you have to tell yourself. Come on.” Clapping a hand on his friend’s shoulder, Kakashi leads the way all too familiarly toward the yūkaku district, passing the walls into the aptly-named pleasure quarter.

Glancing around furtively, Obito half-hides behind Kakashi. He’s never actually passed into this part of the city. Yūjo line the roadway, looking to passersby eagerly in search of business at the front of their brothels. And every so often, the more meticulous oiran even stand to attract customers.

“So, anything catch your eye, or should we just play our luck?” Kakashi asks, expression clearly amused at his friend’s reaction.

“Just...pick one. The sooner you get through mocking me, the sooner I can go home and enjoy my evening,” Obito mutters in reply.

“All right, all right...we’ll go to my favorite.” They walk a little farther to a brothel called The Crimson Lily, passing through the entryway and off the street.

Almost immediately, a small gaggle of women recognize Kakashi, swarming him with flirtatious giggles and greetings. “Kakashi-sama! It’s been so long, where have you been?”

“Working so I can pay you lovely ladies,” he replies, earning laughs. “But I’ve got a friend with me this time. He’s rather...shy…”

They all turn to look to the second guest, eyeing him curiously. “Another samurai…?”

“An Uchiha, even.”

Obito just...stands there, feeling their eyes on him, knowing they’re surely lingering on one side of his face…

“Ooh, Kakashi-sama! Can you stay long? Ryū-nēsan is here tonight!” The girls quickly lose their interest, and Obito heaves a small sigh of both relief...and disappointment.

“Who?”

“She’s an oiran from Kyoto! A pretty famous one! But she’s here in the city and going to be staying for quite some time, so she’s going to join our house while she’s here. She’s a beautiful dancer, but she’s taking guests, too.”

A grey brow perks. “...all right, then. How about...I send my friend to introduce himself first, huh? It’s his first time here in the yūkaku, so I want it to one he remembers, hm?”

“Send him to Ryū-nē…?”

“Sure, why not?”

The girls glance to each other a bit skeptically. “Well...all right. But she has to dance later tonight for the main hall. So not for too long!”

Color slowly builds up Obito’s neck. He’s going to _kill_ Kakashi for this…!

Breaking off from the group, one yūjo gives Obito a prim bow. “This way please, sir!”

“Really, I...I don’t need to -”

“Just go say hello, Obito,” Kakashi offers, himself being led from the entrance with a grin.

Left with little choice, Obito follows the young lady upstairs, where she kneels outside a door. “Ryū-sama, you have a guest.”

“Send them in.”

Bowing, the yūjo then backs from the door, leaving Obito behind at the end of the hall.

...gods help him.

Swallowing thickly, Obito opens the permitted door, sliding it silently along its track. Within is a lavish room saved for the more famous of the brothel’s women, complete with a plush futon and plentiful pillows. Along a wall rest several instruments, including a koto and shamisen. And at the opposite, standing along the building’s front along a balcony, is a woman clad in a beautiful kimono.

Obito, admittedly, knows...very little about oiran beyond them being a step up from simple prostitutes like the yūjo. Beyond that, they are entertainers, learned in several artforms from tea ceremony to music to dancing. But even knowing that, he’s surprised to find someone that looks so...regal.

Her garb is a silvery white, with mountains along the bottom hem. A silver river runs through them, and birds fly between the peaks, ornately stitched beneath clouds. But most surprising to him is the hair that is pinned up in a complicated arrangement. Rather than the typical black or even brown...it’s a snow white, with tight waves where it lays loose.

As he shuts the door behind him with a clack, she turns to look to him, and he finds the rest of her just as white: brows, lashes, even her eyes are a grey like soft rain clouds.

He can see why she’d be so looked after - he’s never seen a person, let alone a woman, like her before.

Like the yūjo downstairs, she gives him an appraising look...but there’s no animosity, just...curiosity.

“...it’s not often I am visited by a samurai,” she notes, tone soft like silk as she nods to his twin blades. She gives a small bow, hands tucked into her sleeves.

“Well...I’ve never met an oiran before,” Obito decides to admit. Best to be...honest.

Lifting, she gives him a petal-soft smile. “I am honored to be the first. I am Suigin Ryū.”

“...Uchiha Obito.”

Recognition lights her eyes. “I see. A mighty clan, then. I have heard stories of your people.”

“Well...none about me, I’m sure,” he replies, lips momentarily lifting.

“Times are...changing,” she agrees, gliding across the floor and echoing his prior thoughts. “It seems we are entering a time of peace. Such acts may no longer be necessary.”

“...nor the men who perform them,” is his soft reply.

Her eyes flicker across his face. “...then you will be safer,” is her gentle counterpoint. Lips give another lift. “All the better chance for us to meet a second time, yes…?”

That begets a hint of color in his face. “...if I were to be lucky.”

There’s a small pause, and then she asks, gesturing softly, “...may I…?”

Seeing her hand hover near his right side, there’s a moment’s hesitation before he nods.

Like the passing of a butterfly’s wing, Ryū skims a fingertip along the ridges of battle scars that pockmark his face. But rather than the typical disgusted fascination he sees, she looks to them thoughtfully, as if examining a painting.

“...you have given much for your trade,” she murmurs, letting her hand fall. “What strength you possess, having been wounded and surviving to see them healed.”

“...most see them as marks of mistakes,” is his counter.

“And it is from mistakes we learn, and grow wiser,” she replies, a coy glint in her eyes. A hand then lays on his chest, and Obito can’t help but feel it flutter. “What is better: to be born with a kind of knowing? Or to fight for knowledge and earn it through struggle?”

“I...wouldn’t know,” he stutters, all too distracted by her touch.

“...perhaps neither is better. But then...so too is neither worse.” Her hands then move smoothly to take his own, beckoning him closer. “But, for now...we can forget such things. You are my guest...and I take good care of my guests…”

Heartbeat quickening, Obito finds himself seated, and the oiran takes to her koto. Hands hover over the strings...and then she begins to play.

Music isn’t something he gets to indulge in much. Mostly just the occasional, plucky playing of a shamisen. But like her movements, Ryū’s playing is fluid, like water flowing through his mind. Before he knows it, Obito finds himself relaxedly entranced, eyes closed and just enjoying the sounds.

All too soon, however...they end. Looking up, he finds her smiling at him.

“I did not know I was playing a lullaby,” she gently teases, making him pinken.

“...er, sorry…”

“It’s nothing to apologize for. I take it you enjoyed it?”

“It was beautiful.” Before he can censor himself, he blurts, “...like you.”

For a moment her eyes widen in surprise, and then her chin ducks with a demure smile, a rosy blush in her own cheeks. “...you flatter me, Uchiha-sama…”

“Would you...call me Obito? There’s...so many Uchiha already.” And maybe he just...wants to feel apart from them. Just for now.

In a way, even if only because he’s paying, he wants to feel...special.

She looks up again in surprise, and then smiles. “...of course, Obito-sama.” Fluidly, she lifts back to her feet, approaching his seat and gently lifting his chin with delicate fingers. “...what shall I do to entertain you next, Obito-sama…?”

Heat floods back into his face, a dizzy feeling in his stomach. He isn’t Kakashi...he’s never…! Could he even…?

Folding back to a perch on her knees, Ryū then smiles warmly. “...forgive me, but...I heard the words of your friend when you arrived. If you are not seeking company of that nature, we can spend our time another way. You are my guest. I am servant to your whims.”

Though he would normally be embarrassed by such a suggestion - that he’s not _ready_ \- Obito instead finds himself...relieved. Though much an actress and player of a part, Ryū’s concern for his comfort seems genuine enough.

...and yet…

He knows he’s not entirely likely to see her again. She’s far too sought after, surely, to have time for a common samurai. The fact he’s here at all - though embarrassing and mostly Kakashi’s idea - is rather lucky. Maybe...it’s a chance he shouldn’t squander. After all, what better way to take a plunge? She’s beautiful...and clearly kind. Surely, if he’s to do this...he won’t get much better anywhere - or with any_one_ \- else.

Swallowing, he hesitates another tick. “You...are supposed to dance later, right?”

“Not until after sunset. Until then, I have only one guest. There is time, if...you want it.”

Feeling his heart climb up his throat, Obito thinks for a moment longer...and then nods.

Something seems to brighten in Ryū’s expression. The warmth in her expression returns. “...I will go slow,” she assures him softly, as though sensing his worries. “I take very good care of my guests…” Ever so gently, she leans in and gives his lips a press of her own.

Like lit gunpowder, his nerves seem to alight at the touch, eyes widening before slowly sinking shut. As promised, Ryū goes slow, giving him time to react, learn...and reciprocate. Between them, her nimble hands make short work of his garments, disentangling knots and undoing buckles.

Still hesitant, Obito tries lifting hands to her jaw, feeling her sigh at his touch. Then she guides him to her own clothes, helping him sort through the layers and puzzles that make up her outfit. First he peels away the silk of her kimono once the obi is undone, then down to the datejime and finally, her nagajuban.

“As I thought, you learn quickly,” she praises in a breath against his lips, her own curling in a smile.

“I...have a patient teacher,” he manages to reply.

“For that I am glad...it is best to learn naturally. I would be...saddened to see you rushed through something meant to be enjoyed and cherished,” Ryū murmurs, pulling him up from the chair and ghosting lips over his throat.

Obito can’t help a shiver and a hint of a gasp as he follows, the pair of them then baring completely before lowering to the futon. Ryū urges him back, and he stares at her naked form in obvious awe.

“...if you stare so genuinely, you’ll make me blush,” she murmurs, tracing a hand along his chest.

“...I’m afraid I can’t help that,” Obito replies, head tilting to see her with his better eye.

Noting the angle, her own shifts curiously. “...you are blind…?”

“...partially.”

As before, she gently brushes at his face, leaned over him. “...you are a man of many curiosities, Obito-sama…”

Carefully, still a bit unsure, he lifts hands to grip at her ribcage, feeling the smooth skin under his callouses. “...even so, I can still see how beautiful you are…”

As before, she ducks with another smiling blush. “...you are too kind.”

Managing his own smile, Obito takes a moment to do some exploring of his own. Hands roam over her torso, shyly cupping over her breasts and flushing. Then down to her hips he goes, going darker as hands find their way over the curve of her rear.

“...shall I start?” she then inquires.

Not trusting himself to speak, he nods.

Bowing forward to flutter light kisses along his jaw, Ryū takes to gently gliding along his length, trapped against his stomach. The sensation earns a shaking gasp, a shiver crawling its way up his spine. For a time she continues, one hand at his neck and the other in his hair...but then she spares both to guide him at last into her heat.

Head craning back, Obito can’t help a few fast breaths. While he’s indulged in his own company before, this is..._nothing_ like that. Warm, wet, and tight around every throbbing inch of him. Oaths airily spill from his lips before Ryū swallows them, giving a slow ebb and flow of her hips. Already she knows his first won’t take long, so she endeavors to make it last.

Breathless and flushed, Obito takes to holding her hips, gradually gaining the courage to help guide them. It isn’t long before a pressure builds in his belly, fueled all the more as Ryū gently, warmly gives attention to his mouth, jaw, and throat. And then, with a gravelly moan, he loses hold of his composure, thrusting up into her heat and cumming with a force he’s not yet known on his own.

Far from a peak herself (and more than accustomed to it), Ryū instead helps Obito ride out his orgasm, slowly sweeping her hips until she comes to a stop. Letting him adjust, she gives a few more gentle kisses before letting them part, slipping instead to his side.

Utterly spent, Obito is lax atop the futon, slack-jawed and misty-eyed.

Beside him, Ryū takes in his expression with a warm grin. “...did I teach you well…?” she murmurs, a hand tracing his chest.

“I...that was…” Words escape him, and he flushes as she giggles.

“I understand.” Propping herself up, Ryū looks to him thoughtfully, still smiling. “...I am not one to speak of my other guests...but I will tell you this. Never before have I had a guest so sweet, Obito-sama. You are a good man.”

Taken aback, he glances to her as she sits up, feeling a bit left wanting.

“Apologies, but...I must go bathe before my performance this evening, and be redressed.” Turning back to him, she gives a soft smile. “...will you stay to see me…?”

“Of...of course.”

“...I am glad. And, Obito-sama…” For a moment, she leans back in, hovering and considering him thoughtfully. “...I hope...you will come to see me again. I will always have time for you...all right?”

His eyes widen. “...I...will try.”

“...I hope you will.” Eyes flickering to his lips, she indulges in one last kiss, soft and sweet before retreating. “The room is yours until you redress and take your leave. You can be seated until the performance, and the girls will bring you tea.” Smiling coyly around the corner, she then disappears.

Still reeling a bit, Obito sinks back against the plush bedding for a few more moments. Only once he feels back in his head does he rise, reassembling his clothes and sheepishly leaving the room.

Kakashi is still absent, but one of the yūjo is quick to attend to him, leading him to a sitting room and indeed fetching him tea. Sipping it quietly, it’s a good while before he’s joined by his friend, who looks...well, rather _relaxed_.

“So…?” The other samurai smiles foxily. “Did you enjoy your company…?”

“...I did,” is all Obito gives in reply.

“Not going to indulge my curiosity?”

His expression goes flat. “...no.”

“Fine, fine...maybe after another job or two I’ll just afford a visit myself.”

At that, a strange tightness overtakes Obito’s chest. He...he can’t be jealous. She’s an oiran. It’s her _job_.

...and yet…

“So, she’s going to dance soon, right? We’ll have to stay and watch. The other girls say she’s one of the best in Kyoto.”

“Mm.”

Looking to his friend critically, Kakashi decides to leave him in peace, instead asking for a bottle of sake until the show starts.

Night falls, the guests led to a main hall where a small stage sits. A few other oiran are already inside, playing their instruments and filling the air with sweet sounds. Sat near the front, Obito and Kakashi wait patiently until the music stops with a beat of a drum.

A curtain is pulled aside...and there she is. Twin fans are held in her hands: one held aloft, the other obscuring her face.

Excitement builds in Obito’s chest, and he shifts position to get a better look. Beside him, Kakashi glances over suspiciously.

As music starts again - slow, and soft - Ryū seems to follow it, as if the notes pull strings stitched into her skin. The fans flash, silver and white, as she glides across the stage...and then...stomp!

In time, a drum beats.

The entire hall is still and silent.

Atop the frill of her fan, Ryū stares, eyes intense and seeming to reflect like mirrors. Two more swift beats of the drum, and two more stomps.

Obito stares, completely enraptured.

From there, the song falls back into a smooth melody, her movements just as silky as she seems to float across the stage. For uncounted minutes she holds them all under her spell, until there’s one final drumbeat: one final stomp.

With a swish, the curtain closes all at once...and she’s gone.

Like a spell broken, the audience stirs and then bursts into applause, Obito enthusing loudly until things quiet, and the crowds begin to thin.

“That was amazing…!” he hoarsely whispers.

“Maa, maa...she’s pretty good.”

“Pretty good?!”

Kakashi chuckles as they make their way back into the street. “I think...you’re a little biased, Obito. Which makes me wonder what she _did_ to you in there…”

“Did? Nothing! What, you think she bewitched me?”

Looking him over thoughtfully, he replies, “...no. But I think there’s something worse going on.”

“What do you mean?”

“...nevermind. Come on, I’m starving...we’ll get some supper, and then best call it a night, hm?”

Obito just nods. Sure, he’s hungry...but he also knows he’ll never sleep tonight. Not when he can still see her silvers staring out over that fan...such a contrast to the soft way she’d looked at him before. Soft...like her skin, her hands, her touches...her smile.

Gods...has there ever been a more perfect woman?

Determination then fills him. He’ll come back...but not too soon. A few days, maybe. The yūjo said she would be here for at least a few months. He’ll have plenty of time to see her again. And...again.

...and again...

Dazedly following after Kakashi, he feels contentment in that plan. For once...he’s glad he listened to one of his friend’s schemes.

And he’s even gladder he’s been so frugal for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off...I am NOT an expert on Edo period Japan, and I more than likely got many things wrong, so uh...take this piece with a grain of salt xD That said, I did my best to make it as accurate as I could given my lack of time to really read into the subjects in this.
> 
> Also woo, our first explicit chapter! Will there be more? Who knows! But here's one lol
> 
> I've soft of tiptoed around the idea of any sort of prostitution verse for quite some time. At first I was gonna do modern, then I thought something like this would be neat, and honestly? I really like the culture behind it. It's WAY different, in some ways, from how such things are viewed nowadays in many parts of the world, from what I understand. I might have to write more of it sometime x3
> 
> Anyway, I've got another piece to write tonight for another challenge, so I'd best wrap it up here! Thanks for reading~


	7. Day Seven | Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They know so little about each other. But while back in her homeland, Obito gets to hear a telling of her clan's history...back to the very beginning.

“...what’s on your mind?”

Tearing his eyes from the kamidana over the main hall, Obito instead looks to Ryū. She’s sat upon one of the settees, dressed in a warm yukata. The sight of her is still a bit of a shock. Though healed over, her scars are pronounced, and the blemishes of bruises still color her skin various shades of purple, blue, and sickly green. And though it was only a handful of days - a week at most - she was trapped in Root’s clutches, she looks so...gaunt. Always has she been pale, but now to a sickly degree.

It makes him angry...but also brings a feeling of shame.

“Just...admiring this place. It’s so…” He searches for a word. “...classical.”

That earns a soft snort. “It’s very old, yes...work started on it almost as soon as the first villagers arrived here with Eiko and Kazue.”

“...who?”

“Oh...have I never…?” Ryū pauses. “...those are my ancestors. The first of the Suigin line! There’s...some argument about who was really the first, given some...semantics.”

Obito can’t help but perk up. He knows so little of Ryū’s background. Crossing the room, he takes a careful seat beside her. “Would you...tell me more?”

“Are you sure you want a history lesson?” she softly teases. “I’m not sure if it would be very...interesting.”

“I’d like to hear more about your origins.”

“Will you tell me some of yours in return?”

That...gets him to hesitate.

Ryū gives a quick smile. “I know, I know...you can’t.” Sighing, she takes a moment to think. “...so, as the story goes...a very long time ago, my teacher, Suigin, was living in these very mountains. Humans hadn’t had chakra for very long, and a village in the foothills was ransacked by roving bandits. One woman named Eiko, pregnant and clinging to life, supposedly yelled so loudly for the gods to save them that Suigin heard her up here, in the mountains. So, she went to investigate, and found the aftermath.”

It’s then Ryū stands up, and Obito momentarily panics, doing the same to hover. She leads him to one end of the great hall, and then he realizes...the fusuma paintings are meant to reflect the story.

She gestures to a scene among the foothills, where a silvery serpent dragon hovers before a woman who reaches in desperation. “...Suigin asked her what had happened. She claimed that her husband’s warmongering had brought their enemies down upon their village while their men were away...and they were slaughtered. Eiko begged the dragon to save her, if only for the sake of her unborn child.

“Suigin decided to make the woman a deal. She would heal her wounds, and save her life...and bestow upon her some of her chakra. But in return, she would have to carry the sage’s message and task of healing. Then, she would return with like-minded humans, and rebuild. Eiko agreed...and left the ruins of the village.

“For four years, she traveled to various small villages, and bore the sage’s message alongside her daughter. Some became inspired, and traveled with her. By the time she returned to her village, several dozen people accompanied her, from all walks and trades. Suigin returned...and guided the people through the tangles of the forests...and into a beautiful valley, rich and warm.”

The next fusuma panels show the valley between the peaks, and Obito immediately recognizes it. A river runs along the vale’s spine...and as it goes, a village begins to appear.

“The people worked hard, clearing land for crops and livestock...and using the timber to build homes for themselves. Even a shrine was built near the peak crowned with the largest camphor tree...and it was for that tree that the valley - and its village - were named: Kusunokizan. Camphor tree mountain. And though it was never officiated, Eiko was looked to for guidance and leadership. And she took the sage’s name for her own...and became Suigin Eiko.

“...but…”

The valley suddenly darkens, and foreboding nestles in Obito’s gut.

“...Kazue, Eiko’s daughter, looked nothing like either her mother, or father. Imbued and saturated with the sage’s white chakra, her very appearance had been shaped. Pale, with white hair, and cloud-grey eyes, she was the first true heir of Suigin’s chakra. In her...the true power was awakened. But when she was six years old, Kazue fell deathly ill. The villagers, fearful for the bloodline, watched anxiously as Eiko struggled to save her daughter’s life. In the end...she succeeded. Kazue was cured. But...her mother had used the last of her strength. And with a whisper...she died.

“Kazue, left alone, was raised by the villagers as a whole...and trained by Suigin to master her powers and attain a sage state. By the time she was sixteen, Kazue had conquered her chakra, and was a full-fledged sage. And, like her mother, she traveled the world to spread a message of peace, and healing. She only returned once she was with child, having a daughter of her own. And when her daughter was ten years old...Kazue gave her life defending her from an avalanche while up among the peaks.

“And so began an eerie cycle. Every mother would have a daughter...and every generation, each mother would give their life for their child. And yet somehow, through the ages...no Suigin ever died before having a child to pass on the lineage. So, Suigin surmised that the family had fallen victim to a curse.”

“...curse…?” The word rings a bell, prompting a memory of the so-called curse of hatred within Obito’s own clan...were such things really true?

“When Eiko had accepted Suigin’s chakra, two feelings were strong within her, at war in her heart. One was the desire - above all others - to keep her child alive, and safe. The other...was a deep and furious hatred for her husband, whose greed and lust for power had wrought destruction to her and her people. Suigin theorized that these feelings - when given power through her chakra - took root within it...and infected their line through the unborn child. So, every mother - without fail - would make the same sacrifice again and again to protect their offspring. And in tandem, any love they found in another would soon devolve into hate, poisoned by seemingly outside forces. She also, over the generations, theorized that Eiko and Kazue’s souls were trapped in a cycle of reincarnation...as many of our line claim to have memories not their own.”

That perks his interest. “...do you?”

“...a few. They’re very...fragmented. But I know they aren’t mine. I don’t know if they’re just pieces of a dream, or if I really do have visions from my ancestors. According to Suigin, I’m one of Kazue’s sides of the coin. It’s gone back and forth since then. Over and over again, we’ve gone through this cycle, until it got to me. Like the rest, I did lose my mother...but the whole of the village with her, as well.”

“...what happened?”

“...it was the tail end of the third shinobi war. Most of Iwa had given up, but...a few rebel cells continued to try to find back doors into Hi no Kuni and regather momentum. A few were using doton techniques to try and find paths through the mountains. And with them...they found the valley, as it spans nearly from side to side. They thought...it would make for a simple path through. What they didn’t know was that the village was here. And when they found it, they...destroyed it, as we were technically a Hi no Kuni settlement. My mother tried to stop them, but Suigin was away hunting that night. We were...so unprepared. An entire platoon of shinobi...against a small village of civilians, and one healing sage. She did all she could, but...when she realized there was no hope, she used the last of her chakra to hide me away...before being killed.”

Hearing her tone fade, Obito gives her a glance. “...you saw it...didn’t you?”

A nod. “...I was so young...it’s one of the few things I can remember of her, now. Konoha shinobi saw the smoke rising from the mountain, and came to investigate. Once they found me, they took me back to Konoha, and...it was there was raised as a ward of the village for my unique bloodline. And now...well, here I am.”

“...quite the tale.”

“Mm...parts, I’m sure, have been a bit...twisted and lost since then, given it was so long ago. But Suigin was there for nearly all of it, so it’s hard to tell what’s true, and what’s just been exaggerated.” Glancing up, Ryū gives Obito a hint of a smile. “...so? Feel like you know me any better?”

“I guess so.”

“Hm...I could tell you of the owls of Kōri no Mori.”

“You mean Fubuki?”

“She’s one of them, yes. There’s more panels over here!” Taking Obito’s hand, she leads him to another section of wall. These feature the higher, snowy peaks around the valley. “So, when Kazue was training under Suigin, she wanted to test her endurance and survival...and so made her way up into the peaks where the snow never melts: a place we call Kōri no Mori, the forest of ice. During her trek, she came upon an injured owl, pure white. Sympathetic, she healed the creature, and then let him go on his way.

“But before she could finish her journey and return to the valley...she suddenly found herself surrounded by owls! Dozens and dozens, and some even taller than herself. They were an old clan that had lived in the mountains for hundreds, if not thousands of years, and they were grateful for her help. Though they did not know how to speak, they managed to convey their feelings, and the owl she’d healed - Seiten - decided to travel by her side and attempt to repay her kindness.

“Kazue took the owl back to the valley, and with Suigin’s help, forged a summoning contract. Even so, Seiten went with her on her pilgrimage, and when Kazue was attacked by a bandit while she slept, he snatched the rogue’s eyes and saved her life.

“Though his debt was repaid, Seiten agreed to honor their contract, and be summoned whenever she needed him. That began the tradition of each Suigin trainee - upon completing their sage training - going up into the mountains to find an owl companion to make a contract with. When I finished mine - just a few months before we met - I found Fubuki...and she’s remained with me ever since.”

“...huh. I’ve heard of clans carrying contracts through their bloodline, but never quite like that,” Obito muses.

“The bond between our clans is as old as the clan itself...an owl chosen to be a Suigin’s companion is considered highly honored. They take their role as our protectors very seriously. Which,” Ryū offers, tone turning a bit sheepish, “is likely why Fubuki is so...hard on you. She knows that there are risks with you coming to see me.”

For a moment, Obito thinks over the owl’s warning. “...yeah…”

“But I think your saving me from Root has helped change her view of you. At least a little.”

Obito, not so sure, doesn’t answer.

Looking around the hall, Ryū thinks for a moment. “...well, there are other random tales from notable women in my line, but...I’m not sure they’re as interesting as the rest.”

Hearing a hint of fatigue in her voice, Obito suggests, “Maybe time to take a break, instead.”

“I’m not  _ that _ tired…”

“Maybe I just want to sit with you for a while.”

Sighing, Ryū gives in, letting him lead her back to their seats. Obito then brings her close, tucking his chin atop her head. To think...a line with such poor luck, and yet...always managing to make it through one more generation. How lucky they are for her to even live or exist, let alone to have met.

...but one thing irks at the back of his mind: the two-sided ‘curse’ she mentioned. The hate Eiko supposedly passed down. In all honesty, he can’t really see Ryū hating anyone. With all he knows of her, it seems impossible for her to ever get that angry.

...and yet…

If she ever learns the truth - ever comes to know all he’s done, all he will do - would she hate him? Her line is one of medics that stretches back nearly to the beginning of chakra within humans. Life and healing are their utmost priority...and how many has he taken? Or ordered taken through his underlings?

...what would she say if she knew?

Feeling her go lax with sleep against him, he looks to her thoughtfully. It’s clear she knows, at least, that he isn’t exactly a  _ good _ person. Likely she suspects him to be  _ some _ kind of missing nin. And yet...she persists anyway. Loves him anyway. Maybe…

Heaving a heavy sigh, he pulls her a bit closer, indulging in the feeling of her softness. She is all he cannot be...soft, and kind, and trusting...gentle, and hopeful. He has to wonder if she’ll ever realize what she  _ really  _ means to him.

...but maybe now is not the time.

Ever so carefully, he scoops her up in his arms, taking her up to the manor’s second level and laying her into bed. Eyes flicker over Root’s marks, and it sparks a few coals of anger in his belly.

...they’ll pay. But not yet. All in due time.

Instead, for now, he leans in and presses lips to her brow, hearing her hum happily. The anger quickly quells, replaced instead with a pleasant warmth only she can bring. Daring to smile, he retreats from the building, readying to teleport.

But as he leaves, he finds he’s no longer alone.

He’s only seen the sage once before now, and she’s still just as imposing. Rightfully so, he can’t help but feel...nervous in her presence. “...Suigin-sama,” he addresses politely.

Sprawled over the front garden, the dragon eyes him openly.  _ “So, she has told you the tale of her origins, has she not? A curious story, indeed…” _

“And it’s all true?”

The sage’s tongue flickers like a serpent’s, Obito unable to glean any emotion from her scaly, antlered face.  _ “History has a way of changing with each retelling. I have done my best to remember and record the stories of those who bear my chakra. There may yet be...inaccuracies. But so too are there tales of rabbit goddesses of the moon...of a man who tamed chakra and forged nine beasts from the great Shinju tree. Many see these as more myth than truth...but who is to truly say but those who were there?” _

“...do sages ever speak clearly, or does everything have to be a riddle?”

Amusement glints in her eyes.  _ “...you humans are so amusing. So varied, and yet...in some ways, all the same. I speak as my thoughts form...don’t you do the same?” _

Obito just deadpans. “...I should be going.”

A nod.  _ “...Ryū will remain here to heal. Should you seek her again, it would be wise to come here first. I must clear a path for her back to Konoha after Root’s actions.” _ She looks to him, unblinking.  _ “...remember what I told you, human.” _

“...I couldn’t forget if I wanted to,” is his low reply. And with that...he disappears back into his Sharingan’s dimension.

Lost in thought for a long moment, Suigin then looks up to the manor: the windows of the master quarters.  _ How far they have come...how much farther can they go? Time alone will tell... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I'm a day late with this one Dx Still very busy, and I just...ran out of time. Gonna try to hop right to the next one and get it done before it gets too late.
> 
> So I wasn't exactly sure what to do for this one, and asking Meg got me the answer she'd been thinking about Ryū's background when she made this prompt, so...that's what I went with! Along with some somber fluff, and a little cameo from Suigin herself, lol
> 
> Anywho, I've still got lots to write, so that's all for now! Thanks for reading~


	8. Day Eight | The New Chicken Coop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Reiji gets a little older, Obito decides to expand his responsibilities, and have a little project for them to do together.

“Reiji!”

Mind urged from a book he’s reading, perched on his belly atop his bed, the boy looks up at his father’s voice in his doorway. “Tōchan?”

Obito gives a grin, and Reiji already knows what that means: they’re going to get into mischief. “Hey! Come with me for a minute - I need your help.”

Brow wilting just a hair, Reiji considers his book for a moment before marking the page, shimmying off the bed and crossing to the door. “What are we doing…?”

“We need to get supplies.”

“...supplies?”

“You and I have a project today. We’re going to build something in the backyard.”

That gets him to perk up. Build something…? He’s never built anything before! “What is it?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Oh, he’s heard _that_ before. Tilting his head with a skeptical look, Reiji asks, “...does kāchan know what we’re doin’...?”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if she did, right? Come on! We need to get everything we need so we can start!”

Heaving a light sigh, Reiji follows and puts on his shoes before the pair head into the village proper. It’s a pretty day, and Obito soon leads them to a lumberyard, discussing requirements with an employee. In the meantime, Reiji looks around curiously at all of the stock.

“Hey! We’re all done.”

...well that was fast. Moving dutifully back to his father’s side, Reiji pauses. “...where’s the stuff?”

Obito holds up a scroll. “In here!”

“...huh?”

“It’s a sealing scroll. You can store things in it with sealing jutsu! That way we won’t have to carry it all by hand.”

“...oh!” Still in the Academy, Reiji hasn’t learned that much yet. But...it _does_ make him wonder why he had to come along if a person can carry it all by themselves… Either way, he trots obediently beside Obito, doing his best to keep up with his father’s longer strides.

Soon enough, they’re back in the yard, and Obito unseals all of their things. Wood, nails, hinges, some roofing shingles, and even some wire fencing is soon laid out in the grass. Crouching beside it, Reiji looks up. “...what’s all this for?”

“We,” Obito announces, tucking away the scroll, “are going to build...a chicken coop!”

“...chicken…?” Dark greys widen. “...really?”

“Yes!”

“...is that okay?” He’s never seen any chickens inside Konoha before...just out in the farms beyond the village wall. Dogs and cats, sure...even owls like his mother’s summon. Maybe a chicken isn’t that different from an owl…?

“Bah, it will be fine,” Obito counters, waving a hand. “You sound like your mother with all of your worrying.”

“I don’t wanna get in trouble!”

“We won’t get in trouble, Reiji. It’s not like we’re going to have a big farm in our backyard! Just a few. No one will even notice!”

That...doesn’t totally reassure the boy, but...well, hopefully Obito knows what he’s doing.

“Now, you will be my little helper. I’ll do most of the building, and you manage our supplies, all right?”

“O...okay.”

“Now, first, we have to build the walls…”

As Obito follows a guidebook that was in with the wood, Reiji eagerly fetches whatever his father asks, watching with curious eyes as he slowly begins to put everything together. What starts as piles of parts soon transforms into a little house…!

Nailing on the shingles, Obito holds a few tacks between his lips, hammering as Reiji keeps him supplied with the strips. They took a short lunch break quite some time ago, and he knows it won’t be long until his mother gets home. They’re almost done...maybe they’ll finish before she arrives?

“Ne, tōchan…”

“Hm?”

“So, how are we gonna get chickens for the chicken house?”

“Just buy some, of course. We’ll get them as little babies, and raise them up!”

“...babies?” His eyes go round. “Will they be small…?”

“Very small. So you have to be careful with them! We’ll have to keep them inside for a while until they get bigger, and it gets warmer. If they get too cold, they’ll die.”

The blunt mention of death makes Reiji jolt a bit. “O-oh…”

That earns a glance from his father. “...we might still lose some regardless, but...we’ll do our best, right?”

“...right.”

“And...what do you two think you’re doing?”

The pair both turn to see Ryū standing in the backdoor frame, arms loosely crossed with a perked brow and weary smile.

“Kāchan!” Reiji chirps, smiling at his mother. “We’re making a chicken house!”

“Oh, are you now?” Ryū’s eyes move from her son to her husband, still smirking. “Funny...I didn’t know we had any chickens who needed a house…”

Obito pouts. “Well, not _yet_…”

Ryū heaves a light sigh. “Is it even legal to have livestock in this part of the village?”

And...there it is. She’s echoing her son, as per usual. Obito gives a small groan and a roll of his eyes. “I think the village has bigger worries than a handful of chickens in someone’s backyard! You and Reiji both worry too much.”

“It’s to make up for your not worrying _enough_,” she counters with a laugh, only half serious.

“...I worry about plenty of things.”

“Oh?”

“...well, two things.”

A white brow perks.

After a slight pause, Obito points. “One,” he offers, pointing at Ryū, who goes pink. “Two,” is the addition, pointing to Reiji.

Something seems to still in Ryū for a moment, gaze suddenly miles away. As Reiji looks from her to his father, he sees a similar look.

...what’s going on…?

But then the moment passes, and they seem to snap out of it. “...oh, all right - fair enough,” Ryū concedes, shrugging. “But if Kakashi comes knocking with a warrant of arrest for your chickens, that’s on you.”

“Bakakashi has _far_ bigger problems than my chickens.”

“...I wanna pet a chicken!” Reiji then blurts, earning looks from both his parents...and then laughter.

“Well, I’ll bring some home soon,” Obito promises, ruffling the boy’s two-tone locks and eliciting a giggle. “For now, we still have work to do!”

They finish up the roof, and then work on stringing up the fence and putting up a gate to get in. By sundown, the coop is pretty much done.

“Now all it needs is some chickens!”

Busy with work for the next few days, Obito finally has time to visit one of Konoha’s outlying farms, and returns with a box, grinning widely.

Excitement evident, Reiji swiftly hops from foot to foot as his father sets the box down in the sitting room. He can already hear soft peeps, and a small flutter erupts in his chest!

Then off comes the lid, and an assortment of little chicks startle at the movement. They’re so small…! A few red, yellow, brown, black...about a dozen little birds stare up at them curiously.

“...oh…” Crouched beside the box, Reiji looks up in wonder to his father. “Can...can I hold one?”

“Be very careful - they’re fragile.” Reaching in, he scoops a little blond chick, depositing it in Reiji’s cupped hands.

Ever so gently, Reiji brings them up toward his chest, resting on the balls of his feet and staring. The little chick bobs its head, looking around and stumbling with novelty over the palms of his hands. Having never held anything so small before, Reiji sits still, diligently watching to make sure he doesn’t drop them.

Watching his son for a moment, Obito asks, “So…? What do you think?”

There’s a pause...and then a small sniff. Bringing up his face, Reiji startles his father with tearful eyes and a trembling chin. “It’s...so small, tōchan…! I...I love it a lot…”

Obito blinks, not expecting such an emotional reaction. But...well, he _is_ Ryū’s son, and something tells him she’ll be just as overwhelmed by them when she gets home. And...he might’ve sniffled like that when he was Reiji’s age. Watching as the boy gently nuzzles the chick to his cheek, Obito gives a soft huff of a laugh. “Yes, they’re...very small.”

A few hours later, handing Ryū one of the reddish birds, he watches as she too gets misty-eyed. “...oh my gosh…”

“...why is everyone so emotional over chickens?”

“Because they’re tiny and cute and soft!”

They remain indoors for a little over a week, and then get moved out, a weak heat lamp (wary of fires) in one corner to make sure they don’t get too cold. Every day when he gets home from the Academy, Reiji hurries to the backyard to check on them and give them pets.

“...sooo…?”

Standing out a window and watching, Ryū turns to see Obito smirking at her cheekily. “...what?”

“Admit it.”

“...admit what?”

“It was a good idea.”

She gives a soft snort. “...all right, all right. It was a good idea.”

“See! I have lots of good ideas!”

“You do! And then you have some iffy ones,” she retorts with a grin, laughing as he pouts and latches onto her waist, chin on her shoulder. “...but yes, this one was good. But you do realize this means teaching him later about what it means to eat one, right?”

“Of course. He’ll do fine.”

“...you told me he cried when he held one the first time. It’s _not_ going to be easy.”

“So did you!”

“But I’ve also prepared my own food from that level before! Just...be gentle with him.”

“Bah...it’s part of growing up.”

Looking to him thoughtfully, Ryū murmurs, “...I know. I just...don’t want things to be as..._difficult_ for him as they were for us, ne? I want him to be able to take things slow. Be a kid for a while. No need to rush him into being an adult so fast, right?”

Obito half-hums, half-grumbles. “...we’ll see.”

Another snort, leaning her cheek to his. “...everything’s going to be better for him.”

“...it is.”

“...we’ll make sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehe, fluff x3 So this is sort of just...expanding on a few asks on the subject: adding a little more substance and some additional context. I'd say Reiji is about...six or seven here? New in the Academy and still a pretty small kiddo. It's about time Reiji has something along the lines of a pet! Even though...he might end up eating some of them. But hey, that's part of life. He'll have to learn about mortality one of these days. And this is a lot easier than OTHER methods. He doesn't get Suzume until he's a few years older, so...chickens will do for now lol
> 
> Buuut yeah, not much else to say: just some famjam fluff, which is always good x3 Thanks for reading!


	9. Day Nine | Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Yule Ball announced, everyone is nervous and looking for a date! You can't go to a dance with no one to dance with, after all!

As soon as it’s announced, the Yule Ball is the subject on every student’s (and many professors’) tongues. Girls quickly become giddy, wondering who might ask them, what they’ll wear, and how the night might go. Boys, on the other hand, seem to stutter, finding themselves pressured to find a date.

For the champions of the three schools, this is even more apparent. Set to start off the night with their partners, it’s of the utmost importance that they find a suitable second half to both represent their schools...and themselves.

“So, what do you think? Will you go?”

Ryū looks up from her Charms assignment, quill hovering over her parchment. Hesitating, she then admits, “I...doubt anyone will ask me. And how sad would it be to go alone, right?” Her lips quirk in a nervous smile.

“But it’s been hundreds of years since the last Yule Ball! You’d miss it just because you don’t have a partner?” Rin counters, looking abashed. “Surely you can still enjoy it without a partner, right?”

“...I don’t know…”

The other Hufflepuff gives a curt breath. “...well, I don’t know if anyone will ask me, either. So how about this: if no one asks us, we’ll just...go together! As friends!”

Ryū considers that. “I...well, sure! But...surely Kakashi is going to ask you,” she offers.

“Oh, I don’t know...he’s such a stick in the mud! I overheard him saying he might not even go!” Rin folds her arms, one leg swung up over the other. “Honestly...what’s wrong with boys?”

That earns a soft laugh from her friend. “I haven’t the slightest idea.”

“Well...what about Obito?” Rin then asks. “I mean...you two talk quite a bit!”

“You talk to him, too.”

“Well, a little…” The umber-haired witch wilts a bit. “I...haven’t made as much time for him as I should, lately. And...well, it can be a bit..._tough_ talking with a Slytherin, right?”

There’s a pause. “...I don’t pay houses much mind,” Ryū murmurs, eyes falling back to her essay. “...I know you’re awfully busy with Kakashi most days, anyway.”

“Well...you didn’t answer my question. Sounds to me like you’re obfuscating!”

“...I don’t know, honestly. I mean...we’re friends. But I’m not sure if he’d want to ask me…”

“...well, I guess we’ll see how it goes,” Rin sighs, letting the subject rest. “...I suppose if all else fails, we can ask them ourselves.”

At that, Ryū flares bright pink. “I...I couldn’t -!”

Her friend laughs, waving aside her concern. “I’m just saying. Who knows? Maybe we’ll have more fun going just the two of us, huh? Just remember: try to be by yourself sometimes: if you’re alone, they might be brave enough to ask you!”

Still a bit flushed, Ryū doesn’t reply, bending over her work and busying herself to avoid the conversation going any further.

It’s true, she’s become fairly good friends with one Obito Uchiha, a Slytherin and fellow fifth year. How he wound up in that house she can’t be sure: he’s such a goof, and very sweet. House rivalries are so strong, it can be a bit...disheartening to see how they all treat each other. Fitting, at least, that his self-proclaimed rival Kakashi Hatake is in Gryffindor. They, alongside Rin, grew up in the same part of England together...while Ryū only got to know them once she started school at Hogwarts. Rin had quickly latched onto her as a fellow Hufflepuff and future Healer. The pair became fast friends, and Ryū was absorbed into their little trio, now a quad. And at first, it had been all roses.

But as they got older, and things like house rivalries and crushes started to become more apparent, their group has become a bit...fractured. Kakashi and Obito are still friends...she thinks. But the classic rift between their houses has grown as they’ve aged. Rin, rather smitten with Kakashi, hardly ever has time for Obito anymore. Ryū is really the only one who still talks to him. Which is mostly because they’re still friends, and she doesn’t pay the houses much mind. But...also because she’s secretly smitten with him herself.

And while Obito is friendly, well...there’s little hiding his old flame for Rin when they were young. Times have changed, and she’s not sure if he feels the same...or that he could ever see _her_ in such a light. Everything is becoming so confusing and complicated...she just wants things to go back to how they were. With the four of them as friends, not worrying about hearts or houses or...whatever!

But as she finishes her work and rolls up her parchment, Ryū can’t get the subject out of her head. Rin’s already off chatting with the other girls of their year, so...Ryū decides to go for a walk to try and clear her mind. With her things put away, she heads out through the hidden passage and just...strolls through the corridors. It’s not quite time for curfew, and a few other students are still out and about for one reason or another.

Eventually, she sits herself on a bench, leaning back and sighing. Well...so much for a jaunt making her feel better. Now she’s just worrying while walking.

“Ryū.”

Tiling her head back down, Ryū blinks at the sight of none other than Kakashi. For a moment, she’s a bit unsure what to say. He doesn’t talk to her much anymore. “...hi! What are you doing in this part of the castle…?”

“This and that,” he replies vaguely. His posture is lax, but...there’s still a slight look of tension about him.

“Oh...well, Rin’s in the Hufflepuff dormitories if you’re looking for her. I just...wanted to go for a walk.”

“That’s all right. I saw her earlier.”

...well then. Feeling a little unsure why he’s suddenly breaking the silence, Ryū just sort of...waits awkwardly. “Did you...need something?”

There’s a beat of a pause. “...I just thought I’d come see if you’d...like to go to the ball. With me.”

For a moment, it’s like he’s speaking a different language, Ryū blinking in both surprise and confusion. He...but…? “I...I thought you’d want to ask Rin. I mean, aren’t you two -?”

“We’re just friends,” Kakashi counters quickly.

“...but it’s been ages since you’ve even talked to me,” is her retort, brow furrowing as she only grows more confused. “Why would you ask me and not her? You talk every day!”

“Doesn’t mean I’d want to ask her to a ball.”

After a pause, Ryū exhales, still feeling taken aback. “...Kakashi, I...why are you asking me?”

“Cuz I want to.”

“That’s not -?”

“I like you.”

“But...why?” Her hands lift in a gesture of being dumbfounded. “...you’ve only gotten more distant the older we’ve gotten. Sure we all used to spend time together when we were first or second years, but lately you’ve ignored all of us except Rin!”

“Rin’s just...persistent.”

“...do you not like her?”

“I…” It’s his turn to flounder. “...I don’t know. Sometimes she’s a little...much? I can’t...put it into words.”

“She _likes_ you, Kakashi,” Ryū admits, hoping Rin would forgive her telling him. “That’s why she talks to you! Tries to make sure you’re doing okay! Would you really push someone away who cares for you like that?”

...he doesn’t have a reply for that one.

“...look. I’m...flattered you asked me. But I couldn’t do that to Rin. I’m sorry. If you don’t _want_ to ask her, then...don’t. It’s not good to play with her feelings like that. But...I can’t do that to her. And…” She plucks up her bravery, and admits, “...there’s someone else I’d...rather go with, if I’m to go at all.”

Kakashi’s eyes flicker over her face...and then he seems to wilt with a kind of understanding. “...I get it. Sorry I asked.”

“No, don’t -”

“Forget it.” Turning on his heel, Kakashi spins around and stalks off.

Raising a hand as if to pull him back, Ryū slowly lets it fall with a sigh. She...had no idea he liked her...she wasn’t even sure they were friends anymore! He’s so...so...stubborn!

...poor Rin. Does he really not have _any_ feelings for her…? Surely he must! Rin is so kind, and helpful, and positive! Even Ryū used to admire her as a bit more than friends for a while. Leaning elbows on her knees, she buries her face in her hands. Now what’s she to do…? She can’t tell Rin Kakashi asked her...it would break her heart. But...if Kakashi doesn’t return her feelings...would it be kinder to at least let her know?

Ugh...this is all so obnoxiously complicated! A bit overwhelmed, her jaw clenches against the feeling of tears. While Ryū knows it can’t just go back to how it was, no matter her wishing...all of this drama is just making her heartsick.

Sniffling and wiping her eyes on her robe sleeve, she stands and just...mulls it all over. And then, with an idea in her mind, she turns and starts walking again. Through the castle she goes, descending down some stairs until she’s in the dungeons. She’s...never actually been to the Slytherin dorms, but...hopefully she’ll find her way. A few green-clad students eye her funny, but Hufflepuff is arguably the least disliked of the houses by the Slytherins. No one gives her any trouble.

“Um...excuse me…”

Turning around, a seventh year perks a brow. “...yeah?”

“I was wondering if, um...if I could visit someone in the...in the dorms?”

“Who are you looking for?”

“O-”

“Hey!”

Turning around, Ryū actually wilts a bit in relief. Obito himself is jogging down the corridor toward her. “...hey!”

The other students then take their leave, the pair turning to face each other fully. “Everything okay? You’ve never been down this far, have you?”

“No, I haven’t,” Ryū admits, tucking into herself a bit sheepishly. “At least, not beyond for Potions. But, um...I wanted to talk to you.”

Obito blinks. “...okay! Here, uh…” Unlike the upper floors, there aren’t exactly benches in the dungeon...so he instead leads her into the Potions classroom. “You didn’t really answer me if you’re all right.”

“Yeah, I’m okay.” A pause. “...at least...I think I’m okay…”

“Did something happen?”

“...Obito...what happened to us?’

He blinks. “...uh...what do you mean?”

“I mean us, and our friends. Rin, and Kakashi. Everything was great when we were younger, and then...it all started to feel like it was...breaking apart.” Ryū wilts, and Obito can’t help a look of worry. “...you...you know that Rin likes Kakashi...right?”

“...yeah. She has for a long time.”

“And are you…? I mean, do you -?”

“Rin’s a dear friend to me,” Obito replies softly. “But...people change. Which is why things aren’t the same. It...kinda hurt realizing that, but...what can you do?”

Expression still somber, she looks up to him with her typical doe eyes. “...Kakashi asked me to the ball.”

“W...wait, what -?”

“I said no.”

“...but -?”

“Rin likes him. I’d never do that to her. But now I’m worried that she’s going to get hurt when she realizes, and I don’t w-want her to be mad at me, and...and…!” Ryū’s face starts to crumble, shaking with a few small sobs.

Obito flounders, hesitating a moment before moving to sit beside her. “Hey...it’s okay. Rin’s a tough person. She’ll get through it. But I don’t think it’s a matter of Kakashi not liking her. He’s just…” Obito heaves a sigh, trying to think of how to explain. “...he’s stubborn. And...I think he could come around. He’s just so used to doing everything on his own. Rin’s doting might just rub him the wrong way cuz he doesn’t know what to do with it.”

“Should I...tell Rin what he said?”

“Nah...leave what’s between them, between them. They’ll figure it out. You told Kakashi what you thought. Now he’s got to think about it himself.”

“...okay.” A bit tired after all the fuss, Ryū just sort of...collapses herself against Obito’s side. “...do you think we’ll ever all be friends again like we were…?”

“...I dunno. Like I said, people change. And if that means friendships don’t work like they used to...better to let them go than let them get ruined, right?”

“...mm.” Glancing up, Ryū manages a little smile. “...everyone might think you’re just a goof, but you’re actually very wise, Obito.”

That makes him go a soft shade of pink. “...maybe I’m both.”

She giggles. “...maybe you are.” Heaving a sigh, there’s a moment of peaceful silence. “...hey, Obito…”

“Hm?”

“...would you like to go to the ball with me?”

Immediately, she feels him stiffen. “M...me?”

“Mhm. You don’t have to. I would just…” Ryū glances aside, now pink herself. “I would...like to go with you, but only if you’d want to. You can say no.”

“But...why me?”

“Well...you’re one of my best friends, for one. And, um…” The pink gets a bit darker, but she pushes through. “I...I like you...you’re very sweet, and you always listen to me. I feel...safe around you. Like a friend. But...also...like m-more than...a friend. I-if that’s bad, then -!”

“You...you really like me…?”

Greys hesitantly flicker to his face, afraid of what she’ll find. His expression is slack with surprise, and a rosy red. “I…I do. I have for...a while. But I wasn’t sure if you...a-and Rin...and -”

Cutting her off, Obito latches onto her, and she can’t help a squeak of surprise as he hides his face in the crook of her neck. “...I like you, too,” he mumbles against the collar of her robe.

“...really…?”

A nod.

She blinks wide eyes. “...so...w-would you go with...with me?”

Another nod, and then, “...I don’t know how to dance…”

There’s a small pause, and then Ryū bursts into a fit of giggles. “Well...I don’t know how to, either. We can stumble through it together, okay? Though...I think the heads of houses are going to give the students who need them some basic lessons…?”

Letting go enough to look at her, Obito nonetheless gives a hint of a pout. “...so, I can’t practice with you…?”

Softening, Ryū gives a pink-cheeked smile. “Well...I guess we can learn with our housemates, and then...p-practice together…?”

That gets him to brighten. “...okay! We’ll find an empty classroom and do it there.”

For a moment, Ryū’s heart flutters. Dance in an empty classroom...with Obito...alone? “S...sure!”

“Okay! Then...that’s settled!” With that, Obito hops to his feet, looking motivated. “I’ll...need to get some dress robes…”

“Yeah, me too. I never thought I’d need some!”

“Uh...is there a certain color I should get…?”

“I think the guys usually wear black, right? Um…” She nibbles her lip. “...I’ll see if I can find black. Or...maybe white?”

“White would be good. It would match your hair!”

Ryū gives a giddy giggle. “That’s true! And it is the _Yule_ ball...snow, and all that.”

“I bet you’ll look really pretty!”

As Obito blurts, the pair of them go pink all over again. “T...thank you. And you’re sure to look d-dashing in dress robes, too!” She beams at him, entirely overwhelmed.

A silence falls...and then grows…

“Oh, it’s probably almost curfew! You better get back to the Hufflepuff dorm,” Obito then realizes, leading the way to the door.

“I’ll be okay! Our Head is pretty forgiving,” Ryū assures him. “But you need to get back, too.”

“It’s not far. So, uh...once we’ve had some lessons, we’ll see about practicing, right?”

“Right!”

“...okay. Got it. Uh…” Looking a bit overwhelmed with all they’ve covered, Obito flounders for a moment. “...then I’ll say goodnight…?”

She nods with a smile. “...goodnight.”

Another moment passes of them just standing there, and then...they each manage to peel off the way they’re headed. Obito heads back toward the dungeons, and Ryū makes her way back up the stairs, feeling a strange kind of light-headed. She...told Obito she likes him. She asked him to the ball. And he...he said yes…!

For a moment, she forgets all her worry about Kakashi, and practically floats back to the Hufflepuff dormitories.

“Where’ve you been?” Rin asks, a brow perked.

“...went for a walk.”

Studying her friend skeptically, Rin loosely folds your arms. “...you look funny,” she notes bluntly.

Deciding to be forthright, Ryū simply replies, “...I asked Obito to the ball.”

“You _what?!_”

“It was your idea!”

“Well I -! I didn’t expect you to do it! You’re so…”

“What?”

“Shy!”

“Well...like you said, it’s a limited opportunity. No time to be timid, right?”

Rin seems to try and find a counterpoint. “...I...guess you’re right.”

“So, you should go ask Kakashi. But...tomorrow. It’s after curfew.” _And he needs some time to think…_

Going a bit pink, the other witch eventually wilts in concession. “...I’ll...think about it. I really wasn’t thinking you’d...do that.” She gives a small huff of a laugh. “...guess I thought we’d end up going together.”

“Well...if Kakashi says yes, then...we can all go together, right? Just like...old times.”

“...maybe we can. I guess I’ll ask him about it when I...ask him. _If_ I ask him.”

“We’ll just have to keep the boys from bickering, huh?” Ryū tries a grin.

Not bothering to stop a snort, Rin counters, “I’m not sure that’s possible, but...we can try.”

“Now all we need is to learn how to dance…”

“I bet Kakashi already knows how.”

“Really?”

“Sure! He has to know everything,” Rin laughs, her friend soon joining in. “...well, now that I’m over my surprise, I’m glad you asked him. That took guts! I mean...you’ve liked him for a while, right?”

At first going pink at the praise, Ryū then balks. “Wait, you...you knew?”

“I’m your best friend, of _course_ I knew,” Rin counters, smiling smugly.

“O-oh...well, Obito seemed clueless.”

“Of course he was. He’s Obito. Did he, you know...say he likes you back?”

“M...mhm…”

Rin lights up. “That’s wonderful! I was hoping...I know he was quite keen on me for a while, but...I don’t know. Obito’s sweet, but...well, you two are just better suited.”

“...people change,” Ryū agrees, echoing Obito’s words.

“A good way to put it. Now...I dunno about you, but I think I might turn in. We’ve got Charms first thing and I don’t want to be groggy!”

“Mhm!” Following her friend from the common room, Ryū holds a cautious hope: that maybe, in some small way...they might get to have a night like it used to be. The four of them together again. Tucking into bed, she stares up into the canopy above her, trying to imagine her upcoming dance lessons.

Fighting a giddy smile, she brings her pillow up over her face to smother her giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HARRY POTTER AU. Meg brought this up a while back and I've wanted to dabble in it, so...here we go! Also a very self indulgent love square cuz...it's fun to write xD And cuz that way everyone (eventually) ends up with a love, and I adore KakaRin tbh.
> 
> Anywho...not too much else to say! I might do more HP later, we'll see how it goes. But for now, that's all I've got. Thanks for reading!


	10. Day Ten | Shrek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days off are a blessing, and she's going to spend them being lazy and relaxing with him. Now, they just need a movie to watch...

Dressing down from her stagewear, Ryū shakes out her hair with a hand, sighing tiredly. Saturday nights are always the toughest, in her opinion. Clinic work is every weekday, Monday to Friday. Friday and Saturday nights are then club nights, with Sunday being her only really “day off”...at least, in theory. Given that it’s currently three am, she’s technically working a few hours _on_ Sunday. But after she goes home and sleeps for a few hours, she’ll have the rest of the day to lounge about and recuperate.

Then, back to work on Monday.

Freed from her lingerie and makeup, Ryū packs up her bag, heading out the front door to her Uber. Her phone shows no notifications, lips pouting ever so slightly. She was hoping for a message from Obito, but...well, he’s a busy guy. She’ll text him in the morning after some sleep. Maybe he’ll have a spare hour or two they can get together.

...she misses him.

Once the car pulls up to her curb, she drags herself out and up to the door, eventually ending up on the third floor. Key ring jingling, she manages to get the proper one and unlock her door, slinging her bag rather unceremoniously to the floor.

“Hey!”

“Wha-!” Heart making to leap out of her chest, Ryū actually falls back against the door, eyes wide and sliding halfway down before she finds her legs again.

“Oh, shit! I’m sorry, I -!” Already making to help pull her upright, Obito’s expression is a mix of shock and apology. “I thought you knew I was here! I mean, I turned on the lights…”

Still recovering, Ryū lets him sort of just...set her back on her feet. “That...that’s okay. You just, uh...startled me.”

Once he’s sure she’s all right, Obito can’t help a laugh. “Did you think I was a murderer in here to kill you?”

“Honestly? Yeah. Or a robber, or…” A hand gestures vaguely. Obito’s had a key for quite some time, she just...wasn’t expecting him. He didn’t text her, after all…

“Ah, my bad. I wanted to surprise you…”

“Yeah, well...you did,” Ryū laughs, a hand bracing against her head.

“Eh heh…”

“Well now that I know you’re not here to kill me...it’s good to see you,” she offers, smiling tiredly. “I’ll be honest, I was sort of sad you hadn’t texted...but now I guess I know why.” Moving further into her apartment, she collapses atop the couch with a sigh.

“Shouldn’t you just...sleep?”

“Well, yeah...but I thought you’d want to talk, or...something.”

“We can talk in the morning, huh? I just wasn’t in the mood to sleep by myself,” Obito replies, crouching beside the couch and giving a grin.

In spite of herself, Ryū smiles warmly. “M’always glad when you sleep here...wish you could more often.” Before he can explain yet again, she waves a hand. “But I know why you can’t...just - hey!”

Ignoring her protests, Obito proceeds to scoop her up off the couch. “You can’t sleep here!”

“I _know_ that, I just -!”

“Into bed with you!”

“I have to brush my teeth, first!” Wriggling in his grip, Ryū manages to get set down, huffing a bit as Obito laughs. “Gimme a minute, will you?” Into the bathroom she goes, changing into her nightgown and readying for bed. By the time she crashes into it, she’s on the verge of passing out. Obito’s already beneath the covers, and wastes no time in pulling her close, nuzzling into her neck and earning a slew of giggles. “That tickles…!”

“I have to recharge,” he insists against her skin, taking a deep breath. “My Ryū battery is low…”

Ryū flushes pink, turning in his grip to tuck under his chin. “_All_ my batteries are low,” she jokes sleepily, hearing him snort.

“Then you need some sleep.”

“Mhm...working on it…” Settling a little more, it doesn’t take her long to go under, sleeping soundly in his grip until late morning. Greys then flutter open, finding herself having flipped over in the night to rest her back to his front. Obito, still slack with sleep, breathes through a comically-gaping mouth, snoring ever so slightly.

Struggling not to giggle and wake him, a few minutes pass of her just watching him, feeling utterly content. But eventually - knowing he doesn’t like to oversleep - she reaches over her shoulder and gently boops his nose. “Time to get up, sleepyhead.”

“Hn, wha…? What time is it…?”

“About ten-thirty.”

“Ugh…” A hand wipes down his face. “Late…”

“Well, we were also up very late. I think this is about fair, don’t you agree?”

Looking blearily at her, Obito mulls that over. “...mm, maybe. And yet…” He then gives her a squeeze, grinning at her little squeak. “I really don’t feel like getting out of bed yet…”

“Me neither…” She’s quite content in his arms, all things considered. The bed is nice and warm, and she really doesn’t have anything pressing...but he might. “...got anything you need to be doing?”

A moment to think. “...not until this evening.”

“Then...is it so bad to linger a little bit?”

“Mm, no,” he relents, a hand stroking along her upper arm. Their legs are a tangle, and he grins as she plays a little footsie. “But I feel lazy…”

“Lazy is fine every once in a while. Sundays are always my lazy days...a few hours to build back up before the week.”

Obito just hums, currently lost in smelling her hair. He has, in fact, gotten rather indulgent in how he spends his time since he met her. His gang is still run efficiently - they’ve been doing just fine since she delved her way into his life. Maybe even a little better with his improved mood. She’s become an outlet for him, filling in a hole he’d been trying to patch with shallow, temporary means. No more one-night flings...now he’s got something far better.

...speaking of which…

His hands slowly get a little handsier, nosing along her neck before indulging in a few water-testing kisses. She might not be in the mood, after all...so he goes slow, seeing how far she’ll let him push her.

Ryū, however, responds with light sighs and a tilt of her head to let him closer, so he takes that as an unspoken permission. Cock already half hard, he takes to rutting hips against her backside, all the more encouraged as she moans, shuffling back against him wantingly.

“I thought we were going to be lazy…?” she purrs in question.

“We can still do lazy,” he replies against her shoulder. Hips grinding against her, he slips an arm up over her waist, sneaking up under the hem of her nightgown to bury a hand over her mound. Still mouthing at her skin, he twitches as she moans, her pelvis bucking up against his hand as he fondles her clit over her panties. A growing wetness soon builds, her cheeks flushing and breath rising.

When he’s fully erect, he reaches into the bedside table, barely pulling down his boxers to free his length and get it covered. Urging her to lift a leg, he tugs aside the bridge of her underwear and just slips in from there. It’s the bare minimum to get A to B: lazy, just like he said. One arm under her side to hug her back to his front, the other keeps up swirling touches to her button. Thrusting just enough to make friction, he kisses and nips at her shoulder, panting against the skin as pressure builds.

Moans and mewls soon grow in frequency from his lover, the sounds only encouraging him all the further. Pumping faster, Obito grunts and groans against her back, tucking his brow into the crook of her neck. Her arms hug atop his own, a strangled cry of his name bringing him undone. Thrusting up to the hilt, he gives a few small jolts of his hips as he cums, biting her shoulder and earning a pleasured cry.

His hand continues against her clit, and it’s not long before she too unravels, twitching and moaning. They ride out their highs before going slack, panting and shuddering.

Once he’s back in his head, Obito plants a sheepish kiss against the rather obvious mark along her shoulder. “Heh...sorry about that…”

“I-it’s fine,” is her reply, still a little shaky from orgasm. “It...felt good.”

They allow a minute to recover before finally deciding to rise. Stripping the condom, Obito suggests, “I...need a shower.”

“Me too...you can go first. Then I’ll make some breakfast. Maybe we can watch a movie…?”

“Hm...sure. Then I better head out.”

Her lips purse in a hint of a pout, but she doesn’t protest. She’s already gotten a night with him, and a pleasant romp. Add in breakfast, and she’s going to be spoiled for the weekend. “Okay...want anything in particular?”

“Whatever you want to make.”

His own shower is quick, redressing and giving her her turn. She’s already made coffee, which he gratefully takes a mug of. It’s a pleasant, sunny Autumn day, staring out the window at the city as he takes in liquid energy. Then while she cooks, he peruses her movie collection.

“...heh heh…”

“What?”

“Can I pick the movie?”

“Uh...sure.” In all honesty, she just plans on snuggling him and dozing. Once she has two plates of pancakes, eggs, and bacon, she joins him in the sitting room while he skips through all the previews. “So, whadja pick?”

Smirking, he holds up a DVD cover.

...Shrek.

Ryū just blinks. “...oh wow. I haven’t even thought of that movie in...ages.”

“Ogres...have layers,” Obito tells her in a shockingly good Scottish accent, earning a laugh. “Get OUT OF MY SWAMP!”

Tucking her elbows into her sides as not to drop the plates, Ryū struggles against her laughter. “Stooop, I’m carrying the food!”

They settle atop the couch, cuddled up with their plates as it starts. Though the movie’s largely faded from her memory, Ryū still laughs and points out parts that particularly tickle her funny bone.

“Dragon!” she cheers when the beast appears on-screen. “That’s what my name means, you know.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! I remember she was always my favorite because we shared the same name, haha!”

“Does that make me donkey?”

Ryū giggles. “You’re not an ass!”

“I disagree. I can be quite the ass.”

“Nooo, you’re more like Shrek. You’ve got _layers_,” she teases with her own accent. “You can be a little crude but you’re sweet on the inside.”

In spite of himself, Obito goes a light shade of pink. “Guess that fits...I’m ugly, too.”

“You are _not!_ I will fight you over that!”

“Better not kiss me, you might turn into an ogre.”

“Obito!” Cheeks puffing, Ryū sets aside her plate, trying to climb over him.

“What are you -?” His protests are cut short as she does indeed kiss him, stiffening a bit and going pink again. One hand awkwardly holds his plate up out of the way, the other holding around her waist.

“...see?” she insists once she comes up for air. “...still a dragon.”

He flounders for a moment, having no retort.

Looking to him stubbornly, Ryū nuzzles his cheek. “...I think you’re hot as hell,” she then insists, earning a snort. “And I’m a dragon. I know what hot is.”

Still snickering, Obito gives up. “All right, fine…”

They get through the rest of the movie, still giving colorful commentary throughout. But as the credits roll, Obito stretches and looks to a clock. “Eh, I should get going…”

“Aww…”

“I’ll be back before you know it.” They take their dishes in to the kitchen, and Obito heads for the door.

“Be safe, okay?”

“I’ll try.”

Looking him over once more, Ryū then straightens up and gives him a peck. “See you later, _Shrek_.”

He just gives her a look, returning the kiss and heading down the hallway.

For a time, she leans in the doorway before snorting and closing it. _What a goof..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Meg, I can't believe me you gave me this prompt -and on my birthday no less- xD Obviously it's not a HUGE part of it, cuz...it'd be pretty short otherwise. So it's more of a side focus, I guess. In addition to some slice of life and a lil lemon ;3
> 
> Otherwise, uh...not much to say about this one? I can never say no to some ObiRyū smut, so uh...that was completely self indulgent on my part xD But for today, that'll do it! Thanks for reading~


	11. Day Eleven | Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit if jealousy is natural, right? Well...he's going to just DO something about it.

It began innocently enough, as such things tend to do. During her years at the hospital (many more than typical of one her age, given her head start on learning there), Ryū has known more medics than she can likely count. Some have retired since then, others passing away...and new faces appear to help bolster their numbers.

By the time she’d met Obito - quite by accident, and not even knowing his name - Ryū had been working in the hospital for over eight years, with a prior six years of training before that. To say that her life was tied to it was...well, a bit of an understatement. In many ways, it was a second home, not just a place to work. Though she wouldn’t really count any of her colleagues as close friends, she’d yet to have a true cross word or sour relationship with any of them.

After her series of trips to Suna that Spring to help them expand and liven up their own medical greenhouses, Ryū was returned to her normal schedule. What she didn’t know that was during her absence, a new class of medics had graduated and officially joined the staff. A half dozen new faces greeted her upon her restarting her typical schedule.

And among them was a man named Iwao. At first he...really didn’t do anything to catch her attention. Male medics were quite a bit less common than female, but Ryū had never really given it any thought.

“Mind if I sit with you?”

Looking up from her homemade bento, Ryū pauses, glancing around to the other tables in the hospital cafeteria. There’s a number of empty tables, and a few other medics taking their lunch in the same hour. She, meanwhile, is seated by herself while she reads over a surgery report for a patient she’s been transferred to. “Um...sure! Iwao, right?”

“Right! And you’re Ryū,” he replies with a flash of a smile.

“That’s me.”

“I didn’t really get to meet you those first few days - seems you were in Suna?”

“Mhm,” she replies, lowering eyes back to the report.

“Sounds like you did some great work over there! Last I heard, a kunoichi saved the Kazekage’s brother with some herbs you helped get started over there!”

“It’s been doing well, yeah.”

“As soon as I heard that, I had to admit I was impressed. I’ve never been much good with the herbal part of medicine, admittedly. So I was eager to meet you!”

“Well, I’m...just another medic, really,” Ryū assures him with a brief smile. Something about this guy is making her a little...unnerved.

“So, you trained here from Academy age, right?”

“...I did.”

“Never actually went to the Academy itself?”

“No, I...didn’t. It would be against family tradition,” she explains, as she has dozens, if not hundreds of times. “It’s against our beliefs to kill or harm. And...well, that’s exactly what shinobi do.”

“Wow...that’s amazing.”

After a pause, Ryū heaves a small sigh. “...Iwao-san, I’m...sorry, but I really need to brief myself on this patient before my lunch is up, and…”

“Oh, no problem! I’ll leave you to it. Maybe we can have a moment to chat some other time? I’d love to get to know you better!”

“...maybe we will,” she evasively replies with a rather forced smile...which Iwao doesn’t seem to notice. With that, she tucks herself back over her report, making it quite obvious she won’t be talking any further.

And oh boy, it only gets worse from there.

Any time Ryū looks the least bit _not_ busy, Iwao seems to just...appear, attempting to make conversation. More than once, he actually startles her to the point of gasping. It starts to get so bad, she scopes out the hallway between visiting patient rooms or various labs in order to avoid him. Even other medics started to notice, helping to intervene when they can.

Of course, as she got to know and fall in love with Tobi, it became all the more complicated. While she was indeed ‘taken’, in a sense...it wasn’t exactly a relationship she could admit to. Telling Iwao she was already seeing someone would only get her so far. It wasn’t like she could introduce them, and ‘prove’ she wasn’t available.

After the fourth war, there was a brief respite. Ryū was assigned to manage and heal Obito, and Iwao and the rest of the medics had their hands full with the war injuries. They were both so busy, there wasn’t any chance for them to run into each other.

...for a while, at least.

Due to the rather delicate nature of their relationship (especially with all eyes on Obito after his release), they both agreed to...play things down for a while as not to raise suspicion. So, for a few months, they played at being strangers, falsely rebuilding their bond from the ground up as not to incur Konoha’s wrath upon Ryū’s love for a traitor. Eventually, Obito decided it was safe enough to be lightly affectionate in public, and occasionally visited the hospital while she was working, and he had rare time off from his community service.

“Hey.”

Turning from a patient room doorway, Ryū can’t help a small flinch. “Oh...it’s you! Sorry, I was...expecting someone else.”

That gets Obito’s brow to furrow. “...who?”

“It’s...a long story. Nevermind that. What brings you here?”

“Had some free time and wanted to see you.”

That brings a warm smile to her face, still going a bit pink. “Well...I’m very happy to see you, too. I think I can take my lunch now - care to join me? I...only have my bento, but I can share!”

“Nah, you need your food, you’re working.”

“Well...you can get something from the cafeteria. It’s really pretty good food, I just don’t like to spend the money. But it’s fine this once,” she counters, seeing Obito move to object. “Once isn’t about to break the bank, koi.”

Obito gives a pout, but nonetheless acquiesces. He hasn’t had any lunch, and...well, he’s still working on this whole ‘cooking’ thing. While he goes through line, Ryū picks a place to sit.

And that’s when he shows up.

“Hey stranger!”

Barely withholding her reaction internally, Ryū looks up to see...Iwao. “...hello.”

“This seat taken?” he asks, while...already sitting opposite her.

Expression carefully blank, Ryū struggles to think of a way to handle this...cleanly. “...actually, I -”

“Eh?”

Ryū deflates ever so slightly. Here we go… “Mind if we have some company, koi?”

Her question, however, is mostly ignored. Obito is squinting in both confusion and suspicion, while Iwao looks...a bit flabbergasted.

“...Obito, this is Iwao-san. He’s a coworker of mine. Iwao-san, this...is Obito.”

“...I, er...I know who he is,” Iwao replies stiffly, watching as Obito rather obviously takes the seat right next to Ryū. “I...wasn’t aware you two know each other.”

“I was his medic upon his return to Konoha,” Ryū replies. Which...is technically true, and has been her go-to explanation thus far. “We just sort of...clicked.”

Iwao’s eyes seem to flicker between the two. “...I see.”

“She saved my life, when no one thought I was worth saving,” Obito then cuts in, earning a glance from Ryū. What is he…?

...oh!

“No one else saw any potential in me...they all just wanted me executed. And maybe that would have been better justice. But now, thanks to her, I get a second chance to make things right, and try to be a better person. Without her...I wouldn’t even be here. How could I not appreciate that? Someone so kind, and warm, and thoughtful…”

Though she knows Obito is partly exaggerating just to ward Iwao off, she can’t help a building heat in her cheeks. And upon blinking, she feels the telltale sting of emerging tears, turning aside for a moment to clear her throat and dash at her eyes.

Obito, meanwhile, gives a hint of a smug smirk as Iwao clearly struggles not to boil over.

“...yes...Ryū-san is a very kind and caring woman,” he manages to say through clenched teeth. “...one can only hope such kindness isn’t ever taken advantage of.”

“Well, I’ll just have to step in if that ever happens, hm?”

“Obito, your...your food is going to get cold,” Ryū then cuts in, attempting to diffuse the tension. “And my lunch isn’t for very long…”

“Ah, you’re right...thoughtful and attentive as always,” Obito praises, leaning against her as Ryū ducks a bit sheepishly.

Iwao, all the while, looks ready to snap his chopsticks.

Once they manage to escape the cafeteria, Ryū sags against a wall with a sigh. “...sorry about that,” she mumbles.

“Is that who you feared I was?”

“...yes. He’s been after me since...around the time I met you.”

“You’ve held him off this long?”

“Yeah, somehow...but maybe he’ll quit now.”

“Hm...he better.”

Ryū looks up to him warily. “...just don’t do anything rash, okay?”

“Of course not. I have to be careful, remember?”

“...I know. That’s what worries me.”

A week later, Ryū is standing outside a patient’s door, reviewing their chart before heading in. She’s in the outpatient department, about to follow up on a minor surgery performed that morning. But before she can take another step...a hand plants against the wall, the attached arm barring her path.

“Wh-?”

“Ryū-san.”

Turning, Ryū finds none other than Iwao. “...what are you doing?”

“I thought I’d have a little chat with you.”

“I’m _busy_, Iwao-san.”

“You’re always busy! This guy can wait five minutes while you hear what I have to say!”

Feeling his chakra agitate with temper, Ryū does her best to stay calm. While she very well can knock him on his ass with a pulse of chakra to his nervous system, she’d rather avoid an outbreak of violence. “...and what is so important you need to interrupt my work to tell me?”

“You’re making a huge mistake.”

“...you’ll have to be more specific.”

“I mean regarding that _asshole_ you’re letting into your life! He’s _dangerous_, Ryū - look at everything he did! And you think you can _love _someone like that?”

...she’s so taken aback, all she can do is gape at him.

“A man like that isn’t even a man...he’s a monster. And he’s going to hurt you, Ryū. You have to get away from him! If you want...I could step in. Protect you. Because I can guarantee he’s just using you!”

After a brief moment, her shock begins to erode as it’s burned instead by anger. How dare he…? How _dare_ he?! Chakra swells over her right hand, ready to lay him out flat -!

...but before she can, he suddenly careens down the hallway several feet with a dull thud. Surprise ruining her concentration, Ryū’s chakra fades, staring wide-eyed at he struggles to regain his senses.

Turning the other way, she sees none other than Obito. She’d been so consumed by Iwao in her face, she hadn’t noticed his chakra.

Panting lightly, he shakes out his fist, temper clear in his face. “All right, asshole...that’s enough. If you ever so much as _look_ at Ryū without her say-so...I’m gonna do a _lot_ worse than that…! You creepy, snivelling little -!”

“Obito,” Ryū cuts in, a hand on his chest. “...that’s enough. You made your point. I...need to go report this.”

Still looking ready to spit fire, Obito lets her guide him back down the hall. “...tch…”

“...thank you…”

“...you’re welcome.”

Several months then pass...mostly without incident. Rather than be bothered by Iwao, Ryū instead gets glowered at any time he catches sight of her. Which, in all honesty, doesn’t bother her in the slightest. Her ability to ignore him is more than enough.

Obito continues to visit from time to time. A fuss is never raised by Iwao, or anyone else. And that suits her just fine.

Sitting at her desk in her office, Ryū taps an impatient finger against the woodgrain. She’s awaiting some lab results for a patient, and the lab is currently severely behind after a minor influenza outbreak. Thus, everything else has been backlogged, and her typically saint-like patience is...fraying. She could really use a break to sit back, recharge, and calm her temper. But it’s the only thing left on her agenda. Her shift is nearly over, and she’d like to at least hear _something_ before she heads home for the day.

Then, there’s a knock at her door.

“Come in.”

A small pause, and then Obito peeks his head through. “...you sound unhappy.”

She softens as she sees his face. “...a bit, yes. Just...work setbacks,” she sighs, leaning back in her chair. “I’m weary, frustrated, and honestly need to go scream into a pillow for a while. I’ve got an hour left in my shift, and if those lab results aren’t on my desk by then, I will be...well, unhappy.”

Obito blinks, then dares to step in. “...anything I can do?”

“Unless you know a way to get the lab back on track, I’m afraid not,” Ryū sighs. Fading into a pout, she stands and lets her muscles stretch before indulging in a hug. Arms loop around Obito’s neck. “...I can’t wait to go home and spend an evening with you...I want takeout and a hot bath and lots of cuddles. Not necessarily in that order.”

That earns a small snicker. “I think that’s doable, sure.” In return, he lets arms sit around her waist, tucking into the crook of her neck. “It’ll be fine. Things go awry sometimes, hm?”

“I know...it’s just torture sitting here...waiting. I don’t even have any paperwork left to do,” she mumbles, pointing to the finished stack along one side of her desk. “_That_ is how bored and taskless I am.”

“...oh.” Considering her desk for a moment, Obito then lets a grin grow over his face. “...well, if you’re stuck waiting here...maybe we could pass the time somehow?”

“I don’t exactly have anything fun to do in here…”

“Oh, I can think of something,” Obito counters, shifting his grip from her waist to her backside. “We can make our own fun, hm…?”

At that, Ryū stiffens, going red. “Wait, you mean...here? Do..._that_ here?! What if we get caught? I’ll so be fired!”

“Tch, nooo. It will be fine! Just something quick, hm? It’ll pass some time, and take your edge off,” Obito explains, nibbling at her ear.

Ryū gives a soft whine. “B-but…?”

“Your office is at the end of the hall. No one will notice…”

...he’s making this very hard to resist. “...if I get in trouble, it’s your fault…”

“Fair enough.”

“..._quickly_, then.”

Permission granted, Obito wastes no further time. Hands make quick work of her coat, slipping it off and running hands up and down her spine, mouth at her neck.

Ryū bites back a mewl, doing her best to be as quiet as possible. Together, they’re a flurry of hands, touching and moving just enough clothing to make this work. Ryū’s top is rolled up over her breasts, trousers pulled to her ankles. Obito’s in turn are down to his knees, setting her atop her desk while he stands and slips inside her.

“Nngh…!” Holding around his neck with one arm, Ryū spares the other to his hip, sparking his damaged nerves as he starts thrusting atop the desk. The whole thing wobbles, her papers slowly jumping toward the edge.

Holding her hips, Obito eventually lets one hand reach past her, holding the lip of the desk as he goes deeper. Ryū’s quiet sounds and the subtle squeak of the desk can _probably_ be heard from outside, but it won’t be much longer. Ryū’s moved her spare hand to her clit, breath quickening as she nears release. Obito too is close, and with a few last thrusts, he unloads with a soft moan, trying to muffle it into the crook of her neck.

...and then there’s a click.

Both of them freeze, Obito daring to look first. It...it’s…?

Slowly, a triumphant grin grows over his face. “...well well,” he can’t help but boast. “Guess this makes it clear enough she’s _taken_, eh?” He accentuates his point with another thrust.

Ryū, beneath him and completely mortified, dares to peek over, face half-hidden behind Obito’s bracing arm. In the doorway, holding some paperwork...is Iwao.

He’s red as a lobster, but whether more from embarrassment or rage, she can’t tell. A long moment passes of him standing in indecision before just...dropping the file folder on the floor and slamming the door shut.

“...oh...my gods,” Ryū whispers.

Obito just snickers, sparing a moment to kiss her cheek. “I’d call that...poetic justice.”

Ryū, in the meantime, has a mild panic attack about being found mid-coitus on her desk.

Once he’s adjusted, Obito realizes as much, helping her sit up. “I wouldn’t worry about it. As mad as he might be, something tells me his pride will keep him from talking. He wouldn’t be so mad if he wasn’t still feeling jealous. So he’ll keep this to himself. Otherwise he’ll feel defeated.”

“...men are ridiculous.”

Obito just laughs, letting her get herself back in order. “Well...now he knows.”

Ryū sighs, burying her face in her hands. “...I can’t believe you did that.”

“Did what?”

“The...the _thrust_ thing, and the taken, and…”

After a blink, he gives another grin. “Well...like you say, men are ridiculous. He had to know that what’s mine is mine, right? Territory, haha!”

Face still hot and hidden, Ryū just shakes her head as Obito pulls her close, chuckling.

“...well, I’ll head home now. Get that takeout and bath ready for you, hm? You can, uh…” He glances around to the now-scattered paperwork. “...finish up here.”

That earns a small snort, and he grins. “...okay. Um…” Peeking through her fingers, Ryū mumbles, “...thanks for the pick-me-up, I...guess.”

“Next time you need a break at work, let me know.”

“N-no!”

“All right, all right...we’ll save that for home. Besides...I think we made our point.”

“More like _you_ made _your_ point.”

“...exactly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, more smut xD I was GOING to try to do another verse, but...it didn't really...work. Maybe for another prompt, lol
> 
> Anyway, this is actually based on a few asks from the RP blog, and is set in the same verse as the Distraction series (which...would give a lot more context, but is also very long xD). I just sorta...embellished a little bit. Fleshed out what had been kinda been established in RP.
> 
> But uh...yeah. It's v late and I'm tiiiired so that'll be all for now. Thanks for reading!


	12. Day Twelve | Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito's been working so darn hard lately. What better way to take a break than with a massage?

Some days are...harder than others. And it doesn’t help that he’s gotten a bit of a slow start. Over a month in solitary, being mistreated and fed slop means Obito not only lost weight, but serious muscle mass and stamina. Building that back up was a rather slow and steady process, especially given his lethargy and depression for a time after being released.

But Obito wasn’t given much time to recuperate before being put through his paces. Both chakra and kekkei genkai sealed, he’s given the most mundane (and yet oddly challenging) tasks the village can think up. He’s reminded of his old D-ranks, only crafted for adults...and the express purpose of making him suffer.

Ryū does her best to help. While she’s not exactly allowed to assist with the tasks themselves, she instead tries to help pick him up afterward. To avoid further suspicion, he’s actually assigned his first six months to live with Kakashi himself, as part of an observation protocol. She stops by every few days to bring him some supplies, and just...spend some time with him. He’s still suffering from his incarcerated treatment for several weeks afterward, and it takes time to warm back up to being touched. But Ryū is ever patient, minding his boundaries and helping him adjust.

“Back again?” Kakashi asks one afternoon, glancing up from a book.

“Thought I might as well. Is he awake?”

“Probably. Though, uh...I thought I’d warn you of something.”

She gives him a curious look.

“Your rather frequent visits are raising some eyebrows.”

“...what do you mean?”

“People are starting to come up with rumors.”

Ryū can’t help but stiffen. “...you mean...?”

“Not about Obito, though. Seems some folks are convinced you’re here to see _me_.”

A blink, and then she flushes pink. “Oh, you mean...like we’re…?”

Clearly amused, Kakashi nods. “So if you hear that through the grapevine...it wasn’t me who started it.”

She huffs a humorless laugh. “...do people really have nothing better to do?”

“Well, given we’re all still in recovery mode, it’s about the only entertainment some people have. Just ignore it.”

“I will. But thanks for the warning.”

He lifts a hand in acknowledgement, letting her inside and getting back to his book.

Obito is sprawled on the apartment’s couch, and she can tell just by looking at him he’s not feeling well. The six months are nearly up by now, and he’s doing much better. With Ryū’s supplied home cooking, he’s been filling back out again. Still with a ways to go, but he’s not nearly as drawn as he was.

“Hey…”

At her voice, he jolts a bit, the arm over his eyes lifting. “...oh!”

Ryū gives him a tired smile, watching as he sits up with a flinch. “You look exhausted.”

“So do you.”

“Yes, well...hospital work is never done. How are you feeling…?”

“Sore as all hell,” he admits, rubbing a hand over his face. “The last week or so has been pretty physical tasks, and I’m still so obnoxiously out of shape.”

Ryū gives him a sympathetic look. “Have you tried having hot baths?”

“Bakashi’s apartment doesn’t have a tub, just a shower. And I don’t want to go anywhere else…”

“I see...well, speaking of, have you decided what you want to do about moving out? Or are you going to stay here a little longer?”

“I don’t know...I should get out of Kakashi’s hair, but I don’t make nearly enough to stay someplace on my own.”

“...is it too soon to have you stay with me?”

Obito heaves a sigh. “...I don’t know. It’s been six months, but...I don’t want Konoha getting suspicious of you.”

“We could always just say it’s a combination of treating you and you needing cheap rent.”

“Hm...maybe. I’ll think it over.”

Setting the meals she’s brought (including some for Kakashi, as a way of thanks), Ryū hums in thought. “...well, in the meantime, I could try to help.”

“Meaning?”

“I could give you a massage. It would probably help with your sore muscles.”

Obito stiffens a hair, then glances to the window. Kakashi’s sitting on the tiny balcony beside his apartment door, still reading. “...er…”

“Oh, don’t mind him. Here, we can put the couch cushions on the floor for something for you to lay on. It’ll be fine!”

Still looking a bit unnerved, Obito nonetheless agrees, standing and letting her move things around. “Do I need to...take anything off?”

“Well, it would be a little easier that way.” Seeing his uncertain look, she motions for a pause, going back out front.

“Leaving so soon?”

“Well, no...I know this might be very forward, given this is your apartment Kakashi, but...would you might stepping out for a bit?”

He perks a very suspicious brow, making her flare pink again.

“N-not for anything like that! I just…” She leans in, dropping to a whisper. “Poor Obito needs some work done on his muscles, and I think he’s leery of being...seen? I know you’ve already gotten a look at his zetsu half, but…”

“Maa, maa...I suppose I can do that,” Kakashi replies, snapping his book shut. “Tell him I’ll give you two your privacy. But if anything is -”

“I promise nothing will be out of place,” she cuts in, going a deeper shade of red.

The Rokudaime chuckles, ruffling her hair and earning a pout. “I’m just giving you a hard time. Hopefully he’ll feel a bit better by the time you’re done. I think he’s been having a tough time sleeping with his body so sore. And in the meantime, I need to run some errands, anyway.”

“...thank you.” Watching him go, Ryū then steps back into the apartment, going so far as to draw the blinds. “There we go. Kakashi’s going to run into the village for a bit, so it’s just us!”

Obito visibly relaxes. “...okay. Thanks for...doing that.”

“He understands.” Once Obito is relieved of a few layers, he lays himself atop the cushions. “Okay, so...where does it hurt worst?”

“My back. Especially up toward my shoulders.”

Ryū gives a nod, and then takes a careful perch over his backside, knees along his sides. A very light hum of chakra glows along her hands, which start working at the muscles of his upper back.

Almost immediately, Obito gives a groan of relief, going more slack beneath her. “Oh gods that feels amazing…”

She can’t help a light giggle. “I’ve barely even done anything!”

“Well don’t stop,” is all he mumbles in reply.

Beaming to herself, Ryū keeps up her attentions, both hands and chakra working together to ease up the tension and knots in his muscles. First are his shoulders, and then she moves up to his upper arms. Then down to his mid and low back, eventually moving to his legs. All the while she just idles peacefully, losing herself in the motions and hardly noticing the passing time.

What she does notice, however, is that it doesn’t take Obito long to actually just...fall asleep. Giving a glance as she senses his chakra still with idle rest, she then gives a soft smile, keeping up her regimen until she can no longer feel or sense any more disquiet in his muscles.

“Ne, Obito…”

“Mm…”

“...how about I put the cushions back, and you can take a nap on the couch?” She can put together the dinner she brought in the meantime for when Kakashi gets back.

“...‘kay,” he slurs, letting her help him up and rebuild the couch...which he quickly flops back atop and gets right back to sleep.

Knelt at the head of it, Ryū spares a minute or two to brush fingers back through his hair. The white has already given way back to black, her haircuts trimming the last of it away. Part of her is a little sad they no longer match, but she does still prefer Obito as she first knew him to look. She then gives him a soft kiss on the brow before commandeering Kakashi’s kitchen.

Thirty minutes later, the food is done, and...Kakashi is still gone. Setting everything to keep warm, Ryū checks a window, her senses not picking up his chakra anywhere nearby. And Obito is still dozing on the couch behind her.

“Ryū…”

“Hm?” When she gets no verbal reply, she looks over her shoulder to see Obito holding up rather expectant hands with just a hint of a pout on his face. Seems he wants some company.

A little pink, Ryū goes to perch on the edge of the couch, but then eeps as Obito gets ahold of her and pulls her down to his level. “...um -?”

“It’s lonely,” he mumbles, clearly still half asleep.

That gets her to soften, losing her startled tension. “...I know.”

“...stay?”

“...of course.” Realizing she’s rather...trapped, Ryū does her best to adjust herself, pretty much draped over him. But that seems to be exactly what Obito is aiming for. Once she’s settled, he heaves a heavy sigh, and...falls back asleep.

Studying his face for a moment, Ryū then just...lets her eyes close, a small part of the back of her mind wondering what Kakashi’s going to think when he gets back…

Twenty minutes later, he finally reappears, stepping in and pausing. By now, Ryū’s also fallen asleep, the pair of them slack atop the couch. The food is still warm, and he glances between them and the kitchen.

...well, he might as well eat. He’ll wake them up later. For now, it’s clear they need the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Distraction verse random fluff, lol - we haven't actually plotted this far, so some details aren't exactly set in stone, but I mostly just...winged it. Poor Obito...Konoha's working him to the bone! Good thing he has a very attentive lil medic to help him recuperate x3
> 
> Not much else to say about this one, I s'pose, and I've still got more writing to do tonight. Thanks for reading!


	13. Day Thirteen | Drug Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing a loved one struggle with addiction is never easy. And it's even harder when that's not their only vice. But she loves him, damn it...!

It’s not like she isn’t used to it. Every day at work, Ryū typically sees at least one person suffering from substance abuse. Their city runs rampant with opiod addiction, let alone everything else being peddled. So the fact that Obito was a user didn’t really surprise her in the least. If anything, his is one of the most understandable cases she knows. The car accident that disfigured him left him in painful shambles. Of course he’d been prescribed something that strong for the damage.

And then, well...clearly things got out of hand, as they are wont to do.

So far, Ryū hasn’t really confronted him about it. There was their brief discussion of his addiction a few weeks after they’d gotten together, but...well, it had been rather inconclusive. Obito hadn’t agreed to go to any sort of detox or rehab at the time. And she doubts he will any time soon. His way of life just...doesn’t really have room for it, she supposes.

For the most part, she leaves the subject alone. He functions...fairly well. There are times where he goes a bit beyond managing his pain and instead gets himself high as a kite. But that’s not always just the oxycodone, either. Ryū has always been the sort to see substance use as each person’s personal choice. It’s their body and their decisions. But...well, part of her still worries about the effects it all has on his health. She loves him, after all...and she’d rather not lose him.

Overall he still seems to be in decent health. A stable weight, no seizures, and only the occasional nausea and headaches when he goes overboard. And Ryū knows well that pushing for rehabilitation when it’s unwanted can cause a bit of...tension.

But eventually she knows they’ll probably have to have that conversation again.

Sitting and watching a movie one evening after work, Ryū startles as the door flies open. Obito staggers in, clearly out of it and not even closing it behind him. Before she can ask what’s going on, he takes up the little garbage can by her front door and vomits into it.

Ryū can’t help a cringe.

Once he’s done heaving up his guts, Obito pants and wipes at his chin. “...sorry…”

She just watches him, seeing him go rinse out his mouth in the bathroom. “...again?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just…” She sighs, legs drawn up to her chest as she sits in the corner of the couch. “...you know I worry about you when you get like this.”

“I’m fine.”

No response.

Obito leaves the bathroom, standing in the doorway for a moment. “Would you rather I be all twisted and locked up in pain?”

“Of course not! But it’s not just the oxy, either...you know that…”

His jaw sets. “Didn’t know this was suddenly such a problem.”

“I just worry about you, Obito. Human bodies aren’t meant to take this stuff in. Highs feel good, but...a lot of this stuff is hurting you in the long run. And I don’t want you hurt, I lo-”

“Sorry that I have shit in my life I like to leave behind on occasion,” he mutters. “Not everyone has stable jobs and nice apartments and -”

“Hey! That’s not fair! I’ve got my share of problems. Just because I don’t handle them like -!”

“Forget it,” Obito cuts in. “I’ve got a headache and don’t feel like having a fuckin’ argument with you about this. If you’re gonna preach, I’m out.”

“Obito, I’m not trying to -?” There’s a flinch as he slams the door shut behind her. In the pervading silence, she heaves a heavy sigh, trying to ignore a frustrated sting in her eyes.

Well that was a disaster.

Part of her knows he’s just aggravated because he doesn’t feel well. But she also has to wonder if she’s being too pushy. This is only the second time she’s really brought it up. It’s not like she’s judging him for it! She’s the last person to do something like that. As someone both medically versed and so stupidly empathetic, she realizes how hard something like addiction is to handle. It’s not a _sin_ like so many paint it. It’s a medical condition. One that can be treated. One she’d like to see him treated for, so many he could stop feeling so miserable whenever the drugs make him sick.

No longer in the mood for her movie, she just shuts the whole thing off, remaining curled on the couch. Then a thought strikes her, and picks up her cell.

_Hey, Kisame? You got a minute?_

_What’s up little boss lady?_

_...Tobi was here. High and sick and...grumpy._

_Oh...I take it he wasn’t very polite?_

_No...I was trying to talk to him about it and he just...blew up._

_Not easy talking to him when he’s like that, that’s for sure._

_If you see him...could you just...say something?_

_What do you mean?_

_I wasn’t trying to...make him feel bad. Or shame him. I’m just worried._

_I think he knows that. But yeah, I’ll pass that along. Tobi, he’s got a lot going on. It’s a crutch._

_Yeah, I know. But it’s one that’s slowly eating at him, too. And I don’t want to lose him…_

_Well, I don’t think that’s going to happen. But I’ll try and talk to him._

_Thank you...you’re very sweet, Kisame._

_You’re gonna make me blush!_

Smiling a bit to herself, Ryū puts aside her phone and sighs, trying to think of what else to do. She has work in the morning, and still hasn’t had dinner yet. But she doesn’t have much of an appetite anymore. Worry over what Obito might be up to now - being sick and ticked off - means her stomach is too knotted up to want to eat. Instead, she just makes herself a cup of tea before preparing for bed.

* * *

The next morning, Obito wakes with a groan. He ended up sleeping on his apartment floor, rising with a ringing headache. Fighting back the urge to be sick, he scrambles around to get his bearings. A check of his phone shows a message. Figuring it must be Ryū, he scowls and opens it to find...no, it’s not her. It’s Kisame.

_You up to meet?_

Dark brows furrow. He needs to meet? About what? Racking his brain doesn’t bring forth anything he can think of that would be of concern.

_Sure. Usual place?_

A minute of silence, and then, _Sure. Half an hour?_

_Can do._

Rubbing a hand down his face, Obito makes and downs a cup of coffee before quickly changing clothes. With that, he heads out. Reaching the docks he typically meets Kisame at, he idles agitatedly, wanting a smoke but not having anything on him.

“Hey, boss.”

Obito glances over his shoulder. “Hey.”

“You look like shit. No offense.”

“None taken. I _feel_ like shit.”

Coming up to stand beside his employer, Kisame heaves a heavy sigh. “Heard you had a rough time of it last night.”

“What?”

“Boss lady was worried and sent me a text.”

That earns a scowl. “She trying to get you to preach to me too?”

“Boss...lemme ask you something.” After a pause to make sure he won’t be interrupted, Kisame begins with, “...how long have you been alone?”

“What?”

“Just answer the question.”

Obito mulls that over, still a bit pissed off. “...I’m never alone.”

“Bullshit. You know what I mean.”

“Tch…” Realizing he’s not going to avoid this, Obito mulls that over. There was his wreck...then Rin’s suicide. Then he fell out with Kakashi, and...fell _in_ with Zetsu. From there, it was a blur of meeting and building his current gang. Drugs, murder, stealing...always with his cohorts.

...but that’s not what Kisame means, is it?

How long was he seeking out sex, and ending up disappointed when they left? How many one night stands, how many rough nights when partners went wrong, how many spent alone and feeling like he’d never fill that gaping, bleeding hole in his chest?

Shoulders hunch forward, not wanting to admit the truth. “...a long time.”

“And?”

“And _what?_”

“And how long have you been with Ryū?”

There’s a glance. He knows well enough by now Kisame only calls her that when he’s being serious. Like when she was… “...about six months.”

“Now, I want you to do something. I want you to think back over all that time alone. And I want you to think about the last six months. What’s the difference?”

Well that’s not even a question. “What are you _getting_ at?”

“What I’m _getting at_ is that you’ve changed since you met her. Maybe not everyone sees it, but...I do. I remember seeing that lonely, miserable, hard glint in your eye. You didn’t care about what happened to you. You cared about money and the rush, and...not much else. And that was fine. It was you, and only you. You did what you were doing because you didn’t _have_ anything else. But that’s not true anymore, is it?”

Obito doesn’t reply, jaw set.

“...you dragged her into this,” Kisame goes on, tone a bit softer. “And she’s put up with a hell of a lot for a civilian. You remember all those times she’s saved your ass? Sat up with you when your doses went bad? When your brain was on the fritz? She loves you. So yeah, she’s gonna be a little worried about you. You already risk a lot in your work. Maybe she just wants you to consider where you can cut down on some of those risks. Cuz before? If you’d’ve died? Let’s face it, we might mourn you a bit, but...it’s our work. We’d move on. In the grand scheme of things, no one would miss you. But now there’s someone who’d be devastated if she lost you. Doesn’t that make you even a little concerned about the mortality rate of your job and habits?”

...no response.

“...I’m not saying you have to change yourself for a lady, boss,” the underling offers gently. “You’re you, and she’s her. You met and clicked because of that. But...I don’t think she wants you to change, either. She just wants to be with you as long as she can. So of course she’s going to worry. She’s been good with you. Good _for_ you. Just...think about that. And try not to mistake her concern for you as a want to change you, eh?”

Obito still doesn’t have any words, just sighing heavily as Kisame claps a hand on his shoulder, offering a farewell. Dark eyes stare out over the water. It’s an overcast day, fog clinging to the surface.

...this life is all he’s known for so long. He can’t change himself overnight. He doesn’t even really _want_ to. It’s all a blur, a cycle of highs and lows, rushes and dissociations. Those highs are what he’s chased for a long time now. Something to make him _feel_.

...but…

“…_I look at you…or I touch you, see you, smell you…and I get that same feeling. My heart races, and my skin feels warm…I feel alive. I feel _alive _when I’m with you…!”_

...is he happy? Has he _been_ happy? What does that even mean, anymore? He’s thought, for a long time now, that risk and reward - the satisfaction of a hunt, or a job - make him happy. They give him that same euphoria as a high.

...but there’s always the crash…

“_And I…I love that. I love _you_. I love you so much that sometimes, it…it _scares _me. What if you leave? What if I lose you? What if all I have left is the thrills of work? What if they fade? What if I never feel again? What if –?”_

In a way, she’s the same. He’s content, and relaxed, and dare he say _happy_ when he’s with her. But then he has to leave. Then the color drains, he’s left back in the grey...and he has to find something else to bring it back.

“…_I love you, too. I love you so much…and I worry about you. About your work, and your medicine, and…things like this. I want to help you. And I’ll do all I can. But…I’m not your cure, Obito. I’m a person. I’m glad that I make you happy, but I’m not a replacement for other things you need. I think…it would do you well to talk to someone. Someone who knows more about all of…_this _than I do. I think it would help you.”_

Bringing his hands up to his face, Obito grinds the heels of his palms against his eyes. He doesn’t know what to think, what to do…!

“_She loves you.”_

“_I don’t want you hurt, I lo-”_

“Ngh, damn it!” Turning away from the docks, he stalks back toward the warehouses along the shore. He’s getting frustrated, and when he’s frustrated he can’t think. He wants something to take the edge off, something to -

...no. That’s not going to solve this. And maybe he can’t solve it now. This is a hell of a lot more complicated than a few minutes of thinking and then making a split-second decision.

...and maybe Kisame is right. Maybe this isn’t wholly about him anymore.

Resting his forehead against the cool metal siding of a building, he tries to think. Then he takes a few steps, determined to go to her apartment, and just -

...he should text her first.

Taking out his cell, he tries to think of how to begin. He _was_ a bit of a dick last night...ignoring that might just make her angry. But...then again, she’s yet to ever get angry at him. Exasperated? Yes. Frustrated? Definitely. But not angry.

...never angry…

Thumbs idle over the screen for a long moment before he just...takes the plunge.

_I know I fucked up, but...can we talk?_

Of course, she’s currently at work right now, so...he hardly expects a swift reply. Which is why he jumps so bad when his phone vibrates a few seconds later.

_I was hoping you’d say that. I’ll be home by 5:30 - I can bring takeout?_

For some reason...the reply punches him in the gut. No snark, no sarcasm, no passive aggressive throwback to his behavior. Just her ever-present patience.

Obito’s jaw clenches, willing back the sting in his eyes.

_...that sounds great._

One step at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF this one gave me all sorts of feels OTL This verse (which is the same as The Good, the Bad, and the Beautiful) deals with a lot of heavy subjects. Been a while since Meg and I have dove back into it! I miss it, even the heavy stuff.
> 
> I guess this one mostly speaks for itself...? My brain's a lil fried so extrapolating isn't in my skill set at the moment xD Meg's convinced Obito isn't quite ready to make that rehab plunge, so...I left it open-ended. Beyond that...idk? lol
> 
> Anywho, that's all for today! Thanks for reading~


	14. Day Fourteen | Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such weather is quite common back home. But that just means it's the perfect sort of day to sit back, relax...and cuddle.

In all fairness, the weather in the valley is typically what most would call gloomy on the best of days. Rain occurs more often than not, and sunny days are almost always peppered with showers. And when the cold air of the mountain peaks falls into the heated air of the volcanic vale, storms are bound to happen.

The pair have managed to escape Konoha, with a whole week free of the village. It took quite a bit of effort on Kakashi’s part to get the other Kage to allow it. But with Ryū serving as what may as well be Obito’s official keeper, he got them to relent so long as she kept an eye on things.

She makes a mental note to thank him more properly when they get back.

But for now, they’re tucked up in the mountains for the first time since the war. And even as it starts to rain, Ryū’s enthusiasm can’t be curbed. Home at last…!

As they make it to the head of the pass, looking into the valley below, she practically glows with happiness. “Look, there it is!”

Fog clings to the valley floor, but one can still barely make out the manor at the tail end. A few more miles, and they’ll be able to tuck in out of the rain.

Obito then comes up behind her, taking in the view. He’s really only seen it once, when he had to bring her here on foot. It’s...not a pleasant memory, so he’s glad to see it in better context this time around. “I still don’t understand why we couldn’t just use Kamui to teleport here...it would have saved so much time.”

“I know, but...until they ease up the restrictions on your chakra, we’ll just have to do things the old fashioned way,” Ryū replies with a weary smile. “...at least we got some exercise, ne?”

Obito doesn’t reply, just looking a touch grumpy.

Taking his hand, she leads him down the path and into the vale. “...you know...those clouds are starting to look rather dark...I think we’re in for a storm…”

“Really?”

“Mhm. We get quite a few during the more extreme months - both Summer and Winter. Something to do with the air temperature, but...I’m no weather expert.”

“So...we better get inside, huh?”

“Yeah, before it starts to - hey!” Squawking in surprise, Ryū latches onto Obito’s neck as he just...scoops her up. “What are you -?”

He simply grins, and starts sprinting toward the manor as the rain gets even heavier. Thunder rumbles like a giant taiko drum above them. Laughing and drenched, Ryū just holds on for dear life until they make it onto the engawa. The pair of them drip as they stand, Obito setting her back on her feet as they watch the rain fall and drizzle off the roof.

“Holy smokes!” Mopping her face with a hand, Ryū stares gleefully at the downpour. And her eyes get bright as lightning forks and thunder claps.

“...I didn’t realize you like this weather that much.”

“It’s just...part of being home. Konoha hardly ever gets any rain or storms compared to here. And it doesn’t really get any snow, either. So weather like this just makes me feel...at home.”

Obito watches her from the corner of his eye, seeing the genuine joy on her face. Looks like that have been fewer and farther between since the war. “...well, we better get dried off and warmed up before we get sick, hm?”

“Yeah, true...hopefully nothing got too wet in our packs!”

They head upstairs to the master quarters, unpacking their things and thankfully finding them mostly dry. Anything a bit damp is hung up to air out. Pulling off his mantle, Obito gives Ryū a glance as she disrobes. Even now, he still double checks her skin to ensure it really is completely devoid of marks.

“Nosy.”

The jesting remark makes him jerk slightly in surprise, seeing her looking over her shoulder at him coyly. “Er...sorry.”

“You’re the last person I mind seeing me like this,” she assures him with a light laugh. Nonetheless, Ryū softens, closing the gap between them. With all of Obito’s security arrangements, there hasn’t been much time for them to be together, let alone to any degree intimately. “...they really are gone.”

Taking that as a kind of permission, Obito gently smooths a hand along her side, finding the surface unmarked. “...guess it’s just a hard image to get out of my mind.”

“I can only imagine...I never got to see them as you did. But everything seems to be back to normal, as far as I’ve been able to tell these past six months. No fatigue, no marks...it’s like it never even happened.”

That earns a small furrow of his brow. “...there was more to that experience than the poison and the wounds.”

“Mm...I suppose. Maybe it just hasn’t sunk in yet. I just...haven’t really thought about it.” Ryū gives him another glance. “...I’ve had bigger things on my mind since then.”

“Bigger things than your own well-being?”

That earns a sly smile. “Don’t you know how I operate by now? Others first, me second.”

Obito’s expression deepens, but more into a pout than a scowl. “Well for _me_, it’s you first, me second.”

“I believe that puts us at a stalemate, then.”

They stare at one another, Obito pouting and Ryū’s arms folding stubbornly. After a solid thirty seconds of tense silence, it breaks with a slew of giggles.

“Well...for right now, we don’t have to worry about it, ne? Because for the next few days, it’s just the two of us. And nothing’s going to go wrong while we’re here. Shishō will make sure of that.”

“Yeah, you’re right…” They can save such discussions for another time. For now, they’re on a bit of a vacation. No heavy thoughts until they’re back in Konoha. This is supposed to be a break from...well, everything really.

“I _was_ going to suggest we go enjoy the hot springs, but...maybe once the rain lets up. Which I’m guessing won’t be until tomorrow…”

“That’s all right. Maybe today we’ll stay in and listen to the rain.”

“That...sounds like a lovely idea. I’ll get the fire going and try to ward off some of the cold.”

“I’d do it if I had my katon…”

“It won’t take me long.”

Soon enough there’s a crackling fire in the cooking pit at the center of the manor. While it works on heating the main rooms, Ryū and Obito instead move back out to the front porch. A stolen blanket is thrown around their backs, the pair of them nestled along the edge side by side. Sighing and leaning her head on his shoulder, Ryū goes slack in contentment. The rain is still pouring, thunder and lightning dueling in the skies. It’s such a familiar, soothing sound, she’s soon dozing.

Sensing as much, Obito gives her a questioning glance. How can she sleep through all that ruckus? Sure, the hike up here was tiring, but...it’s like someone’s dumping a bucket of bolts on the roof! If she’s really that wiped out...should he take her in for a nap?

Something, however, stays his acting, and he instead just remains where he is. It is, in a way, sort of relaxing. The smell of wet earth is strong, the front garden dancing with every strike of a raindrop.

_“When this is all over…when you come back…would you…stay here with me…?”_

The recalled question - from the night before he left for the war - makes Obito wilt. She wanted so desperately to leave everything behind. To come back here, live at peace away from shinobi, and villages, and war. And now she’s tethered back in Konoha just as much as he is. Because Obito knows she’d never consent to come back here unless he could go with her...and the Kage would surely never allow it.

...he’d promised her he would. But that was when he was certain their world would be replaced by dreams. Now that they’re still here, in _this_ reality...he can’t really keep that oath.

At least...not now.

Eyes dropped to his lap, Obito glances up at a particularly loud clap of thunder. And even then, Ryū doesn’t wake - just settles against him a bit more comfortably with a happy sigh.

...maybe they can’t have _everything_ they want. But for him, at least...she’s enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flufffffffff. With a sprinkling of angst, cuz...you can't really avoid it past a certain point in the Distraction verse (which this is set in). Let these two go HOME. Heck Konoha, best village is Kusunokizan. It has a DRAGON.
> 
> ...anyway xD Late posting cuz today was busy, but! I've got more writing to do, so that's it for now. Thanks for reading!


	15. Day Fifteen | The Other Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They knew this day would come eventually. But are any of them truly ready for it?

There’s a noticeable tension in the house this morning. Lying awake in bed long before he needs to be, Reiji stares up at the ceiling, brows wilted and greys flickering as he thinks. He’s never been so nervous in his entire life.

Granted, his life has only lasted about six years so far, but...well, up until this point, nothing has ever had him quite so rattled. It’s this morning that Reiji is to attend his first day of school at the Academy.

At first, it wasn’t even a certainty that he _would_ go. While a bit of a mixture of his parents in appearance, he took an early shine to his mother’s side of things when it came to chakra. Given his age of course, neither Ryū nor Obito had yet to give him any real training in either of their fields. Both, admittedly, had assumed he would follow their path. But as his introductory year loomed closer, they finally sat and had a talk about it.

“What do _you_ think, Reiji?” Ryū had asked, giving her son a smile. “You can do whatever you want to do. You can learn to be a medic, or a shinobi...or anything else! Would you want to go to the Academy?”

Reiji, only five at the time, had glanced between them nervously. While neither of them gave any sign of bias, just looking to him curiously, he still felt a pinch in his gut. If he chose one...would the other be disappointed?

“Can...can I still learn to heal if I go?”

“Of course you can! But we don’t want you to put too much on your plate at once,” Obito advised. “You might wear out.”

“But...I _can_…?”

“If that’s what you want,” Ryū confirmed with a smile. “We just want you to be happy.”

He’d agonized over it for days, weighing his options. Even at that age, Reiji knew of the scarcity of his bloodlines. There were only two other Uchiha besides his father...that being his uncle Sasuke and his child. And his mother was the very last of her clan, though they had always been rare. If he only learned to be like one...then the other might be lost forever…!

In truth, he wasn’t sure if he was suited to be a shinobi. Like his mother, he was a bit meek, shying from the idea of hurting someone. But...Obito had told of how shinobi weren’t just fighters. They were protectors. And Reiji certainly wanted to protect his family.

So, after nearly a week of thinking, he decided he would go.

Now that the day is here, however...he’s been doing nothing but thinking over his decision again. What if he’s making a mistake?

“Reiji…?”

Broken from his thoughts, he looks to his door, seeing his mother peering through. “Kāchan…?”

“I had a feeling you might be awake.” Stepping into the room, Ryū crosses until she can perch on the edge of his bed. “...nervous?”

He gives a shy nod.

“It’s okay to be nervous. This is something brand new, that you’ve never experienced before. But I promise everything will be just fine. You’ll get to make some new friends, learn new things...it’s going to be great!”

“Really…?”

“Really. And you know your father and I will do all we can to help you.”

That takes a slight edge off of Reiji’s nerves. “...what if I mess up?”

“Messing up is part of life, dear. Everyone makes mistakes, even the best of us. Did you know your father missed the entrance ceremony when he was your age?”

“W-what?!”

Ryū nods, unable to help a smile. “But he still made it into class just fine. And he graduated, and became a shinobi despite making mistakes. He didn’t become a chūnin his first try, either. And...well…” Something falters in her expression, Reiji tilting his head in curiosity. “...your father, as we’ve told you, followed a bad path for a while. But in the end, he chose to make things right. So, as long as you keep trying, and do your best...things will turn out all right in the end. I’m sure of it.”

“So...if I don’t become a shinobi, or...or a medic...will you and tōchan be...angry?”

Ryū’s eyes widen in shock. “Of course not! Reiji, the only thing that matters to us is that you live a happy and healthy life. Maybe you wouldn’t like being a medic, or a shinobi. But that’s just how things are. Everyone is different. You just give it a try, and see how you feel. If you don’t think it’s the right path for you, well...we’ll keep looking until we find it. Okay?”

“...o-okay…”

“Now...it’s about time to get up, so you get dressed, and I’ll go start breakfast. Your father is already up, too.”

“Will you…both come with me?”

“Of course we will.” Gently ruffling his hair, Ryū gives Reiji a smile. “Everything’s going to be fine. No matter what happens, your father and I will always support and protect you.”

A few more of his doubts settled, Reiji nods and rises as his mother takes her leave. A light jacket is pulled on over his shirt and trousers, making his way into the belly of the house.

Obito, seated at the table, immediately notices his son’s entrance. “There he is! Are you excited?”

“I guess so…”

“Ah, don’t worry. It’s okay to be nervous. All the other kids will be, too - it’s the first day for everybody!”

Moving to sit, that gets Reiji to pause. “...yeah…” He hadn’t considered that.

Ryū then brings over their plates, and the little family has their breakfast together.

“Will we have a test the first day?”

“I don’t think your sensei will be that evil,” Obito laughs. “It will probably be mostly getting to know everybody, and asking what you know. You won’t start any real work until tomorrow. And your first year will be easy!”

“And I’m sure you’ll make lots of friends,” Ryū adds with a smile.

“What if nobody likes me…?”

“Impossible,” Obito counters. “You’re too nice not to make friends.”

“Just be yourself, and people will make up their own minds. You’re a very sweet boy, Reiji. You won’t have any trouble, I’m sure.”

Once the meal is done and dishes cleaned up, Reiji’s parents help him pack up his bag and start the trek to the Academy. Ryū takes one hand while Obito takes the other, the three of them leaving the house behind. All the while, butterflies continue to hatch out in Reiji’s stomach. Like his father told him, he tries to remember that everyone else will be nervous, too.

The yard outside the building is filled with both old and new students and their parents, many standing in groups and chatting as they await the sensei for each class. Reiji doesn’t really recognize anyone...he hasn’t had much chance to meet anyone his age yet. Any kids in their neighborhood are a few years older than him.

And it doesn’t take long to notice something...odd.

Though no one directly stares at them, there’s a strange sort of...separation between his family, and everyone else. None of the other children make to approach, or any of the adults, either. Glancing up to his parents, Reiji tries to understand. Ryū’s expression is neutral, eyes scanning the yard. Obito, on the other hand...looks a little tense.

“...tōchan…?”

His father glances down, and then manages a flicker of a smile.

“First year students, this way please!”

Hearing the call, Reiji tenses. But at the same moment, he feels tightening grips on both his hands.

“You’ll be just fine,” Ryū assures him.

“And we’ll be here to pick you up once your classes are done.” Obito takes a knee. “...just remember, no matter what anyone else says...you’re a good boy, Reiji. And we love you.”

Though meant to be reassuring, his father’s words only bring a small spark of worry to his gut. But there’s no time to discuss it as the other first years gather around their new sensei. Slowly slipping from his parents’ grip, Reiji gives them a nod, jaw clenched and chin trembling.

Obito slips an arm around Ryū, the pair of them watching as the children are led into the Academy.

“...do you think this was the right choice? What if someone -?”

“It’s going to happen sooner or later,” Obito murmurs. “We’ve tried to be open at the proper pace. I think he’ll be fine. He knows enough to make that call for himself.”

Brow wilted, Ryū leans against him with a sigh. “...I hope so. I just don’t want someone giving him trouble on our account.”

“You mean _my_ account.”

“You know what I mean.”

“We can’t hide the past from him forever.”

“And I don’t want to! I just...want to tell him when the time’s right. Having him here, around the other children...it might be out of our hands.”

“If he has questions, we’ll answer them. We knew this would happen eventually. Someday, he has to know what I did. And then...he can make up his own mind.”

Ryū glances to her husband, seeing the conflicting emotions in his eyes. “...you’re right. He loves you. You’re his father, and you’ve changed. I’m sure he’ll understand. Just like I did.”

“...I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhh, I'm...not sure I like this one OTL For some reason I just could NOT get into this one. I left and came back several times, and just...phhht. Maybe I'll revisit it later, since I wanted to add a scene IN the classroom, I just...don't feel it today, I guess. Admittedly I've got some burnout going on between irl stuff, and two daily challenges for the month. But I WANNA do these, so...darn it, I'ma do them. Today's just a blegh day.
> 
> But yes, for now that's all for this one. I'll try and come back to it another time and give it a bit more substance. Thanks for reading~


	16. Day Sixteen | Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When his employer brings him along for a negotiation, Obito gets the evening off once business is done.

Another night...another job. Finished retrieving Madara’s designed documents, Obito makes his way back to his employer. The night is still young - as per usual, his rather...unique set of skills means getting in and out easy.

He wasn’t even spotted.

So now, he’s walking the last leg of his journey, not wanting to overdo in his ability to blink from one place to another. Hand stuffed in his trenchcoat’s pockets, he stalks down the sidewalk, barren of anyone else. Humans are rarely up at this time...and fewer still dare to walk about in the dark. All the more convenient for moving about. While Obito might look human, and he’s more than capable of _acting_ human...he’s anything but.

Soon enough, he turns off the sidewalk and instead enters a rather imposing looking building. While many around it are dark, most of the windows are alight, those within busy...and all to serve one man.

Bypassing the other coven members, Obito instead heads straight up to Madara’s office, a knock seeing him given permission to enter. The Senator is on the phone behind his desk, one leg drawn up over the other knee. Expression almost bored, he sits and listens to the other end of the conversation.

“...of course, I understand. No, no...that should suit us both perfectly well. I can meet you in an hour, if you’re ready. Mhm. Tell you what...I have a venue rather..._off the beaten path_ if that would suit you. I’ll send you the address, and...you can tell me what you think.”

Still on his landline, Madara then flickers a thumb over a mobile screen, awaiting a response.

“...yes, it’s modeled after one of those American places. When there’s something to capture attention, you can work without much risk of being overheard. Precisely. I’ll bring one of mine, and you one of yours. It’s Nightwalker, yes - one of my more...eclectic collection pieces. It’s best to have a little variety in one’s portfolio, after all.” He smirks against the phone. “...an hour, then. Splendid. We’ll look forward to seeing you...yes. Goodbye.” Letting the phone rest back in its cradle, Madara then lifts eyes to his underling. “You’re back rather early.”

“It was simple enough.”

“You found what I wanted?”

Rather than answer, Obito draws a fat manila envelope from his coat and hands it over. Immediately, he sees the typical flash of greed in Madara’s eyes as he takes it, flickering through a few of the papers within.

“...yes, this is perfect. Good. I’ll wait a few days and then...put these to use. Well done, Obito. As usual, your talents are a godsend.”

He doesn’t answer.

“Though...with you here early, I think I’d like to take you with me on my next excursion. I have a business meeting and need a second. Sound agreeable? Or would you rather have the night off?”

Obito weighs his options. There’s plenty of night left, and...he might as well have something to do. “Got any details you can spare?”

“It’s a little tit-for-tat arrangement. I’ll supply a crucial vote for another Senator who needs it. In return, he’s going to aid me with a little...side project of mine. Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Itachi will be handling it.”

At the mention of his cousin, Obito can’t help a small furrow of his brow.

“Oh, come now - you’ll have plenty of work to do besides. And I think you’ll enjoy our destination...I don’t think you’ve been there quite yet.” Standing and taking up his coat, Madara offers, “I acquired a curious little place a few months ago in the entertainment district. It’s called, as I’ve come to understand it, a burlesque lounge...they were quite popular in America several decades ago.”

“Burlesque…?”

“Think strip club, but...classier. No poles, just live music and performers with...well, _shrinking outfits_,” the coven leader replies with a sly grin.

Obito’s nose wrinkles just a hair, a hint of color in his face. “...you bought a strip club?”

“As I was telling the nagan Senator, it’s good to diversify. I like to keep my hands in as many pots as I can. And it makes for a nice place to conduct business without being overheard...but technically still public. That way it’s a bit of a neutral place, but also secluded enough to be secure. Come along.”

Sighing a bit, Obito follows, the pair entering a prepared car off the curb. With a purr of the engine, they leave this one of many of Madara’s headquarters, taking a route to the part of the city that never sleeps. Obito watches the lights fly by until the reach the proper building. A large neon sign in English simply reads Burlesque.

“...so how do you keep humans out?”

“It’s by membership or reservation only. We do background checks, and only Nightwalkers are allowed in. Quite rudimentary, really...as it typically is with any high-class establishment run by our kinds. Now, come along - I need to speak to the security staff and ensure we won’t be...interrupted.”

Abandoning the vehicle, Obito gives a skeptical glance to the building in question. Madara is instantly recognized and waved through, giving Obito a pass beside him. The sounds of jazzy, live music soon reach sensitive ears, and his curiosity can’t help but be piqued.

From the entrance, they make their way into a large lounge. A bar rests along one wall, the belly of the place filled with tables. There’s even a second floor with balconies and private boxes. It’s decently crowded for a Nightwalker place, but...well, Madara’s one hell of a businessman.

“We’ll be in box four, if you’d like to go settle in,” Madara offers, nodding to the story above them. “I’ll join you once security is arranged.”

“If you say so.”

“And for now, avoid the alcohol, if you would. I want you sharp in case something goes...awry. Once we’re done, you can do whatever you want. Just put it on my tab - consider if a reward for being a _good boy_ and accompanying me, hm?”

Flattening a bit at the diminutive language, Obito just nods. He’s hardly the only one Madara makes a show of age over - a right he has as one of the oldest vampires in the islands, if not _the_ oldest. “Thanks…”

Heading upstairs, he has to dodge many a waitress dressed rather...well, provocatively. Corsets and lingerie run rampant, and by the time he makes it to the box, he’s red in the face. Trying to distract himself, he takes in the view from the upper story. They have a clear view of the stage, sitting on the right hand side. There’s currently an act going on involving several scantily-clad Nightwalkers. Most, from what he can tell, are simply succubi and incubi. And tucked off to the side is the band, playing for the performers to dance along. He has to admit...they’re talented. Leaning on the balcony and watching for a time, Obito only straightens when Madara joins him.

“So? What do you think?”

“...it is what it is.”

“Such a prude,” Madara shoots back, taking a seat. Though he warned Obito off the spirits, he pours himself a cup of sake. Of course...for someone like the Senator, it takes quite a bit to begin to dull his senses. “One of my favorites is coming up. Be sure to pay attention. We still have about twenty minutes.”

Withholding his reaction as best he can, Obito turns back around at his employer’s behest, watching as the previous act comes to an end. Applause and whistles follow them back behind the curtain. The murmur of the crowd pervades for several minutes...and then the band begins to play a slow, jazzy tune.

Slowly, the curtain rises. But rather than a group, a single figure stands front and center. Head bowed, it lifts slowly as the curtain does, eyes opening to reveal startling silvers. Shrouded by a white cloak, she almost looks stripped of color. The waves of her hair, her brows, her lashes...it’s all white. With her pale skin, she almost looks more like a ghost than a woman.

...and then she opens her mouth.

Like silk, a smooth, sensual melody falls from her lips. And as it builds, she lets the cape fall from her form with a flare of her arms. Beneath is an ensemble of a white corset, thigh-high stockings, garters, and knee-high heeled boots. Joints and limbs begin moving in a number just as sleek and alluring as her voice. Both graceful and yet bordering on profane, her dance soon has every eye in the room entranced, the room silent save for her song and the accompanying instrumental.

Even Obito stares. The way she’s singing...a siren, perhaps? He’s never seen - or, maybe a better term is heard - one before now.

...but then she surprises him.

Lifting from a lowered pose, she makes to hide behind splayed hands. But with a blur too quick for even his eyes to see, her hands vanish...and instead, a pair of sooty-splotched white wings hide her face and torso. Eyes stare over the feathers with heavy lids, her song never stopping even as the audience gasps.

Wait...she’s a harpy? But...he could have sworn…

...could she be…?

There’s another minute of song and dance before she lowers to her knees, once again hiding shyly behind her Shifted limbs as the curtain falls. As silence blooms and her spell is broken, the crowd bursts into thunderous applause. Blinking to clear his mind, Obito straightens and does the same.

“Entrancing little thing, isn’t she?”

“...is she a hybrid?”

“Indeed. I found her quite by accident, and quickly moved to collect her. With you, I now have two in my clutches. We’ve been...working on arranging a deal with her for a part-time reconnaissance position. Harpies are hard to find in the city, and it would be useful to have some eyes in the sky for the occasion assignment. Otherwise, she works here for me. Once our guests arrive, she’ll be back on stage to help keep the rest of the patrons...engaged.” Madara gives a hint of a smirk. “Did you like her song?”

“I had a feeling she was a siren. Her Shifting caught me off guard.”

“As it does many, but few ever seem to piece it together. They simply assume she’s _that_ good of a singer, I suppose. What with how rare you hybrids are.”

Something about his boss’s tone irks Obito, but he doesn’t mention it as a security officer announces their guests’ arrival.

“Ah, perfect. A bit early, but better than being late. Show them in, please.”

From there, they have the typical exchange. The two Senators give their pleasantries, each of their seconds watching the other warily. The nagan representative’s guard is likely ready to Shift and strike at a moment’s notice.

Obito, on the other hand, is prepared to teleport himself and his employer even faster.

The actual dialogue, however, doesn’t interest him much. Madara’s playing at politics is his favorite pastime, and by now Obito’s more than used to all of his back alley deals and alliances. All he cares about is that it goes smoothly. He’d rather not work any harder than he has to.

“I think we have a deal, then,” Madara eventually purrs. “I’ll speak to my contacts and arrange for a vote in your favor. And whenever I need a favor in return...I’ll get my half of the bargain.”

“Of course,” the other Senator agrees. Obito isn’t quite sure if they’re a man or a woman, heavy purple eyeshadow making an already gaunt, pale face harder to distinguish. “Your help is much appreciated, Madara-sama.”

“And yours, Orochimaru. Will you stay and enjoy the show?”

The serpent’s toxic green eyes flicker to the stage where the hybrid is singing once more. “...I think not. I have other matters to attend to this evening, but I appreciate your hospitality. Until next time. Come, Kabuto...we must be going.”

As the pair take their leave, Madara seems to sit and muse for a time. “...I think it’s best I move, too. I have a few threatening phone calls to make, and that’s best done at home. What about you, Obito? Staying or going?”

“...I’ll stay a bit. Want to have a drink.”

“You’ll have to find your own way back, then. Try to be responsible,” Madara quips in reply, standing at taking his leave as the audience cheers again downstairs. Obito follows, but parts ways to head toward the bar. He starts with a shot of whiskey, knocking it back and turning to observe the club again. It really is impressive...even if maybe not quite his taste.

“Hey...mind making me another cup of tea, Kisame? My chords are getting a little tired...”

Hearing a feminine voice behind him, Obito turns and quickly balks. Still in her stage gear, the harpy hybrid sits on the stool beside him, speaking to the barkeep behind the counter.

“Another one?” the man replies, perking a brow.

“I had to do a few extra songs...apparently there was _business_ upstairs,” she replies softly. “I don’t want to wear out before closing.”

“Sure, sure...gimme just a few minutes.”

Finding himself a little bit starstruck, Obito flounders for a moment. Should he...say something? Would she even want to be spoken to?

But before he can make a decision, she turns to behold him, and something lightens in her gaze. “...you’re Uchiha, aren’t you?”

“Er...yeah. Yeah, I am.”

“Were you with Madara-sama upstairs?”

He nods, signaling for another shot.

“...is he still here?”

“No, he just left.”

“Oh...good,” she replies, looking a little sheepish. “Was starting to get a little tired...been a while since I’ve had to go that long.”

“So...you’re a siren?”

That earns him a suspicious look.

“Madara told me. And your secret’s safe with me...I happen to be hybrid too.”

“...really?”

“Mm…” He downs the second cup of whiskey, but doesn’t explain beyond that. “You probably already hear this a lot, and maybe it doesn’t mean much, but...you have a beautiful voice.”

She snorts. “...thank you.” Perking up as the barkeep hands her a mug, she murmurs more gratitude and takes a sip, humming in relief.

“So I take it I can’t get you a drink.”

Smiling against her cup, she swallows before replying, “Afraid not...I’m still on the clock. And I don’t drink.”

“What?!”

Shoulders shrug.

“Bah…”

“...I’m Ryū, by the way. Suigin Ryū.”

“Obito. You already know the Uchiha part.” He can feel her eyes on him, but he remains facing forward for a time.

“...so...are you one of his Enforcers? Madara, I mean?”

“Mhm...one of the top officers.”

“Is it...very difficult? What you do?”

“...depends. Thinking of joining?”

“He wants me to, but...I don’t know. I’m not some kind of...secret agent. I’m just...a person. Sure, I can fly...but I’m not sure if I could do whatever else he’s expecting of me.”

Obito considers that. If she _did_ join...odds are he’d end up working with her sometimes. “...well, I don’t think there’s much more he expects. You’d just be doing recon - reporting what you see to help agents on the ground to navigate.”

Ryū takes another sip of her tea. “...I guess. Just not sure I want that kind of responsibility, you know?”

“Fair enough. I didn’t really want it either, but...when you have a talent Madara wants, he’ll do his best to get it.”

“...so I’ve come to realize. Is he...very difficult to work for?”

“...well...he and I have a bit of a strained relationship. Not sure I’m the one to ask. But he’s been the coven leader and Senator for a hell of a long time. Must be doing _something_ right.”

“...I guess that’s true. Well...I’ll think about it.” A few more swallows empty her cup, and she hands it back over the bar. “I might come bug you again, Kisame.”

“Any time.”

She then hops off her stool, and Obito can’t help a blushing glance at her outfit from behind before she turns around. “Well...maybe I’ll see you around, then, Obito-san. Either here, or...maybe on an assignment sometime.”

“Looking forward to it,” he replies, watching her go. She really is pretty cute...a rounded frame and seemingly sweet disposition. And he’s never really known a harpy before...curiosity makes him wonder what her feathers feel like...

“Hey buddy, you gonna have another drink?”

“...nah, that’s all for tonight. Madara said to put it on his tab.”

“Will do.”

Deciding to cut his losses, Obito heads back outside, idling on the sidewalk for a time. He’s still got several hours of night left...and nothing really planned. He could see if there’s any more work, but...mostly he just feels like taking the rest of the night off. Go home, wind down...and wonder if he’ll have a harpy in his arsenal one of these days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to do this verse for AGES xD So this is my own original universe I call Nightwalkers, which is basically monsters, politics, and drama! We've got Uchiha vampires because...well, of course we do, lol - Obito, however, is only half vampire. The other half is...not :3c
> 
> Ryū is typically half harpy, half succubus in this verse, but I thought I'd try something a lil different this time just for funsies! I think she made a good first impression x3 Maybe I'll do more if a prompt allows. I have so many WIPs for these two already kfdghgh
> 
> But yes, that's it for today! Thanks for reading~


	17. Day Seventeen | Cooking and Getting Frisky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting a little hot in the kitchen...

Some days, you just wake with a pep in your step and a song on your tongue.

Ryū has the day off today, sleeping off a bit and waking to find herself alone. Obito’s on assignment, so she lurks beneath the sheets for a bit, a bit disappointed. But then she abandons the bed and slips into a knee-length dress, finding herself oddly motivated. She’ll just make the most of the day and get things all cleaned up! And then she’ll make a tasty dinner for him to come home to. They’ll have the evening to themselves, and all will be right with the world.

With that in mind, her mood improves, making her way downstairs and finding Fubuki absent. Likely out beyond Konoha’s wall finding her own breakfast. Ryū settles for something quick, not wanting to lose her drive. Dishes are done up, and she spreads out to tidy up the kitchen as a whole. It’s a _bit_ cool outside, but she opens the windows anyway, knowing it won’t be long before she’ll lose the ability to air out the house until Spring. Sweet, fresh air makes its way in as she goes, moving from room to room and cleaning. Granted, their place doesn’t get too out of order - with how much they both work, there’s not much chance _to_ make a mess. But the basics still need to get done.

With a load of laundry in to wash, she strips the bed and replaces the sheets, pausing as Fubuki alights within the open window.

“Isn’t Spring the customary season for humans to clean their nests?” the owl inquires, earning a grin from her summoner.

“Well, yes...but soon we’ll have to keep things buttoned up all Winter. I thought I might as well try and make the most of the good weather while I’ve got it. Have a good morning?”

“Fruitful. I passed Obito on his way out.”

“Oh? Any idea what he’s stuck doing?”

“I’m afraid not - he had yet to speak to the Hokage when we met. But I made sure to wish him luck.”

Ryū’s brows lift before smiling. “Warming up to him, are we?”

The avian shifts a bit, clearly stalling. “...you’ve made it clear we’re stuck with one another. I am trying to be civil.”

“You like him more than you admit. You can’t fool _me_, Fubuki.”

“...as detrimental as he may have been...he has been making amends. He saved your life. That I cannot ignore.”

“...well, I’m happy to see you get along. You two and Suigin are about all the family I have. It won’t do to have you feuding,” Ryū notes lightly.

Feathers ruffle. “...I shall behave so long as _he_ does.”

That earns a snort.

“If you’re going to be stirring up the dust, I believe I will spend the day elsewhere.”

“Oh, sorry - I didn’t even consider that.”

“It’s no trouble. It is as you say, it must be done. I will return this evening. Have you any need of me?”

“Hm...I don’t think so. I suppose you’re free to go do whatever it is owls do!”

That earns a funny chittering Ryū knows to be the owl’s laugh before she swoops from the sill and out of sight.

Mulling their conversation over, the healer then lightly shrugs and gets back to work.

By early afternoon, the house is clean from top to bottom, and she breaks for a snack once the windows are all buttoned back up. Munching some senbei, her mind wanders idly. Obito’s been doing well - they’re nearly a year out from his release from Konoha’s prison. While his work isn’t exactly _kind_...it could be much worse. He’s back into good shape after his terrible month in jail, and things have actually settled into a kind of...normal. Ryū keeps up her work at the hospital, which doesn’t see the most _regular_ schedule. Combining that with Obito’s completely random assignments, and they have days like this more often than not: with one person home, and one working.

It’s a little...irritating. But even if he was doing regular shinobi work, it would be the same. Missions are just as irregular. But at least he’d have a _bit_ more control over them…

Sighing, she puts those thoughts away for now. They’re doing all right. He doesn’t make much money - just a pittance to say they’ve paid him. But Ryū’s rather decent ranking in the hospital staff sees her paid well enough. Her kekkei genkai is too valuable _not_ to be well-paid. They have a house with a bit of yard, they’re both working...all they need now, she dryly thinks to herself, is to get married and pop out a kid.

Snorting, she stands and puts away her mess. Obito still doesn’t seem too keen on children. As for marriage...well, it would be _nice_, but they’re pretty much married as they are. For now, Ryū’s just happy the two of them made it out of the war in as good of shape as they did: alive, healthy, and together.

Deciding to focus on that, she then gets started on their supper, figuring Obito should be home by the time she’s done. Setting some rice to cook, she then starts a miso soup, dicing up some vegetables and grilling fish Obito brought home the day before. Before long, the kitchen is full of delectable smells, and she can’t help but start humming contentedly. Now all she needs is for him to get home, and -

“Looks like I made it back in time.”

Startling, Ryū spins around to find Obito behind her, grinning. “You’re early!”

“Am I? Maybe that’s why I’m not exhausted for once -” he replies, cut off as she latches onto him. “Need any help?”

“I think I’ve got it all going all right! Mostly just need to wait, now. I thought you’d be a little while yet.” Retreating just enough to look up at him, Ryū gives a warm, pink-cheeked smile. “I’m glad you’re not quite so tuckered out as usual. Seems you’re always so run down when you get home…”

“Yeah, turns out the job wasn’t too difficult, so I rushed right through it. Nice to be home and not on the verge of passing out.”

“Least you won’t fall asleep with your face in your plate,” Ryū can’t help but giggle.

“...I’ve never done that.”

“Nooo, but you’ve come close. And so have I!”

There’s a long moment where Obito just seems to consider her. At first she doesn’t notice, but his carrying silence eventually tilts her head.

“...what?”

Slowly a grin lifts his lips. “Just thinking of what I’d like to do with all this _extra energy_.”

There’s a blink, and then Ryū alights pink. “...oh?”

Still smirking, Obito puts hands to her waist and just...lifts her up to the countertop, ignoring her eep of surprise. “Mhm…” is his reply, hands guiding her knees apart to stand up close. “Any ideas…?”

Thoroughly ruffled, Ryū flounders for a moment. “I-I, er…” Sheepishly pinning her thighs to his hips, she glances aside. “...looks like you’ve got plenty of ideas of your own, n-ne?”

For a moment, his expression flattens. “What, nothing? Nothing at all?”

“...um...” Blush warming further, Ryū struggles with herself. Being forward and voicing her own wants aren’t exactly her strong suits…

Obito, in the meantime, plants his hands along the counter. It seems he’s trying to be patient.

Pushing herself forward out of pure stubbornness, Ryū gently loops arms around his neck, still pink. “I...would like it very much if you...i-if you made love to me.”

His face goes slack, staring at her for a moment. And then...he bursts into a laugh.

Ryū stuffens. “W-what’s so funny?”

“I...I just…” Another bout of laughter. “...that was so sincere! And so...cute!”

Cheeks a very bright shade of red now, she hides in the crook of his neck. “...I’m bad at this…”

Still chuckling, he wraps arms around her torso. “Still so shy, hm? How many times have we done this? What’s left to be shy about?”

“That’s with _you_ leading. I don’t…” Ryū heaves a small sigh. “I’m not...used to asking for things. I’ve always been my own responsibility...doing things on my own. I don’t know how to be...selfish.”

At that, Obito stills for a moment. “Hm...you _are_ bad at this.”

“W-wh-?”

“You’re not being selfish. You’re being equal! It’s not just you who gives and I who takes. It’s both! If you want something, ask! The worst I can do is say no, hm?”

“Well, yeah - but -”

“No buts!” He goes so far as to put a finger to her lips, making her jump. “...now, ask me again.”

“...but I -?”

He cuts her off with a look that clearly says, “What did I just say?”

Deflating a hair, Ryū regroups for a moment. A hand lifts to bury in his hair, meeting eyes. “...I’ve spent all day cleaning this house, and making dinner. You’ve been gone all day working. And now, I’d like a little time with my koibito, please…” Just a bit, her legs work to pin him closer, tilting his head with her grip.

That gets his lips to curl. “I can certainly do that.” Obito then leans in, catching hers with his own. Hands wander all over her back over the material of her dress as his attentions get a little deeper.

Sighing contentedly against his mouth, Ryū reciprocates, hands cupping his jaw and ankles crossing behind him. Sat near the edge of the countertop, her pulling closer soon lets her feel the tent in his trousers.

Moving to nip at her neck, Obito eventually spares his hands to tug down his garments just enough to free his erection, unable to help a moan at the feeling of freedom. Slowly rutting against the bridge of her panties, he slips the straps of her dress off her shoulders to grip the breasts he uncovers. Calloused hands work at the soft flesh, mouth tucked to her throat and giving sloppy, open mouth kisses.

Unabashedly mewling at the sensations, Ryū takes to gripping at his scalp, hold tugging whenever he spikes her nerves. “Mn…!” The cross of her legs tightens to bring him closer, panting against his ear.

Eventually, Obito decides enough is enough, and a hand tucks between them. Rather than remove her skivvies, he just tugs them aside enough to slip in along the slick of her arousal. The pair of them moan in tandem as Ryū sparks chakra through his hip. “Ohhh, fuck…”

It’s not long before he builds a quick, clipped pace, hands braced along the counter as Ryū clings legs to his waist and her spare arm to his neck. Uncensored sounds of pleasure go right into his ear as she leans her cheek against his own, fueling him all the more as he chases their releases.

Once he feels himself get close, he adjusts his weight a bit to let a hand find her clit. Ryū immediately tenses with a yip, burying into his neck as - not long after - she shudders in release. Driving all the deeper, he lets himself do the same, moaning lowly with slowing thrusts as he cums in her heat.

For a long moment they sit and try to regain their breath, Ryū still clinging to him. But as he goes soft, he pulls out with a small gasp, a small trail following behind.

“We...better go clean up,” she notes with an airy giggle. “I think the food’s done by now.”

Chuckling a little sheepishly, Obito lets her slip into the bathroom while he tidies up with tissue from the bedroom. He’s...a little tired now, but in a far more satisfied way than work ever leaves him. Hands washed in the kitchen sink, he idly keeps an eye on the food. It all seems to be doing fine - the rice is puffy and light, the soup simmering, and the fish just crisping up.

Sometimes he swears she’s magic.

Once she returns (giving a pink, bashful smile), he helps set and load the table, the pair of them sitting side by side on their cushions. Ryū leans against him with a contented sigh, glowing just a bit.

...maybe he can have some light work days more often. He wouldn’t mind doing that again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, more smut xD At least this time it was at least hinted at in the prompt, lmao - mixed with a lil slice of life.
> 
> Poor Ryū and her lingering childhood trauma. Kinda hard to ask for things when you're dumped into a foreign village at like four years old and given no attention beyond the bare bones to keep you alive. She's the sort that feels reallllly guilty if she has to ask for ANYTHING. So stuff like this is a bit of a struggle for her. But she'll get there! She's got some good help with that (¬ ‿¬)
> 
> Anywho, I've...got more to write, so I better skedaddle! Thanks for reading~


	18. Day Eighteen | Accidental Tooth Extraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can you say? Quidditch is a rough sport...

At first when she rises this morning, she doesn’t remember what day it is. Instead, sixth year Hufflepuff Ryū gets out of her four poster bed and dresses a bit sluggishly. It’s a Saturday, no classes, and she’s mostly planning on getting to the homework she needs to have done by Monday. Dragging a hand down her face, she makes her way down the steps to the common room. Though the atmosphere is lively, she doesn’t quite make the connection why. Instead, she makes her way straight out toward the Great Hall, too sleepy and hungry to pay it any mind.

There’s rarely a day the hall isn’t bustling, Ryū making her way through the crowds to the Hufflepuff table. The smells of good food earn a happy hum, piling up her plate with toast, bacon, eggs, and indulging in a mug of hot cocoa.

“I’m telling you, we’re gonna beat them this time!”

“But we’re bottom rank…”

“What, you don’t believe in upsets?”

“It’s not that I don’t, but when was the last time we beat them?”

“The key to keeping your head up in Quidditch: don’t think about the matches before now. Just think _of_ now! One match at a time!”

Glancing to a few fellow classmates, it takes Ryū a moment to realize why their conversation matters. Ah, there _is_ a Quidditch match today, isn’t there? Hufflepuff is playing the ever-favorite Slytherin.

And she knows what that means.

Looking toward the Slytherin table, they too seem all stirred up over the match. It’s a fairly rare thing that Hufflepuff ever bests Slytherin in Quidditch...and given their rowdiness, they’re just as sure of themselves as ever. Soon her gaze finds Obito, who’s shoveling his breakfast in before the match. Snorting a bit to herself, she watches and waits for him to notice her eyes on him. Once he does, looking up with cheeks full like a chipmunk, she has to actually duck her head and laugh.

He goes pink, managing to swallow down and cough a bit, grinning sheepishly once she looks back up. Ryū in turn just shakes her head with a smile.

A teammate then claps Obito on the back, clearly attempting to get him into the spirit of things. His expression shifts to a wide grin, joining in before giving Ryū a glance. Pointing, he then shifts to a thumb to the table as if to say, “You’re going down!”

Ryū just shrugs. In all honesty, she’s not _that_ invested in the sport, not being a player herself. And with her slight distaste of house rivalries, she’s not one to really like pitting them against each other. But...she _does_ \- during games unlike today, where their houses are facing off - go and cheer for Obito during his games against Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. 

He’s her boyfriend, after all, house or no house.

Today, however, she’ll be cheering for both. While she knows it’s a longshot for her house to emerge victorious, she’s mostly just hoping for a good game. Few or no injuries, a clean match, and a genuine celebration either way. She’ll be happy for her house, or she’ll be happy for Obito. Whichever wins, she’ll be satisfied so long as no one’s hurt.

...which isn’t very likely, given the sport. But with her apprenticeship under the castle’s Healer, she gets to help patch up anyone who ends up injured. So far Obito’s not been one of them...though he’s been the cause of quite a few. Hard to avoid when you play the beater position, though. And at least it gives her some practice…?

Breakfast doesn’t take her long, and it will still be a bit of time before the match begins. Until then, she decides she might as well get back and put on her cloak as not to be cold. Maybe at least do some of her assigned reading before the possible several hours of Quidditch they’ll be watching. You never really know, after all - it all depends on the seekers.

She leaves the Great Hall at a leisurely pace, mind full of her assignments. So focused are her thoughts, she doesn’t notice someone coming up behind her until there’s a yank on her arm.

“Wha-!”

Collapsing against something, her flailing soon reveal she’s...in a broom closet? And she happened to impact against Obito!

Blinking for a moment, she then indignantly asks, “What was that for?”

He just grins at her. “What, not allowed a moment alone before the match?”

Arms fold, lips pursing in a pout. “You could have just _asked _me -”

“I didn’t want anyone else to notice!”

Sighing, Ryū rolls her eyes, unable to help a smile. “Well now that you’ve got me in here, what are you going to do?”

“Snogging was my first thought,” he replies cheekily.

“Your breath smells like sausage,” Ryū can’t help but laugh. “Not that mine’s likely much better, all things considered.”

“I don’t mind if you don’t.”

“...I suppose I could tolerate it,” she replies, arms finding his neck. Maybe a bit risky in case they get caught, but...just a little something before the match won’t hurt.

Obito in turn wraps arms around her waist, getting her to giggle as he hauls her up a bit against his chest. “No way I’ll lose now, eh?”

“Tell you what: if you win, you can have another,” Ryū wagers with a grin.

“Make it two and you’re on.”

“And if you _lose_…?”

“...uh...well, that’s not going to happen, anyway.”

“But that’s not a fair bet!”

“...I’ll think of something. Consider it an IOU.”

“Fine, fine...just be careful out there, okay? I don’t want to see you hauled off to the hospital wing.”

“No way! But I can’t guarantee I won’t _send_ someone there…”

“You and your broom breaking habits,” Ryū chides.

“I’m a beater! What do you expect?”

“As much as I appreciate getting to practice my healing, that doesn’t mean you have to do it on purpose.”

His lips give a pout, but he can’t hold it long as she taps a finger to his nose. “I’ll _try_ not to.”

“Thank you. Now...you better go get ready, right?”

“Right. Promise you’ll cheer for me?”

“I _always_ cheer for you,” she assures him.

“Even when we’re playing Hufflepuff?”

“I do. I just cheer for both, in that case.”

“I guess that’s fair.” Finally setting her down, Obito gives Ryū one last peck on her brow. “See you after the slaughter.”

She gives him a look at that, waiting for him to sound the all clear in the hall. Only once its empty do they flee the closet and part ways. Ryū heads toward the Hufflepuff dormitory to fetch her cloak and gloves, and Obito to Slytherin’s changing room to ready his uniform and broom.

As usual, Ryū perches herself along the edge of the two crowds once she makes it up into the stands later - she tends to get fewer odd looks that way for cheering for someone not on her team. The cool Autumn weather keeps her bundled in her cloak, blowing warm air between her gloved hands.

Thankfully it’s not long before the teams walk out onto the pitch to thunderous applause. Ryū joins them, watching as the match borders on beginning. Then, with a toss of the quaffle, they’re off!

Hufflepuff manages to get the ball first, and the teams both make their way toward Slytherin’s goal posts. Well...most of them. The seekers mostly ignore the game as a whole, observing lightly and instead hoping for glances of the snitch. And as the quaffle is thrown and passed, the beaters do their best to use the bludgers to their advantage.

To everyone’s surprise, Hufflepuff actually scores first, putting them up ten to zero within the first minute. The honey-yellow side of the stands goes crazy, roaring in praise of their team. Even Ryū gets on her feet, jumping a bit in place with a holler.

The game, however, quickly changes momentum. Slytherin not only makes up the deficit, but ups the score to thirty within a ten minute streak. But Ryū, admittedly, doesn’t follow the points much. It’s a bit tough to make out which player is Obito at times. His build may be big, but at this distance they all look pretty small unless they swoop past the stands.

But eventually she spots him as he wallops a bludger toward a Puff chaser. They dodge with a twist and a roll, but collide with another teammate instead. Sounds of pity rise up from the stands as they manage to disentangle and regain their altitude.

Greys trained on Obito, she watches him idle for a bit, sizing up the field before launching a few more strikes. All are dodged, but help throw off the chasers to keep them from scoring. But then he seems to get a harebrained idea, diving down into the masses.

“What are you doing…?” Ryū murmurs to herself, brows wilting in worry. Sure, he’s big enough to handle himself, but...crowds can mean messes.

The field seems to condense, and tensions mount as more and more collisions take place. Hands curled against her mouth, Ryū tries to find Obito, and - there he is! He’s streaking forward, making to launch a bludger at a Hufflepuff chaster, but...one of their own beaters is on the same course. If one of them doesn’t change direction -!

“OBITO!”

There’s a sickening crunch as they both collide, refusing to give in. Almost immediately the ref blows her whistle, and by that time Ryū’s already pushing her way through the crowds to reach the railing. Rather than waste time with the stairs, she hops over the edge, casting a spell upon herself to slow her descent. 

“Arresto Momentum!”

With a flutter of her robes, she lands upon the field and wastes no time running across the pitch to the gathering crowds. Both teams have landed, pausing the match as the castle’s healer is ushered to the field. The referee has separated the two, each looking rather dazed.

Ryū’s blood chills as she sees red spilled down Obito’s front. A broken nose, maybe?

“Reckless, the both of you! And you, girl! What are you doing down here?” Breaking from her lecture, the ref turns on Ryū, who jolts.

“I...I’m one of the Healer’s interns, ma’am! I should be cleared to assist…?”

“Hmph! Well don’t start messing about until she herself gets down here!”

Nodding, Ryū moves and starts looking the pair over. The Hufflepuff actually looks fine, just a bit winded. But Obito’s got blood all over his chin. “...are you all right?”

Looking up at her and weaving a bit dizzily, he gestures for a pause. And then, with a pained flinch, he spits up...two teeth into his palm…?

Her eyes go wide.

“...that hurt…” Looking up, he gives a wavering smile. “...how bad is it?”

...both of his top front teeth are missing.

Before she can stop herself, Ryū lifts both hands to her lips in shock. “...oh my goodness. Don’t - don’t worry. I can fix that, but...we better wait until I’m cleared. Oh, Obito…”

Cradling his teeth in his hand, Obito turns as his team captain - one of the chasers - steps up. “Bloody hell, Uchiha…”

“Sorry...got a bit greedy.”

“No joke.”

All the while, Ryū watches him closely. “...I think you might have a bit of a concussion…”

“Shit, really?”

“I mean, I’ll wait to see for sure, but…”

“If you do, you’re done for the day,” the captain insists, pointing.

“But -!”

“I don’t need you gettin’ woozy and topplin’ off your broom. We’ll be fine.”

Clearly disappointed, Obito doesn’t protest as the healer makes her way over. Explaining her observations, Ryū finds herself mildly delightly at having been right.

“Come on, then - to the hospital wing with you. You need rest, and we need to settle those teeth back in place. Miss Suigin, follow me.”

Letting Obito lean on her, Ryū helps him to the castle, assisting as they settle him in a cot. “So...if I get the teeth back in place, will the Episkey charm work, madam?”

“Yes, that will do quite well.”

Nodding, Ryū washes her hands, and then Obito’s dislodged teeth. Thankfully they somehow emerged whole, roots and all. “Must have been quite the impact,” she can’t help but gently tease, using a quick spell to clear the holes in the gums. “Were you trying to use your head rather than a bludger?”

Mouth held open to let her work, Obito can only squint at her.

Once everything is ready, Ryū carefully fits the teeth back into place, holding them by hand. With the other, she points her wand, and murmurs, “Episkey…!”

A flash of heat, and then cold overcomes Obito’s top jaw. Only once Ryū withdraws her hand does he gingerly feel them.

“Sturdy?”

“...seem to be.”

“Good.” A relieved smile accompanies a light sigh.

“Now, you’re in for some much needed rest, Mr. Uchiha,” the Healer announces. “Miss Suigin, see to it you do not _distract_ him.”

“Y...yes, madam.”

With that, she takes her leave to return to the pitch in case any other players end up hurt.

“...so, still think your team will win?” Ryū asks, sitting along his bedside with a soft smile.

“As good as I may be...they’ll be fine without me.”

“It still strikes me as odd you aren’t allowed a substitute…”

“We won’t need one.”

She gives him a look. “...I’m just glad you’re all right. I saw that blood, and I just…”

“Bah, it’ll take more than that to bring me down.”

“Your head also took a good beating, so best you just take it easy for a while, aye?”

“Yes ma’am.”

Ryū snorts.

“...will you stay?”

“Of course I’ll stay - what sort of question is that? Unless you want me to leave -?”

“No! Just...thought you might want to see the match.”

“The only reason I went to the match was to watch you play. Can’t do that if you’re in here, can I?”

At that, Obito goes a bright shade of pink, apparently unsure what to say.

“...you just focus on getting some rest,” she then gently chides. “I’ll keep an eye on you.” A hand reaches up, brushing fingers through the fringe of his hair.

“...all right.”

Between the kerfuffle and her attentions, Obito actually manages to fall asleep. As promised, Ryū keeps a watchful eye on him, ensuring he doesn’t slip. The concussion is mild enough she’s not too worried. She just keeps her perch along the edge of the cot, one knee up over the other as she tends to his hair.

Another story for them to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More HP verse! Cuz it's cute and I need more of it...and also because Quidditch was a good way for Obito to lose a tooth or two, poor guy xD
> 
> Ryū, of course, is a Healer-in-training, so she gets to assist. And give Obito tough love lectures about being more careful, bahaha~
> 
> Anywho, not...too much else to say otherwise, I s'pose. Thanks for reading!


	19. Day Nineteen | Look at the Stars, Look how they Shine for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing quite like a rendezvous in the Astronomy tower...

“Come on, I saved you a seat!”

“You better! Where are the boys?”

“Kakashi was talking to a few other Gryffindors, and you know Obito will just barely make it in time, as usual.” Setting her rat’s cage in one of the spare seats in their cabin, Rin lets the little creature loose. It wastes no time in skittering up her sleeve to rest behind her neck beneath the curtain of her hair. “Don’t worry, he’ll make it. He’s just such a scatterbrain.”

Looking a bit worriedly out the window, Ryū nonetheless keeps an eye out for her favorite Slytherin. At least he isn’t too hard to pick out of a crowd. As she does, she also lets her owl from her cage, the stoic snowy owl giving her wings a stretch. A hand is spared to give her a few fond scritches. 

“...bit odd, isn’t it?”

Rin glances up from a book she’s skimming. “What’s odd?”

“...this is the last time we’ll do this. Get on this train and head toward Hogwarts. I know we’ve a whole year left ahead of us, but...it feels like the beginning of the end…”

Rin can’t help but wilt just a bit. “...true. It’ll definitely be strange, not doing so again next year...but at least you and I will be heading into Healer training next year together!”

That gets Ryū to perk up a bit. “True. I’m curious what everyone else plans to do. Obito’s not really talked about it.”

“Kakashi seems to think he’d like to try finding a Quidditch team to play for. But I think otherwise he’d like to try and be an Auror like his father was. He’s gotten the grades for it, but it’s also pretty heavy work sometimes.”

“True...all Obito said was something about maybe finding a place at the Ministry. He’d like to dip into something political, I guess. But beyond that he hasn’t been very specific.”

“Ministry jobs are good! And what about you?”

“Hm?”

“Are you going to try and get a place at St. Mungo’s? Or someplace else?”

“...I’m not sure,” Ryū then admits, taking her seat. “...I...did consider seeing if I might be able to work at Hogwarts.”

Rin’s eyes widen. “...is the matron retiring?”

“Not yet, at any rate. But we both worked with her, and...I thought maybe after I finished my training, I might ask her.”

“But...you’d be at the school nine months of the year…”

“It’s just a possibility - I’ve not made up my mind yet. And she might say no, anyway. It’s just an idea I had one day. I might test the waters when we get there. Otherwise...I’m not sure. Call it a pipe dream, but part of me would love to start my own little clinic somewhere...a cozy place compared to something so...busy as St. Mungo’s, you know?”

The other Hufflepuff considers that. “...well, if you do, you know I’d be on board to help! Who knows, St. Mungo’s might be full up. We could go in it together!”

A smile grows across Ryū’s face. “Yeah? Maybe we could!”

It’s then the cabin door opens, and Kakashi makes his way in. “Morning,” he greets, his barn owl screeching softly in greeting. Fubuki replies, making room as he’s released. “No Obito yet?”

“Not yet…” Ryū peers out the window again. There’s not much time left…

“He’ll show up - he’s probably distracted one way or another,” Rin assures them. “I just want to get moving and get some snacks from the trolley - I was late and had to skip breakfast!”

“Rin!”

“Oh I’m fine,” she replies, waving off Ryū’s mother henning. “Few pumpkin pastries and some chocolate frogs, and I’ll be fine. Can’t wait for the feast, though!”

Once his things are stashed, Kakashi takes a seat beside Rin, casually laying an arm across her shoulders. Ryū does her best to hide a smile.  _ It’s about time… _

As a warning whistle blows from the train and  _ still _ no sign of Obito, Ryū makes up her mind. Opening the train car window, she asks, “Fubuki, will you try to find him?”

The owl screeches an affirmative, swooping out and over the crowds.

The other two just shake their heads. “Such a nuisance,” Kakashi mutters.

Two minutes later, as Ryū cranes her head out, she spots Obito jogging his way toward them: cat in his arms and owl on his shoulder. “Wait! I’m coming!”

Ignoring Kakashi’s exasperation and Rin’s giggling, Ryū waves an arm. “Over here! Hurry up!”

Fubuki heads in through the window as Obito leaps onto the nearest entry, the train giving a lurch. A few seconds later and he throws open the door, panting and hair askew.

“Late again,” the resident Gryffindor reminds him, earning a glower.

“There was a lady lost on the Muggle side of the platform, I was helping her out!”

“And that was very sweet of you,” Ryū cuts in, giving Kakashi a glance. “But you really  _ do _ need to be more careful! You almost missed the train!”

Tenebris, settled in her owner’s lap, squints contentedly as Ryū gives her a few scritches behind the ears.

“I know, I know...but I made it, didn’t I?”

As the train pulls away from the station, the four settle in, catching up what they’ve missed from one another over the Summer. Ryū settles quite comfortably against Obito’s side, Rin doing the same with Kakashi. As the chatter mostly goes on without her, Ryū just smiles softly. It took them a while, but...they’re finally all together again.

...for now.

Mulling that over, she jumps a bit as Obito jostles her. “Heh?”

“Rin asked if you went anywhere this Summer.”

“Oh...no, just hung out at home, mostly.”

“Wish you’d’ve come to see me…”

“Dad doesn’t fancy me traveling alone yet,” Ryū replies a bit sheepishly.

“Oh pish posh! You can Apparate!”

“I know...he’s just protective. After we lost Mum…”

Rin softens in understanding, Kakashi glancing aside. Obito, however, seems to consider something as the trolley finally makes its way by, Rin jumping up to get her fill.

“Want anything?”

“I’m all right,” Ryū replies, shrugging a bit.

“You sure?”

“I’ll just mooch off whatever you get,” she assures Obito with a grin.

They all load up on snacks, Rin humming happily as she nibbles a pastry. Ryū and Obito take turns with some jelly beans, the latter making a face as he gets a vomit flavored bean.

As the sun begins to sink and they near the castle, they slip their robes over their clothes and start to pack up. The owls clack irritated beaks at being put back in their cages, Rin’s rat looking just as put out. Tenebris, however, gets to ride on Obito’s shoulder. As the students all shuffle out and onto the thestral-drawn carriages, Ryū can’t help a glance over as Obito seems to fiddle against her side for a moment. But it’s soon forgotten as they get their turn to disembark.

Giving their pulling thestral a greeting pat, she then joins the others in their carriage and watches the castle loom up out the distance. As they make their way in, the group of friends mostly splits to go to their house tables, Ryū and Rin sitting side by side at the Hufflepuff section. Adjusting herself on the bench, she rests hands in her pockets and then notices...there’s some parchment in one. She didn’t put that there, did she…? Fishing it out, Ryū glances around before unfurling it.

_ Meet me in the Astronomy tower after the feast. _

Recognizing Obito’s scrawl, she looks up to the Slytherin table. He’s currently caught in conversation with a few housemates. A bit of a flutter starts up in her chest. It’s not like the pair of them are never alone, or never sneak around to find private quarters, like any couple in the castle. But something about it just gets her giddy. And for once, she’s eager for the feast to be over. But until then, they listen to the headmaster’s speech, digging into the food and enjoying their first night back to the castle...for the last time.

Once she’s had her fill, Ryū lingers at the table, giving many a furtive glance to Slytherin’s. Obito is a slower eater, but eventually she spots an empty plate, glancing up to see him meet her eyes.

Her tummy does a tumble, and with a look around, she abandons her seat and heads - rather than to the Hufflepuff dorm - toward the Astronomy tower. A simple murmur of, “Alohomora” opens the lock to the open air tower, slipping it closed and moving to the railing. The September night is chilly, and she regrets not having worn her cloak, but...well, she wasn’t expecting to come up here.

A few minutes later, the door opens, Obito stepping through and locking it behind himself. Ryū feels her heart leap to her throat, watching him walk up beside her. 

“...hey.”

“Hey,” she replies softly, cheeks dusted pink. “Did...did you need something?”

Rather than respond with words, Obito spins her around, bracing hands on the railing along either side and locking lips. Almost immediately, Ryū’s knees go weak, gripping his robes’ front for leverage.

“...just needed to do that,” he breathes against her mouth once they part air.

Heavy-lidded, Ryū gives a soft laugh. “And you had me come all the way up here for that…? You’re usually happy with an obliging broom closet, aren’t you?”

“Not very romantic for a first kiss back, though. Thought we could watch the stars for a bit.”

“Now that  _ is _ romantic,” she agrees, smiling and about-facing. Snuggled back against his chest, she joins him in looking to the sky out over the grounds. The black blanket is speckled with stars, their breath softly pluming in the dark.

“...I’m going to miss this place when the year’s over,” Ryū admits softly. “Hard to believe it’s our last.”

“Mm...it’s been nice. As much as I love my grandmother’s place, there’s nothing quite like Hogwarts.”

Mulling that over, Ryū tips her head back to look at Obito. “Do you...think I could meet her?”

“Hm?”

“Your nan.”

He blinks. “...sure? I was...actually going to ask you about, er...meeting your dad.”

“Oh?”

“Since you were talking about him on the train this morning.” A hand itches nervously at his face. “...d’you think he’d...approve of me?”

“Why wouldn’t he?”

“Well, you said he can be...protective.”

“Oh, that…” Ryū sighs softly. “My mum was killed by Death Eaters when I was very small. He’s just...paranoid about me getting hurt because of it. But no, he wouldn’t disapprove of you. He just might pull the typical tough dad act you, since...well, I’m all he’s got left. But if you were just yourself, I’m sure he’d sit and have a butterbeer with you ten minutes in.”

That gets Obito to snort.

“What about your nan? Think she’d like me…?”

“She’d love you.”

“R-really?”

“What’s not to love? You’re sweet, and kind, and adorable. And you put up with me,” he grins.

“I don’t  _ put up _ with you! I love you!”

The bold proclamation makes them both go pink.

“Well, I...I do,” is her quiet addendum, suddenly shy.

As though sensing she’s losing her ability to put together words, Obito instead snuggles her up in his robes, chin on her head. “...the stars are so pretty.”

“...mhm.”

“...not as pretty as you.”

“Oh,  _ stop _ ,” she laughs, pushing at an arm as he grins.

“I’m serious, though. Once the year is over, maybe...I could meet your dad?”

“...or it could be over Christmas break, if you want.”

“T-that soon?”

“Or...we could go to your nan’s that time, instead. Or we could wait for both. We’ve got time. Maybe we can write to them and see what they think, first.”

“...okay.”

A long period of silence falls, the pair of them just content in each other’s arms as the evening wanes. But as the night grows colder and the castle begins to settle down, they realize they’d best head to their dorms before they get caught out too late.

“It was a nice idea, coming up here,” Ryū offers as they unlock the door. “Maybe we’ll do it again.”

“I wouldn’t mind it. Especially if there’s more snogging next time.”

She snorts, gently shoving his arm. By some grace, they make it to the main hall without being seen, then needing to part ways.

“Well...night, then.”

“Goodnight.” Stepping up on her toes, she gives him another light kiss, smiling before retreating back toward the kitchens, Obito descending into the dungeons.

There’s still students up in the common room when she gets there, slinking in and trying not to be too noticeable. But Rin catches her right away.

“You’re out late,” she teases, lips curled knowingly.

“Went for a walk,” is the evasive reply, getting a sarcastic hum in reply.

“Is that why your cheeks are so pink?”

Ryū gives her a look. “...it’s a bit chilly in the Astronomy tower,” is her cheeky response, laughing as Rin’s eyes go wide. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand more Harry Potter verse because both Meg and I are in love with it xD And because stars = Astronomy tower, of course! A bit further along in the very random timeline, with talk about careers...and meeting the family. Hoo boy! We'll have to see how things play out there...heh heh~
> 
> Anywho, not too much else to note about this one! Thanks for reading~


	20. Day Twenty | The Routine; Step by Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His world's been turned upside-down. And not just once, now...he needs a routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is a follow-up to day four!)

Six weeks. Six weeks he had to stay in that hospital, waiting for the singed and melted flesh to heal. The only things that made it bearable were the visits he got. Primarily from his grandmother, but also from Ryū...and eventually, to his honest surprise, Kakashi.

Their reunion had been rather...awkward, at first. And Kakashi admitted that he’d been at least partially prompted by Ryū to show up. But it had been a long time coming, the pair sitting and talking about all that had happened for hours. Rin, the accident, their falling out...and then the fire.

Ryū had waited down in the hospital’s cafe, giving the boys their privacy. Only once texted that it was over did she come back up, smiling wearily as they both gave looks of tired accomplishment.

...but his wounds weren’t his only punishment.

Arson in the first degree. Depending on factors the prosecutor wants to bring forward, he could - in theory - face up to life in prison, and a fifty-thousand dollar fine. Stack that on top of his hospital bills and a lawyer...and things aren't looking good.

His grandmother insists the bills don’t matter - she’s just glad he made it out alive, even if it was his fault to begin with. Ryū sets up a fundraiser, and they manage to bring in a few thousand dollars, but...that’s really just a few drops in the pail.

Court is a terrifying thing. As legal jargon is tossed around and his fate decided by someone else, Obito can do little more than be truthful. Admit to his anger, explain its roots, plead that he’s more than learned his lesson.

The building he burned was condemned, but still legally considered a residence. In the end...he’s given seven years jail time, tried and prosecuted as an adult, being eighteen.

“We’ll visit whenever we can,” they tell him - his grandmother, Kakashi, Ryū. And still they try to find funding for his remaining bills, legal and medical alike.

For the most part, his stint in the joint is...unremarkable. The first year is filled with visits from all three, and even a few other students who feel sympathy. But then Kakashi and Ryū start college, and their arrivals dwindle. Depression on the rise, Obito just...slogs through it, day by day, unsure what he’s going to do when he gets out. Hell...he wasn’t sure what he was going to do _before_ he started that fire. He had no direction, no goal...just anger and sadness and a tight grip on his past...without any thought to his future.

He tries to reflect. Tries to look forward. But there isn’t much for him to glean.

For good behavior, they shave off his last six months. At age twenty-five, Obito is released from prison.

...and he has no idea where to go from here.

By some miracle, his grandmother is still alive, but getting frailer by the day. Mostly he’s just glad he’s out before she’s gone. Their full reunion is a teary one, Obito enveloping her in a hug that almost makes her disappear.

“Oh, my boy...it’s been so cold and lonely without you here…”

“I’m sorry, grandma. I’m here, now.”

He starts looking for a job. But no one wants to hire a convicted felon. Even menial labor jobs think twice, seeing his past penchant for setting fires as a liability they don’t want to touch. Months pass with nothing. His grandmother has been barely squeaking by, managing his bills on top of her own expenses. With him home and only making things all the more expensive, the need for some kind of income drives him to extremes.

Kakashi, already graduated and working, tries to help him find something. He himself got a teaching degree, landing a literature gig at their old high school. By some grace, he convinces them to let Obito come on as a janitor. It’s...not much, but it’s something.

And by now, Obito’s learned to swallow his pride.

Three months of that first job pass before Life decides to throw him a curveball.

Home on a Saturday, Obito’s quietly peeling vegetables for dinner when a cab pulls up out front. Brow furrowing, he watches as someone gets out of the rear seat, packing a single bag. A sweatshirt’s hood is drawn, watching the car pull away before turning to the house and peeling the material back.

...it’s Ryū…!

Abandoning his task, Obito heads out the front door just as she passes the gate. There’s a small pause, and then they meet in the middle. Obito practically swallows her up in a hug, earning a laugh.

“I’m so sorry,” she breathes, doing her best to embrace him back. “I’ve been so busy, and only just heard you were out early…!”

“Kakashi didn’t…?”

“Look, it’s...a long story. Mind if we go inside, first? I have something I need to ask you.”

“Yeah, yeah...here, let me get that.”

“It’s just one bag! I can’t stay long. I, uh...technically snuck off.”

He gives her a questioning look, but she doesn’t elaborate, just heading inside. His grandmother wastes no time in giving her a hug of her own.

“Oh, it’s been so long, dear…!”

“I’m sorry...I’ve been so swamped the last few years. But it’s good to see you, Mrs. Uchiha.”

“Please, Sachiko is fine.”

“Here, I actually have something for you…” Ryū pulls an envelope out of her pocket, insisting, “Don’t open it until I leave, okay? It’s a surprise.”

Obito watches as they interact, noticing the rather glitzy outfit his friend is wearing. It feels like he’s...missing something.

But then she turns to him with a windblown smile. “Sorry, I’m all over the place...I’m a little lagged from the flight.”

“Flight?”

“Yeah, I...well, let me start at the beginning…”

“I’ll go make some tea and some snacks,” Sachiko then offers, toddling toward the kitchen. “You two talk.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Uchiha!” Taking a seat in the living room, Ryū seems to take a long moment to think.

“So, um...I dropped out of college.”

“What?”

“I was trying to major in nursing. And it, uh...wasn’t going well. But I was also taking some music classes, you know...since I loved theater and choir so much. I was posting some of my stuff to the net, covers of songs and stuff...and um...I ended up auditioning for that singing competition show.”

Obito just gapes.

“I got...pretty far. Semi-finals. And when I was voted off, I got picked up by a small label. Things just sort of...spiraled from there. I got a song on the radio, and views online skyrocketed, and now I’m…” She shrugs, looking sheepish with a blush. “I’m...a singer, now! I’ve done a few concerts, some music videos...and things don’t look like they’re going to slow down any time soon.”

“I...that’s amazing…! That must be why I haven’t...heard from you?”

Her face then falls. “...I’m so sorry...I had to move to the coast, and I’ve just been so busy...I kept meaning to write, but my agent didn’t want word getting out I was _talking to a felon_,” she mutters, looking frustrated. “Which...is why I had to sneak away to come see you. I’m tired of her strongarming me all the time.”

“...I guess I just...dunno what to say. I’ll admit I didn’t see that change coming.”

“I mean…” Ryū tucks some hair behind an ear, musing for a moment. “...part of me always wanted to try it. I’ve loved music and theater for a while. But I thought nursing would be more...practical. And follow my mom’s path. And I do sort of wish I’d stuck with it. I’d love to be helping people. But at the same time, as tough as this career can be...I’m pretty happy with it. And um...that leads me to my question.” She leans forward, arms braced on her knees. “...I heard from Kakashi you were having trouble with a job…?”

“I’ve got one for now, janitor at the school.”

“...do you like it?”

“It’s...a job.”

“...well...I wanted to offer you a new one.”

“Wh…? Me? But...for what?”

“My agent’s been a bit...worried lately. She’s convinced that I’m reaching a point where I should probably have some kind of security. Just in case someone tries to hurt me. Frenzied fans, or a stalker, or just...someone who gets it in their head. Y’know? So...I wanted to ask if you’d consider being my bodyguard.”

Obito stares at her.

“...I know it’s really random, and I don’t expect an answer now. But...well, I figured if I’m going to trust my life to someone, I want it to be someone I know. That I...trust.” Sorrow suddenly colors her features. “...I realize I haven’t been much of a friend. Life swept me away, and we haven’t talked in a few years. But...I do still care about you. And I thought it would be a good opportunity for you. It would pay really well, you’d get all sorts of benefits, and really it would probably be pretty easy most of the time. Just...think about it.” Dragging her eyes back to his face, she manages a small smile. “...it’d be great to be able to see you again.”

Rather overwhelmed, Obito reflexively jokes, “I think you’d get sick of me.”

“Oh, I doubt that. But...I just wanted to throw that out there for you. See what you think. And I don’t expect an answer now. I think I’ll be able to hide out in town a few days before my agent drags me back kicking and screaming,” she adds, grinning.

“...you really want me to...do that? You’d trust me with that?”

Her eyes flicker over his face for a moment. “...I would. More than anyone else. I got a really good look at your character when you were hurt, and...all the time after that. Court, and everything. It’s true, you had some issues...but they were born out of grief. I got a pretty good idea of who you really are. Besides that, you’re obviously strong, and attentive. I think you’d make a perfect bodyguard. But again, it’s only if you want it. No pressure, no expectations.”

Before he can reply, Sachiko returns at last with tea and some crackers. “I’m sorry, dear...I don’t have much in the cupboards.”

Something flashes across Ryū’s face. “No, no - that’s great! I skipped breakfast so I’m starved -”

“Oh! Then let me -!”

“No no, I’ve got it. This is good - my stomach’s a little wobbly after that flight. Tea and crackers is perfect, thank you.”

The old woman doesn’t look convinced, but takes a seat and a cup anyway. “So what’s this I hear about a job…?”

Obito explains it all again for her, and her eyes alight. “Oh, that sounds perfect…! You’re such a strong boy, and you’d be sure to keep her safe!”

That gets Ryū to smile warmly. “He was the first person I thought of for the job.”

“Surely you’ll do it, won’t you Obito?”

“I’ll...give it a little thought, first,” he replies evasively.

“Oh I’m sure he’ll do it. Just give him a minute to mull it over,” Sachiko insists, making Ryū laugh and Obito go pink.

“Well...I better find a hotel to crash in,” Ryū eventually offers, getting to her feet.

“Oh, won’t you stay, dear?”

“I don’t want to interrupt -”

“Nonsense! We’re happy to have you!”

“Well...Obito needs to do some thinking, and you need to open that envelope I gave you,” Ryū gently counters. “I’ll come back by tomorrow, how about that? Take you guys out to lunch or something. And we can talk some more. I sorta just...showed up, that was rude.”

“You’re welcome any time,” Sachiko insists, tottering after her as she moves to the door. “But it would be lovely to see you again tomorrow. Just give us a call!”

“I will.” Giving the elder a hug, Ryū then offers one to Obito, who accepts. “Think that over, huh?”

“Yeah...see you tomorrow.”

As she takes her leave, the remaining pair turn to one another, and then Sachiko brightens. “Oh, the envelope!” Fetching it from her pocket, she unfurls it and opens the flap, reading a small note before pulling out another slip of paper. Eyes widening, her face pales, and she almost collapses if not for Obito’s quick reflexes. “Oh...oh my goodness…”

“Grandma?!” Helping her to a chair, Obito takes the papers from her, first reading the note.

_Just paying some good fortune forward._

_I know how you can use this, so please_

_do. And no, I won’t take it back. Whatever’s_

_leftover after the two main expenses, you_

_keep to live on. Consider this me making_

_up for my absence, and all the time I owe_

_you both. And please...don’t show this to_

_Obito. I don’t want it swaying his decision._

_I don’t want either of you to feel obligated_

_in any way. This is what _I _want to do._

_Love,_

_Ryū_

Looking to the second slip, Obito sees the set of zeros on the check and freezes. Two main expenses...she must mean the rest of his medical and legal bills…? But this...this is…

Looking close to tears, Sachiko manages a shaking sigh. “...first she helps save your life...and now this? Surely she’s an angel from Heaven...what a kind soul…”

Obito reads the note again, flipping it over but finding nothing on the back. Don’t show it to him, huh? Well...he’d surely find out one way or another. Sway his decision...about taking the job? Which way? Obligation to work for her to repay the debt, or to turn it down and refuse her further kindness? Either way...he’s shellshocked.

“...I’ll take the job,” he murmurs.

“I’d certainly hope so!” Sachiko replies, her own surprise managing to fade a bit as she sits up. “Now you listen to me! You keep that girl safe, Obito. No one can hurt her...such a sweet girl. I’ll...I’ll have to call the bank in the morning. Good gracious…” Mumbling to herself, she snatches back the papers, suddenly full of vigor as she leaves Obito behind.

After a long pause, he gives a single huff of a laugh. “...well, then.”

When Ryū calls the next morning, Sachiko gives her an earful, but the singer refuses to hear any complaints or refusals. Instead, she takes them out to lunch as promised, and Obito tells her his answer.

“And you’re doing this because _you want the job_, right? No other reason?”

He just nods. He _does_ want the job. But maybe partially for a reason she wouldn’t like.

“...all right then. You can fly back to the coast with me, and we’ll get you all settled in. Mrs. Uchiha...I know you depend on him, and if you’d like, I could have you moved -?”

“Oh, nonsense. I raised my son in that house, lost my husband in that house...and took care of Obito there. There’s only one way I’m leaving it,” she insists. “I’ll be fine.”

“Would you like me to hire a careta-?”

“I can manage that well enough with what you gave me. I’m not a prideful woman...but there’s only so much I’ll allow.”

“Well...we’ll come visit as often as we can. And I’ll get you set up so we can facetime with you!”

“Face what, now?”

“...I’ll explain later.”

Obito packs up a few belongings, giving a rather teary goodbye to his grandmother as Ryū calls her agent. The exchange is clearly argumentative, but in the end it all seems settled.

“Not in trouble, are you?” he asks, perking a brow.

“I didn’t break anything in my contract,” Ryū replies with a wink. “So no. She’s mad I snuck out, but I didn’t have any other pressing obligations. And technically I did what she wanted: I hired a bodyguard!”

Obito just snorts.

One flight later, he finds himself in the big city, the next several days a blur of Ryū finding him an apartment, introducing him to the rest of her team, and getting all of the paperwork taken care of.

“So you don’t have to be with me _all_ the time,” she eventually explains. “There will be plenty of times I’ll be in safe environments where others can keep an eye on me. Biggest things will be public venues, you know?”

“Okay…”

Ryū gives a sympathetic smile. “Don’t worry, it’ll all sink in. I know what it is to be overwhelmed...I felt the same way when things started picking up for me.” Her expression then warms. “...I’m just...very glad you’re here. I feel safer already. Now...I have to go to practice for some choreography for an upcoming show...want to go with me?”

“Uh...sure.”

They head to a dance studio, where Ryū meets with her trainer, choreographer, and backup dancers. For several hours they run through the routine, step by step. Obito, with little else to do, lingers and watches. He has to admit...it’s impressive. And Ryū looks focused and driven, mouthing along with her track as they go.

By early evening they break for the day, everyone heading home save for Ryū, who hangs back to work on a section she’s struggling with. Sweat lines her brow, breath rushing as she rests between attempts.

“Ready to call it a night?”

“No...not yet…” Taking a swig of water, she sighs. “...few more tries.”

“I dunno how you keep that all straight.”

Glancing over, Ryū grins. “Practice. Lots and lots and _lots_ of practice.” Setting her water aside, she asks, “...want to try?”

“What, me?”

“Yeah! Just a few steps, huh?” She gives him a grin, holding out hands.

“I’m a bodyguard, not a backup dancer,” he replies, nonetheless stepping up.

“Well maybe I’ll promote you if you dance well,” she teases. “Here...stand like this. The sequence is...one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight.” With each number, she executes a move, doing so slowly at first.

“...uh…”

“We’ll go slow.” Holding a pose, she waits for him to mimic before moving to the next. Over and over, going a bit faster every time. “There, you’re getting it!”

“I’m a little stiff,” he laughs. “Scars and all that.”

“No, you’re doing really well! You’ve got good rhythm! Here, we’ll try with the music…” Playing the mp3, she helps him count out before they go through the little section. As Obito stops, she keeps on for a few more, including the part she’d been struggling with. “...okay, I think I got it! Finally, oh my gosh…”

As she stops and catches her breath, music still going, Obito listens. It’s pretty much your typical pop song, but...he likes it. If only because it’s _her_ song. “...this is actually pretty good.”

“Heh, thanks...I’d like to do more ballad-style pieces. Fast, poppy stuff is okay. And it sells well. But I’d like to have something a bit more...theater-like.”

Obito shrugs. “Neither are really my genre…”

She laughs, insisting, “No, that’s fine! I’ll get you some earplugs, because otherwise you’re going to hear it a _lot_.”

“I don’t mind it if it’s yours.”

Ryū pauses at that. “...not biased, are you?”

“N...no.”

Her lips curl a bit in a grin, shutting it off. “...well...I’m gonna shower, and then indulge in some takeout. Wanna come with, or head home?”

“I’ll stay.”

They slip into a fast food joint, getting it to go and heading back to Obito’s place. It’s a hell of a lot nicer than he’d ever afford working that janitor job. Yet another thing he needs to thank her for…

They sit on the balcony, legs dangling through the railing as they munch fries. “...you know...this is the first time since I graduated high school I’ve really just...hung out with a friend.”

Obito glances to her. “...really?”

“Yeah. I was a loner in college, and then...well, good luck finding real friends in his business,” she sighs, indulging in another fry. “...that’s a big reason why I wanted you to take the job. I’ve been...really lonely. Maybe that was selfish of me.”

“You’ve been anything but selfish.”

“...maybe.”

“Hey. You literally saved my life. Twice, really. You flipped it upside down. I’d be scrubbing high school bathrooms right now if not for you.”

“I don’t want you to feel that way, though,” Ryū insists, turning to him with a wilted brow. “I didn’t do this out of...of _pity_, or wanting you to feel like you owe me. You’re my _friend_. And I’ve been _really lucky_. I just...want to share that luck with someone. Help them. And you were the one I wanted to help the most. And not _just_ because of all the troubles you’ve faced. But because you’re a really sweet guy, Obito. I -” She cuts off, apparently catching herself before blurting something. “...I’m glad you’re here. I wasn’t kidding - I feel safer with you around. For...a lot of reasons.”

“...yeah?”

“...yeah.” Looking into her empty fry cup, she then just...collapses against his side with a sigh. “...I know I’ve been a bad friend up until now. But I hope I can make it up to you.”

“...you already did. And then some.” Tentatively, he lets an arm encircle her shoulders. “...thanks for letting me be here.”

“...thanks for letting me drag you into this.”

“Any time.” Glancing down to her, Obito feels his stomach shift as she nestles a bit more comfortably against him, a weird warmth in his...chest…

...oh no.

Swallowing thickly, he then looks back up, watching the sky slowly darken, the city still bright with lights.

“_You’re a really sweet guy, Obito. I feel safer with you around.”_

He can’t help a small sigh. _Oh, Obito...what are you getting yourself into…?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not...100% sure it was a good idea to have this verse continued from day four - it mighta worked better as a standalone with them as strangers, but...meh, oh well - maybe I'll do this sort of concept again sometime lol
> 
> I am.......a really big sucker for protector / protected dynamics in ships, okay. I've wanted to try it for a long while now. And the title just gave me the idea of a dance routine, WHICH fits the whole pop star AU pretty well! And I think Obito would make a really good bodyguard, honestly. He's both strong, AND - depending on the verse - also knows how 'bad guys' think...hence me tying it into day four, like he had some experience in jail to sort of know what to look for to help keep Ryū safe. 
> 
> Anyway, III'm rambling lol - hope ya enjoyed! Thanks for reading!~


	21. Day Twenty-One | Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems these two will NEVER get along. Between Obito's mischief and Kakashi's no-nonsense attitude, is there any hope?

“Nuh uh!”

“Yeah huh!”

“Nuh UH!”

“Yeah HUH!”

Sitting on a half wall nearby, both Ryū and Rin watch with deadpanned expressions as - yet again - Obito and Kakashi devolve into an argument. You couldn’t even ask the girls what it was about - it really doesn’t matter. Once the pair of them start, there’s really no stopping it.

“You think they’d get tired of this by now,” Rin mumbles, watching as Kakashi folds his arms stubbornly, completely ignoring all of Obito’s frantic gestures.

While Rin looks all too fed up with the pair and ready to let them have it out, Ryū can’t help a bit of worry in her gaze. “You don’t think they’ll actually start _fighting_ again, do you?”

“It might come to that. But they’re just so stubborn, they won’t listen! It’s like trying to pull two cats apart - you’ll just get scratched.”

“But…”

“Don’t worry, Ryū-chan. They’ll figure it o-”

The girls both flinch as Obito suddenly gets knocked to his backside with a grunt. An attempt to shove Kakashi is all too easily countered, and the Hatake looks over his fellow student with narrow eyes.

“Give it up, dead last. You couldn’t beat me in a hundred years. Whoever ends up with _you_ on their team is doomed.”

Red in the face in embarrassment, Obito grits his teeth. “Better than ending up on _yours_ and dealing with your attitude!”

“Guys, come on,” Rin wearily attempts to interject, keeping her seat as Ryū moves to help Obito up. “If you’re going to do nothing but argue, why don’t you just stay away from one another?”

“Because he won’t stop following me and trying to pick a fight,” Kakashi replies, giving a thumbs down.

“Cuz you’re a coward who won’t give me a proper spar!” Obito snaps back, ignoring Ryū as she kneels next to him. An accusatory finger points. “You’re just scared I’ll beat ya! And then you’ll have nothin’ left to say!”

“More like I don’t want to waste my time,” Kakashi counters flatly. “If all you’re gonna do is whine, I’m leaving. I’ve got better things to do.”

As he walks off, Rin hops off the wall, making to follow and attempt to cool his temper.

Obito, in the meantime, wilts with a sigh. “...why’s he gotta be such a jerk?”

Softening, Ryū murmurs, “...some people just have sour attitudes. And...well, Kakashi-kun has a reason, right?”

“So? I never even got to meet my parents! I don’t walk around all high and mighty!”

Offering a hand, Ryū helps Obito back to his feet. “Well...everyone does what they do for a reason. But...Rin-chan has a point, ne? If you guys bicker so much, shouldn’t you just...leave each other alone…?”

“I just wanna wipe that smug look off his face,” Obito mutters, adjusting his goggles. “He doesn’t respect me, he thinks I’m worthless!”

“Well...do _you_ think you’re worthless?”

“No!”

“Then why does Kakashi-kun’s opinion matter? You don’t even like him!”

“But he’s...he…!”

As Obito flounders, Ryū’s head tilts. “Is it...because you want to prove you’re stronger than him?”

“Y...yeah!”

“But Obito-kun...you’re already strong! And wouldn’t it be better to want to improve against yourself instead of someone else? Be better than you were yesterday!”

He folds his arms, head ducking between his shoulders a bit. “...maybe…”

After a pause, Ryū giggles into a sleeve. “You just want to prove him wrong, ne?”

“I just don’t like his attitude! Someone’s gotta take him down a notch…” Blinking, Obito then brightens. “Wait...I’ve got an idea…!”

“...eh?” Watching Obito take off, Ryū hesitates a moment before following. “W-wait, Obito-kun!”

He doesn’t stop until he reaches the Academy, class already let out for the day. The building is still open as teachers work on lesson plans and correcting homework. Sneaking down the hallway, he makes his way into an empty classroom, gesturing for Ryū to follow.

“What are you doing?”

“Just a little prank, nothing bad!”

“A prank…?”

“Y’know, something to make fun of him a little! Here...I’ll show you.” Taking a stool, Obito sets it by the door before grabbing one of the erasers from the chalkboard. Standing up atop the seat, he holds the eraser over the door, sliding it closed and holding the eraser in place. Snickering, he then hops down.

Ryū tilts her head, perking a brow.

“All we gotta do is get him to come through the door, and when he opens it...poof! It’ll fall on his head and get chalk dust _everywhere!_”

“...oh!” She barely withholds a snort, hiding her smile behind her sleeve. “Are you sure he won’t get mad…?”

“Eh, Kakashi’s always mad. All I wanna do is knock him down a few pegs! It’s not like it’ll hurt him.”

“But...how do we get him to come…?”

That makes Obito stop and think, a hand at his chin. “...why don’t you go tell him I want to apologize to him, for earlier. That I’ll meet him in here! You can go out the window, I’ll wait here for you guys.”

“Okay…!” Slipping out through the pane, she spreads her budding sensory skill to try and find where Kakashi and Rin wandered off to. Eventually, she manages to find them along one of the main roads, approaching and flagging them down. “Kakashi-kun! Ne, wait up!”

The pair turn, Kakashi looking at her warily. “What?”

Okay, time to test her acting skills. “I’ve been talking to Obito-kun, and trying to get him to calm down. He said he’d meet you in the Academy and he’d apologize.”

“Obito? Apologize?” The Hatake scoffs. “That’s unlikely.”

“Well, he’s waiting at the Academy…”

“I’m not going. He’s probably just going to start complaining all over again.”

“Kakashi,” Rin gently chides. “You guys have to put things behind you one of these days!”

Ryū glances between them, a small knot in her stomach at the fib. She feels bad about lying, but...well, it’s not like anyone will get hurt. It’s just a little prank…

“Just go see what he wants. If he argues with you again, leave and ignore him. But isn’t it worth at least seeing if you can start to patch things up?”

For a moment he goes quiet...and then sighs. “All right, _fine_. But he’s getting an earful if he wastes my time…” Hands shoved in his pockets, he leads the little trio toward the Academy. “What room is he in?”

“Um...I think it was four…?”

They enter through the front door, following the hallway to the proper room. Ryū brings up the tail end of the group, nibbling a thumbnail nervously. Hopefully Kakashi doesn’t get mad…

Gripping the edge of the ajar door, he pulls it open, asking, “All right dead last, what do you -?”

_Poomph._

With a cloud of chalk, the eraser impacts _right_ on the very top of Kakashi’s head before clattering to the floor. Dust falls down onto his shoulders, blending into the grey of his hair.

Rin stares with wide eyes, Ryū bringing up hands over her mouth.

Within the classroom, Obito starts howling with laughter. “Hahaha! I got you! _I got you!_ You totally fell for the oldest trick in the book! Who’s mister _look underneath the underneath_ now, huh? Huh?”

Kakashi, however, hasn’t moved, hand still resting on the door. Staring, Ryū can feel his chakra stirring angrily.

“You...are such a _child_,” he growls. “Here I thought you’d finally _grown up_ a bit and decided to actually apologize, and instead you _prank_ me? No wonder you’re such a loser - you waste more time on useless crap like this than actually training!”

“...Kakashi…?” Rin attempts to cut in softly, flinching as he spins around.

“Forget it. I’m done with you, dead last. You’re just a little kid who will never mature into a shinobi. You’ll always be worthless!”

“Kakashi!” As he stalks back out of the building, Rin follows, a hand on his shoulder thrown off before he flickers out of sight. “Kakashi, wait -!”

Watching, Ryū feels her stomach sink, glancing back as Obito steps through the door. His own expression looks hesitant.

“...I…”

Unsure what to say, she just wilts.

A moment of silence passes, and then Obito’s face pinches into a scowl. “Tch…!” Like Kakashi, he runs out through the front door, Rin long gone in pursuit.

“W-wait!” Ryū in turn follows Obito until they make it to one of the training grounds, where he slows to a stop and folds on his knees. “...Obito-kun…?”

“...I really s-screwed up...didn’t I…?”

Hearing the hiccup in his voice, she hesitates a moment before easing her way closer. “...w-well...Kakashi-kun’s patience was already pretty thin…”

“Why is he always right…? I’m a dead last...but no matter how much I train, no matter how hard I work, I never get any closer…! He’s always so far ahead of me, and it’s like it doesn’t take him any effort at all! It isn’t fair…”

Expression falling, Ryū steps up beside him, sinking to her knees and folding her hands atop her lap. “Obito-kun...we all have our own talents, ne? I mean...look at me. I’m not very good at anything we learn in class except chakra control and healing ninjutsu. I can’t use elemental jutsu very well, and I’m not very strong. But...I’m still good at something!”

“Then what am I supposed to be good at?”

“I think you’re good at a lot of things! I’ve seen you train, Obito.” She drops the honorific, tone softening. “You’re right...you work very hard. And you’ve improved a lot…! I’ve seen it! Maybe it’s harder for you to see because you aren’t looking at yourself. You’re looking at Kakashi. But Obito...if you looked behind you, and saw how far you’ve come...I bet you’d be really proud of yourself.” Risking a glance over, her cheeks dust a light pink. “..._I’m_ very proud of you.”

He doesn’t look convinced, shifting his posture to sit and hug his knees to his chest.

“...and you said it yourself, Kakashi’s attitude stinks.” Her nose wrinkles. “But you? You’re one of the sweetest people I know, Obito. You work hard, and you help others, and you always have a smile on your face.” Gently, she jostles against his side, trying to cheer him up. “You make _me_ smile! You’re funny, and you care about how others feel.

“So what if Kakashi is a better shinobi? I think, in a lot of ways that _really_ count, you’re becoming a much better _person_ than he is. If he keeps treating people the way he does, he’ll never have any friends, and he’ll always be alone. But you have a much more pleasant way about you than he does. In the long run...I think that will make you a lot happier than anything else...ne?”

Staring at the ground, Obito glances up her as she tilts to look at him expectantly. “...you’re really...proud of me?”

“Of course I am! You’ve had a really tough time, but you don’t let it keep you down. You still work hard in pursuit of your dream to be Hokage! And I bet someday, you’ll get there. So don’t worry about Kakashi. He’ll always do what he’s going to do. There’s not much you can do to change that, so...you just focus on reaching your goal. And I’ll be rooting for you! And help you in any way I can, even if...I’m not very strong,” Ryū offers, looking aside sheepishly.

“Well...you said it yourself, not everyone has to be strong, right?” He manages a small grin. “I guess since Rin’s always keeping an eye on Kakashi...you can patch _me_ up. Then I can work twice as hard, and get twice as far!”

Hearing him perk up, Ryū nonetheless gets a little pinker. “Y...yeah!” Her eyes close with a rosy-cheeked smile. “We’ll be a team! You get to practice your shinobi skills, and I’ll get some healing practice!”

“And then you’ll be the best healer in the whole village! Even better than Tsunade! And when I’m Hokage, _you’ll_ run the hospital, and together we’ll keep everybody safe!”

Chest warming as Obito’s spirit returns, Ryū feels a small flutter within it. _...together…_

Then Obito hops to his feet, knees bent and fists clenched. “So Kakashi thinks I don’t work hard enough, huh…? I’ll show him! I’ll start right now!”

“N-now?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay!” Ryū scurries out of the way, watching as Obito starts flicking shuriken into the training posts, taking breaks between volleys to do push ups.

Not expecting him to change moods again so quickly, Ryū just watches in surprise for a few moments before softening into a smile. Well, if Obito’s going to work hard...then she will too! After all, _someone’s_ going to have to keep an eye on him and make sure he rests when he needs to.

_...together…!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats* My first foray into canon same gen AU stuff! I actually wanna write a mini fic about it, mostly just cuz of one reallllly angsty idea I have for one particular scene, but...that's not what we're talking about now!
> 
> This AU just seems a LITTLE hard to pull off due to, well...how things are in canon with Obito liking Rin and Rin liking Kakashi. Adding Ryū into it crushing on Obito just makes it into Naruto's gen all over again, with Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke xD I have SOME ideas of how to subtly shifts things a bit to make it a LITTLE more open, but that would take...a LOT more build up than I wanna do for a daily, lol
> 
> So this is more just general fluff (with just a SPRINKLE of angst) to kinda...test run things a bit, I guess! Maybe I'll do more later, it all just kinda...depends. I have so many WIPs :'D
> 
> But that's all for now! Thanks for reading~


	22. Day Twenty-Two | Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There really isn't any telling this girl no, is there?

Slouched on a bench, Obito sits and spins a loose thread from his current attire. It’s been a while since he updated his wardrobe...he’s had more pressing expenses for quite some time.

Of course, rather recently, the most urgent of them has completely disappeared. And thanks to the rather obvious clue left along with the payment made to his account at the hospital, he came to learn he had Ryū to blame for that. She’d claimed it to be a thank-you for his accidental saving of her life that night on the bridge. And though Obito had tried to insist he repay her, she refused...quite adamantly. Though he’d attempted to keep his ties to Itachi and the rest of his family from her, she’d come to question him about it, finding the bill on his entryway table.

Which wasn’t in any way her fault. It was right there in the open, and maybe he didn’t really mind her seeing it. What he _did_ mind was her paying the hefty bill off _completely_. No strings attached. Apparently she’d been even further motivated by the lack of pity or help from the rest of his family.

The more she learns, the more she seems to be questioning her attachment to dear cousin Itachi. First came her realization that her money and fame as a model was what _really_ caught his attention. Then her rash attempt at suicide...which Obito saved her from without even meaning to. And with his subtle worming into her life in order to usurp any facet of Itachi’s stupid, perfect life...she’s been slowly changing her tune.

Which was all well and good. Obito is no short of jealous of his cousin. _That_ side of the family got all the money, the fortune, the good graces. When Obito has his accident, spent months in the hospital...did they even call? Offer a scrap of help?

...can you blame him for being bitter?

So, after meeting Ryū, he decided to take her uncertainty and just...urge it on a bit. Maybe Obito can’t take Itachi’s good looks or political career or his money...but he _can_ sabotage his relationship. Which, he’ll admit, is mostly done out of vindictiveness...but also because Ryū doesn’t deserve to be treated that way.

...she’s already proven how selfless she is.

Which is why Obito has to be very...careful. Ryū is a sweet, kind, and admittedly beautiful girl. The fact that she’s even noticed him is surprising enough. But even beyond her debt of gratitude, she’s been _befriending_ him! Actually wanting to spend time with him! Him! A wrong-side-of-the-tracks sort of guy. No money, no fame, with a bum leg and a scarred visage. But none of that seems to phase her.

...which is why he’s been attempting to squash a hint of a crush he seems to be forming. He tells himself he’s just lonely. He’s just...clinging onto her kindness. Thinks she’s pretty. He didn’t want to _steal_ her from Itachi, just...break them up! Free her, and make him miserable! A relationship isn’t what he needs.

He...he doesn’t…

Heaving a sigh, he ducks further into himself, shoulders hunching into his sweatshirt. He’s actually currently waiting for her to meet him. She said she wanted to visit, and he gets embarrassed having her at his place, so...hence asking if they could do so elsewhere. What they’re actually going to _do_, he has no idea. But it’s a little after the time she said she’d be here, and she’s usually so prompt…

A tickle of worry blooms in his gut. Surely she’s just a bit waylaid, but...what if something happened? Should he call her? What if -?

“Obito!”

Startling, he looks over to see her jogging up to him. Dressed in a thick grey sweater dress, she’s got black tights and flat knee-high boots on as she waves to him. “...hey.”

“I’m so sorry, traffic was a _nightmare_ \- there was an accident a few streets from my apartment. You haven’t been waiting too long, have you?”

He shrugs. “Nah.” In truth...he was here twenty minutes early, a bit nervous of being late. Add in the time _she’s_ late, and it’s...been a while. But he doesn’t want her feeling bad. Especially since her sheepish smile betrays she really _is_ worried about it. “...‘sides, it’s a nice day. Good to be out of the house.”

That gets her to brighten, and Obito smothers the little jump in his chest at the sight. “Oh, okay! Yes, I love Fall...it’s my favorite season!” Her arms lift, giving a little grin as she shows off her outfit. “”Give me a pumpkin spice latte, and I’d be a poster girl for it, right?”

That earns a small chuckle. “You mean you haven’t done a shoot like that before?”

She pauses. “...actually...I have!” A laugh soon follows, and darn it there goes his chest again… “But that’s not why I’m here!”

“Then...why _are_ you here?”

Mischief glints in her eyes. “Come on, I wanna take you somewhere.”

“...uh -?”

“It’s nothing bad, I promise. I’m parked right over here!”

After a pause, Obito gets up and follows, sliding into the passenger seat of her little silver car. “...you’re not going to tell me?”

“Not until we get there...I don’t want you bailing on me.”

“I thought you said it wasn’t bad?”

“It’s not! But I have a feeling I know how you’re going to react, so...it’s a surprise!” she insists with a little nod, pulling off the curb and back into traffic.

That makes him squint suspiciously. “..._now_ what are you going to try to pay for?”

All she does in response is stick out her tongue, and he groans. “No trying to escape.” A finger pushes the door lock button, earning a snort. “You’re my friend, aren’t you?”

Something about the question makes his chest tighten. “...I think I don’t have much choice.”

“Well, friends do nice things for each other. So...shush.”

“When am _I_ going to be able to do something nice for _you_?”

“You have!”

“...besides the bridge thing.”

“You still have.” At his perked brow in question, she replies, “...it’s been a long time since I’ve had a real friend. Someone who doesn’t..._want_ something from me. Uses me. That, to me, is enough.”

...his stomach twists in guilt. In a way...isn’t he using her? His scheming to get at Itachi is relying on her leaving him, putting ideas in her head...would she be angry if she found out? It’s still partly for her benefit! But…

“...anyway, we’re almost there, so...just be patient. I’ll only torture you for a little while, I promise.” She pulls off and...into the mall parking lot? Once they park and head inside, she pulls him into a clothing store. Nothing extremely high end, but...still spiffier than anything Obito owns.

His heels dig in. “No...no, you’re not buying me _clothes_…!”

“Why not?”

“I _have_ clothes!”

Ryū gives him a gentle look. “Obito...they’re falling apart.”

“You already -!”

“I know that! But you said it yourself: it’s _my_ money, and I should use it on things that make me happy. And helping you makes me happy,” she sniffs stubbornly. “I could get more for myself, but work means I already have a full closet. C’mon, Obito...for me?”

His shoulders hunch again with a scowl. He doesn’t want to owe her even _more_ than he already does…! She insists he doesn’t, but he’s not about to let her generosity go unrepaid. “...you could donate the money instead.”

Her expression flattens, pouting. “...if you don’t pick something, I’ll pick it _for_ you, and you’ll be stuck with it!”

A bit of color sparks in his cheeks. So, what...he’s a doll for her to dress up, now? Part of him stubbornly insists he should be insulted, but...he knows well enough that’s not her intention. She really _is_ just trying to be nice. Besides...maybe with some new threads, he’ll have better luck trying to pick up jobs… “...all right, fine. But this is going on my IOU tab.”

“You don’t owe me -!”

“Not listening,” he cuts in, walking past her into the store. At least nothing in here is stupidly expensive...he’d riot. But then again, she likely thought of that: that he’d feel uncomfortable in a place like that. He’s not his cousins.

For a while he just...awkwardly shuffle around, perusing as Ryū looks over things on her own. Then he grabs a shirt...and then some pants...and a few more things...until he has a whole armload, much to his dismay.

“Try them on!” Ryū insists, urging him to the changing rooms. “I want to see!”

Flushed and flustered, he awkwardly switches between wardrobes, earning smiles and thumbs-up each time.

“Get them all!”

“But -?”

“And look again, you might’ve missed something! Oh, and some shoes, too!”

Cut off in his retorts, he lets her steer him back into the racks, almost feeling like a kid being taken school clothes shopping by an overly-excited mother. A few more things join the pile, and Ryū seems to consider if he needs anything else.

“_This is plenty_,” he persists through clenched teeth, making her laugh.

“Okay, okay!” Still looking amused at his embarrassment, Ryū takes their selection to the counter and makes to pay as Obito lurks beside her.

As he checks their things, the cashier looks to the clothes, to Obito, and then to Ryū, expression clearly quizzical. Then a thought seems to click, and he busies himself almost hurriedly, avoiding their eyes.

Frowning, Obito mulls it over for a moment before the same thought hits him like a train, face exploding into color.

_She looks like his sugar mama!_

About-facing and mortified, he tries to fight the heat in his face as Ryū finishes up, hefting a few bags. “...Obito?”

“Heh?”

“Are you all right?”

“Fine! Er...fine. Just remembered I’ve got some...errands to run.”

“...oh! Want me to drive you?”

“No! No, that’s...that’s fine. I should head home first.”

Head tilting curiously, Ryū shrugs, accepting as he gestures to take the bags. “Well...we’ve got you some fresh clothes, and now I’m happy!”

“...thank you.”

She beams. “You’re welcome.”

The pair grab some quick lunch in the food court (which Obito insists on paying for), chatting leisurely amidst the crowds. A few people seem to stop and stare, recognizing the model from a distance but not daring to get closer with Obito sitting with her.

...and he can’t help a few subtle, warning glares whenever Ryū isn’t looking. She’s just out minding her own business, for Pete’s sake. Leave her alone!

“Well...anything else you want to do?”

“No, I...I better get home.”

“Okay…” Ryū sighs. “Well, at least it was a nice morning off.”

That gets him to pause. She...wants to be with him more? But he already told her he’s got errands...he doesn’t want her buying him anything else! “Uh...well, we’ll have to do something else soon. But _no more shopping sprees_.”

That earns a giggle, her mood (and his) perking back up. “Okay! I really do feel a lot better knowing you’ll have some better clothes, especially as the weather gets colder.” A warm smile lifts her lips. “You’ll have to wear some next time!”

“...yeah…”

They drive back to his apartment building, Ryū insisting on taking him to his door despite his refute. “Just to make sure you get in okay,” is her reason.

After a bit of thought, he realizes she likely knows he’s liable to be robbed with his arms full of stuff if he goes alone, trying to juggle his keys to the door. But once he sets things down, he shoos her off. His place is a bit of a mess, she doesn’t need to see it!

“I had fun today,” Ryū offers earnestly.

“Yeah...me too. You really didn’t have to -”

She cuts him off with a finger to her lips, winking. “No takebacksies! You’re stuck with it, I’m afraid.”

He just sighs.

“Well...guess I’ll see you around, huh?”

“Yeah. Take care, okay?”

“I will...and you too, Obito.” Giving him one last smile, she turns and heads back out, Obito moving to a window to let him see her get safely in her car and pulling away.

For a moment, he just stands and smiles, replaying the morning over in his mind. It really was fun...even if also embarrassing. But his pride can take a hit or two.

Turning back to his apartment, however...he slowly wilts as the silence seems to ring. Well...he better get those clothes washed and hung up. Besides...he has to pick out an outfit for next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this is a random snippet that's not necessarily "canon" in the Pretty in Pictures verse! There's a chapter up on this account, and also another snippet (from later on in the story) on the RP blog...which isn't posted here because it's gonna be in the fic later. I just had to write it out at some point cuz it was driving me nuts xD
> 
> ANYWAY, just Ryū bein' Ryū and spoiling her new /friend/...x3 At least, she thinks they're friends. Obito is having second thoughts, lol - she's still technically with Itachi at this point, and she's not the cheatin' type, so to her it's still 100% platonic. But that'll change later ;3c
> 
> But uhhh...yeah! That's all for today lol - thanks for reading!


	23. Day Twenty-Three | Government Conspiracies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really needs to stop reading this stuff when he's high as a kite...

She doesn’t regret it at all, but Ryū has to admit...after having given Obito a key to her apartment, she really has no idea what she’ll come home to some days. It’s very rarely anything bad - typically he just shows up and hangs out. Occasionally he’ll be on this drug or another, but it’s only once in a blue moon he’s anything to worry about.

Though once she did come back to find him cooking (or..._trying_ to cook) in her kitchen with no pants on. And...nothing in the pan. Thankfully he’d also missed actually turning the burner on, so he was just grooving and wobbling a pan around - no harm no foul. She even got a few pictures before he realized she was there.

And then...there’s days like today.

She’s actually off a bit early, the clinic having to close after the power grid went down for their block. So after running a few errands with her extra time, Ryū returns to her place and makes her way through the door, doing a customary sweep of the main room in search of Obito.

She finds him, and...well, at first she doesn’t notice anything, calling a greeting and putting her things down in the kitchen. He doesn’t reply, and she figures he’s just up to something, so she sorts through her few groceries before returning to the sitting room.

He’s sat on the couch, legs pulled up and crossed atop the cushions. A throw pillow is hugged tightly to his chest, eyes wide and staring at her unpowered TV. The curtains are all drawn, and...Ryū perks a brow.

“Um...Obito?”

“...huh?”

“You okay?”

Sluggishly, he turns to look to her, clearly a bit slow on the uptake...likely on some substance or another. “...did they see you come in?”

“They? They who?”

“_Them_.”

“...hun, you’re gonna have to be more specific.”

Wiggling to turn and face her, he whispers, “They’re always watching, Ryū...always watching. They have access to all the cameras…! The traffic cams, security monitors, your _cell phone_...they see it all!”

“Who?”

“The _government_, Ryū!”

Before she can stop it, Ryū lets loose a snort.”...did you get lost reading conspiracy theories before you came over here?”

“It’s not a conspiracy, it’s true! You know why you always get ads about things you look up? _They know!_”

“That’s an algorithm, Obito. Kinda hard to avoid, but...that’s why I block ads. Look...you’re a little worked up, and you just need to chill for a while, okay? You hungry?”

“There’s chemicals in your food, Ryū…”

“Obito, _everything_ is chemicals. It’s how matter works. I’ve got organic chicken, if that makes you feel better.”

He doesn’t really reply, muttering to himself and sinking back into the couch. Doing her best not to giggle at him, Ryū just retreats to the kitchen with a shake of her head, making some food and hoping he’s a bit more calmed down by the time she’s done. She’d turn on the TV, but...that might just freak him out more. Best to give him some peace and quiet for now.

By the time she loads up his plate, he’s looking a bit less dazed, but still refuses to loosen his hold on the pillow he hijacked from the couch, taking it with him to the table. Ryū allows it, seeing no harm (so long as he doesn’t spill anything on it). Chewing a bite and watching him very slowly go through the motions, she asks, “Obito...what did you take before you got here?”

“Take?”

“What are you _on_ right now?”

“Just...some weed. Some new, uh…”

A brow perks. A new strain, is that what he means? Must be hitting him a _little_ harder than usual...but at least she knows that’s nothing to really worry about. “Anything else?”

“...no, no...just...just weed.”

“Okay...good. You can just stay here tonight until you’re sobered up, and...get some sleep, okay?”

“No cameras?”

“...no, Obito. My apartment doesn’t have any cameras.”

“Are you _sure_…?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I don’t even have a webcam. And my cellphone is off. I’ll even take the battery out if it makes you feel better.” She’ll miss any possible texts, but...if it’s any sort of emergency, those who need it have her landline number.

Once they finish eating, she does up the dishes and sits him back on the couch, putting on some slow music instead of TV for something to listen to. Sitting beside him, she opens her arms, letting him collapse into her hold.

...he still has a death grip on her pillow.

“Next time you’re going to smoke, please don’t read any more government conspiracies, okay? Do that when you’re sober. Otherwise it’s just gonna mess with your head.”

“Okay…”

They sit and snuggle for a while, Ryū almost dozing between the warmth and the quiet music in the background. But eventually Obito wriggles his way out of her grip, mumbling about needing to pee. By that time, she looks to a window and finds it well past dark. It’s not _quite_ bedtime, but she’s never against getting some extra sleep. And she’s already groggy after their stint here on the couch.

When he comes back, she asks, “How are you feeling?”

“Better...I think I’m about out of it. Sorry about, uh...getting weird.”

Ryū just snorts. “I don’t mind. You sure were worried, though.”

“It’s a legitimate concern!”

“I know, I know. I guess I figure I don’t have much to hide.”

“Well I do,” he mutters, earning a giggle.

“Well, look at it this way...if they really _do_ have all of that surveillance, how come they haven’t caught you yet?”

“I dunno. Maybe I’m not a big enough fish yet.”

“Maybe. But I think for now, at least, you don’t have anything to worry about.” Giving him a sleepy smile, she asks, “Still want to stay the night, or would you rather head home?”

“...I can stay. Not sure I’m good enough to walk home yet. And I _want_ to stay, anyway.”

“That’s just fine with me,” Ryū agrees with a grin. Settling her apartment down for the night, she slips into her nightgown and flops into bed with a sigh. “Hopefully the power’s back up at work tomorrow…”

“It went out?”

“Yeah, some weird electrical thing...I don't know enough about it, but the whole block was out. I got out early and ran some errands, and then...found you tripping out on my couch.”

Obito hums, slipping into the other side of the bed. “Did they give an estimation?”

“Not that I heard, no. I’ll text someone in the morning and see what’s up. Maybe I’ll get a day off! Could use the money but...day off…”

That gets him to snort. “Quite the dilemma,” he murmurs, wriggling around a bit to get comfortable as he snags her in his grip.

“What about you? Anything lined up in the morning?”

“Don’t think so.”

“Okay...well you can hang out after I leave if you want. But I’ll probably still have work, if I had to guess.”

There’s another hum of agreement, and she can tell the conversation is over. Settling down, Ryū hums contentedly, greys closing and soon drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is...super random, and sadly a lot shorter than usual, but I just...can't think of anything else to add, lol - I've averaged over 2300 words each, but this one's only about 1200, RIP
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> More modern verse! I vaguely remember a short cracky thread we had about this AAAGES ago (which was technically in canon, I think?) where Obito was paranoid about being watched while high...that might've actually been before the ship sailed...I can't quite remember. But I thought it'd be neat to revisit, lol
> 
> Buuut yeah, that's all I got for tonight - my brain's been mush for ages so I need to get some sleep! Thanks for reading~


	24. Day Twenty-Four | Babyyy did You Forget to take Your Meds?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little distracted today of all days, Obito forgets something rather...important.

Okay...everything seems to be in order. She’s only checked it like...five times. Obito should be here any minute. Dinner is almost done, dessert is finished, and her celebratory stuff (which...amounts to balloons and a card) is in place.

...she has a feeling he’s totally forgotten the date, but honestly that’s fine with her. It’s a little hard to tell _exactly_ when they started dating, after all. She just goes by that night where things got so crazy, and the morning after where things got, uh..._intimate_. And now that they’ve managed to wrap around to the year mark despite all of the shenanigans, drama, and actually serious shit...well, she just feels like celebrating a little bit.

...and she has one other surprise up her sleeve...or maybe a different part of her outfit…

Holding the spine of a chair and drumming her fingers nervously, she almost jumps at the sound of a knock, scurrying over to the door and peeking out. As she expected, Obito stands on the other side, looking much the same as he always does. “Hey!”

“Hey.” Hands in his pockets, he perks a brow as she opens it wider. “You’re sure dressed up.”

Her cheeks go pink. “Well, uh...I just thought it would be nice, y’know…”

Obito blinks before stepping in, pausing as he sees the balloons. “...shit. What did I forget?”

At his question, she can’t help but laugh, closing the door. “I figured you’d be clueless, and honestly that’s fine. This was all my idea, so don’t worry about it.”

Obito, in the meantime, is wracking his brain. It’s not his birthday, and it’s not hers...not a holiday...then…? “Is this our...anniversary?”

Stepping into view, Ryū goes pink again, beaming. “Well, the closest thing we have to it, yeah...I really didn’t expect you to bother remembering, since...it wasn’t exactly a set-in-stone thing. But...to me, it’s the day I thought would count. When you followed me to work, and we had to run from your apartment…?”

He brightens with the memory. “Oh! Yeah! I guess that counts, huh?”

“I thought so!”

“...it’s really been a year?”

“Yeah, hard to believe, huh? But I just thought it’d be nice to have a little dinner, and just...y’know...be together,” Ryū adds, tucking hair behind her ear and blushing again.

At the mild suggestion, Obito can’t help a grin. “Oh…? Well, dinner first I think...I’m starving!”

“Okay! I splurged and made peach cobbler…”

“You spoil me!”

They sit and enjoy Ryū’s home-cooked meal, chatting and laughing as they mostly reminisce about happy memories over the course of the last year. It really has flown by...and though Ryū can only speak for herself, she’s only seemed to fall more in love with him as time goes on.

Cobbler comes next, complete with vanilla ice cream. Once they’re both full as ticks, they sit back and chat a little longer, conversation sobering slightly. But neither wants to drag the atmosphere down, and they shift gears a bit.

“So...got anything else planned?” Obito asks, having taken over the recliner in her sitting room. A hint of a grin lifts his lips, arms along the chair’s and looking expectant.

Having been curled up in the corner of the couch, Ryū blinks and flushes pink. “...well,” she begins, suddenly unsure how to broach the last phase of her little scheme. Her plan was to turn it into a little act to help make sure she doesn’t get flustered, but...well, this is Obito. She can’t really help that. Taking to her feet, she reaches for the top of the row of buttons that go all the way down her little black dress, which hangs to her knees. Teeth nibble her lip, undoing the first and slowly moving to the second. “I didn’t have a chance to get you an actual _present_…” Another button, and another. “So...I thought maybe you’d like to unwrap something else…?” One more button, the strapless garment beginning to flay open and reveal an ornate white bra.

Attention utterly captivated, Obito seems to flatline for a moment as he watches before giving a small shake of his head. His grin returns, even wider now. “Oh I could _definitely_ do that…” He reaches up to help her adjust as she tucks knees along his hips, perching on his lap as her dress rides up to her hips. Fingers slowly, torturously work at each clasp, Ryū going pinker and pinker the longer he goes until the whole thing falls back.

Lacy panties match the bra, clips clinging to the top of matching thigh-high stockings. Totally blushed and glancing aside, Ryū murmurs, “I...w-wanted to dress up for you. _Only_ you…” She wears rather skimpy outfits at her second job, but...this one? _This one_ is for Obito’s eyes, and Obito’s eyes _only_.

Taking in the image, he slowly runs hands up and down her sides, swallowing thickly. Between the tease and just seeing her like this, sitting so primly on his thighs, he’s already half hard. “...you’re so beautiful,” he murmurs, smiling as she ducks into the crook of his neck to hide with a whimper. “_How_ do you work as a stripper when you get so worked up like this?”

There’s a moment of silence before she mumbles against his neck, “...because that’s just a job. An...an act. But this is...t-this is the real thing. _This_ is because I love you…”

For a moment the sexuality of the atmosphere softens in her genuine sentiment, and Obito feels his heart flutter in his chest. Not having the words to reply, he instead hugs her close, taking a deep breath of her familiar scent.

...how’d he ever get so lucky? So many one night stands, so many fuck ups, but...it’s all worth it if it led him here. And he’ll be damned before he lets go.

But...well, as much as he loves her being so adorable and sweet, he’s still very much hung up on how sexy she looks right now, so he slowly starts nuzzling against her neck, hands wandering. “...I love you too,” he murmurs before working her neck further, rewarded with a wanting mewl that makes him twitch.

Ryū brings hands up to bury in his hair, sitting up straight and nuzzling her cheek against the crown of his head. As he moves from gripping her waist to her backside, she moans in desire, giving a testing sweep of her hips that gets him to groan deep in his throat. A dreamy smile lifts her lips, feeling her pulse grow between her legs as she subtly rubs against his erection. “Mm, Obito…!”

“Fuck…”

“I want you, Obito…please...”

His breathing gets ragged, nipping at her throat and collarbone as lust clouds his brain. “How much do you want me…?” he growls against her skin, pants so tight he can hardly stand it.

Panting into his ear, she moans, “Until I can’t _walk_...bury me into the mattress and I’ll die happy...please, Obito, I need you…”

Having heard enough, he packs her up, her legs around his waist as he takes them both right to the bedroom. She’s tossed atop the mattress, Obito right behind her and mouthing at her chest, rutting against her heat as her legs spread. Mewling moans only egg him on further, breaking to start to undo her lingerie. Well aware of how expensive it likely was, he takes his time: unclipping her stockings and slowly rolling them down her legs, revealing milky-white thighs before he moves to her bra. Hands unclip the front latch, sparing a moment to grope at her chest as she gasps in want. But it quickly joins the growing pile on the floor, her panties saved for last.

Looking up with mischievous eyes, he digs fingers into her hips, slowly tugging them down and revealing the wet heat beneath. Tugging his shirt over his head, he drops his trousers and boxers in one fell swoop. A moment’s spared to fish out a condom from her nightstand, dressing his cock and then sinking in slowly, groaning as she tightens around him. Braced up on both hands, he pants in want, taking a moment to adjust and temper himself before beginning to move. Hips slowly push and pull to and from hers, Ryū finding a grip around his neck and crossing ankles behind him.

Mouthing sloppily at her throat, he soon picks up the pace, bed creaking as his momentum carries it all forward.

Breath rushing right into his ear, Ryū stares up half-lidded to the ceiling, seeing stars as he delves deep. “Oh, fuck…! Mm, yeah...r-right there…!”

Like fuel to a fire, her words only kick him into another gear, tucked into the crook of her neck as she fondles her clit. Her voice pitches upward until peaking as she cums, shuddering and getting all the tighter around him as muscles flutter in release.

Half-garbled French pours from him as he strokes through her orgasm and tumbles into his own, gasping and thrusting to the hilt, unloading and shaking as his nerves sing. Throat thick, he manages to give her one last kiss before slowly pulling out and collapsing to one side.

Struggling to breathe herself, Ryū can’t help a small chill as his body heat flees and exposes her sweat. Turning and snuggling up against him, she huffs against his chest, utterly lax in contentment and satisfaction. “...I think that’s the hardest I’ve ever cum,” she then giggles wisply. “Holy shit…”

Obito can’t even reply yet, mind too garbled with orgasm and lingering lust. But he does manage to loop an arm over the dip of her waist, eyes foggy with ardor. Only once he recovers for a minute does he strip and tie off the condom, tossing it in the bin beside her bed. “...wow…”

She snorts at his monosyllabic reply. “...I kinda wanna shower...kinda wanna just sleep…”

“...we should probably shower.”

“Mm...okay.”

It’s crowded in her square stall shower as usual, hands trading work as they scrub spots the other can’t reach. Though admittedly sleepy, Ryū can’t help but be a little lingeringly randy, hands wandering a bit as she washes his back.

“H-hey...we don’t have a condom in here,” Obito stutters, surprised to find himself hardening again. A glance over his shoulder shows a glint in her eyes.

“Who says we need a condom…?”

“...but -?” His words cut off with a jump as she cups his cock from behind, the other hand sneaking curious fingers between his cheeks. A digit slips into his back entrance, earning a throaty moan as she nibbles his shoulder.

“R-Ryū!”

“What?”

“I...you…? Hngh…” Hips buck into her hand, now plenty hard as she strokes him. “We’re supposed to...to be…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll clean you up…” Slinking around to his front, she urges him back with a hand to his chest before lowering to her knees. Gripping his base, she pops his tip between her lips, looking up coyly and feeling him twitch with a jump of his hips as they lock eyes.

Head throwing back, Obito puffs with breath as she works him, knees weakening as she takes him further and further into her mouth. Every pass back into the wet heat of her throat makes him shudder. “Oh, f...fuck…”

She just squints in a smile, bobbing over him and letting her free hand tend to his sack. Soon enough she feels it tense, taking him full hilt as he stiffens and thrusts against her with a grunt, cum spurting hot against the back of her throat and earning a moan through her nose.

Obito slips down a few inches as his knees wobble, whining as she gives him a few more passes down her throat to tidy him up, overstimulated. “Ryū, I...n-nn…”

Releasing him and licking her lips, she can’t help a prideful giggle, seeing him so exposed. “Mm…”

Panting and looking to her almost confusedly, he asks, “What’s...gotten into you?”

“Just appreciating you,” is her reply, expression warming. “Today’s had me thinking a lot, and...I don’t do that enough.”

Well...consider him more than happy to be appreciated, but...fair is only fair. Pushing himself upright, he asks, “...am I allowed to repay the favor?”

“I wouldn’t say no,” is her coy reply. Letting him take her for a kiss, she squeaks as he hitches up a leg to open her up, playing with her clit and earning a mewl against his lips.

Moving them to her jaw, he splits his focus between that and slipping a digit into her heat, pumping and curling as she bucks against his hand. Her grip around his neck tightens, eyes fogging as he moves between thrusts to his knuckles and a thumb against her button. “Oh god...n-nn, yes...ah…!”

After several minutes, she finally comes undone, crying out and squirting as he curls in her just right. Shaking a bit, it’s her turn to go weak in the knees as he chuckles.

“...okay...time to _actually_ clean up and get some sleep, right?” They’re both down to low battery after so much fooling around, and it doesn’t take them long to curl up under the covers once dry, snuggled up and warm.

...at around daybreak, Obito remembers something very important.

...he forgot to bring his oxy.

Like a bolt of lightning, pain lances through his back as the nerves suddenly fire, jerking him into a mess of limbs as he contorts to the signals. “Hngh -!”

Jumping awake, Ryū swims for a moment in dizziness at the sudden sound and moving, turning around and quickly realizing what’s going on. “Obito!”

“Ah...ah…!”

“W-where’s your oxy?”

“Don’t...I don’t, hhh…!”

After a moment’s hesitation, Ryū digs into another drawer of her nightstand, pulling out...a bottle. Shaking hands fish out a pill before gently pulling him upright. “Here, I’ve got one - open your mouth!”

He does so, trembling in agony before she offers her spare glass of water. The tablet washes down, and he struggles to remain calm as it kicks in.

Bringing him to her chest, Ryū holds him tightly, breath still rushing in lingering shock as a hand runs soothingly through his hair. “Easy...just hold on…”

Slowly, the pill begins to kick in, and his muscles eventually begin to unlock. It’s...been a while since his last attack, and he turns in her grip once able, clinging to her tightly.

Ryū softens, holding him and stroking hands gently along his back. “Shh, it’s all right...I’ve got you…”

“Where...where did you…?”

Glancing aside, she murmurs, “...I...asked Zetsu to sell me a bottle. To keep here, in case of...something like this. They’re for emergencies.”

“You…?”

“He...gave me a deal on them, when I told him what they were for,” she admits sheepishly. “...I wanted to be prepared.”

Looking up to her in genuine surprise, Obito feels his eyes prick and jaw shake, burying into her chest. “...I love you…”

“...I love you, too. Let’s go back to bed, okay…? I’ll make a big breakfast when we get up.”

“...okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW this one's a bit long, but...that's only fair since the last one was a lil short, whoops.
> 
> I got a lil carried away xD Or rather, Ryū did, bahaha - she was in A Mood and I just...let her go! And it was all going so well until, well...yeah. But looks like she's doing her best to be prepared. She doesn't want to ever be unable to handle things if they...go like they did there at the end :'D
> 
> ANYWAY it's late and I've got more writing to do, so...that's it for now! Thanks for reading~


	25. Day Twenty-Five | Ghosts of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, your past can haunt you...literally.

It’s not something she tells just anyone.

Most people just give that typical, “Oh, interesting...but I totally don’t believe you” look that she’s gotten oh so used to. Some call her crazy. Others give her scientific lectures about how it’s _just not possible_. A few seem to believe her, but...more just because they can, or because they think it’s _cool_, rather than actually _knowing_ that she’s right.

She’s only ever met one person who was a _true_ believer. And she isn’t even an adult yet. Children, of course, are typically more open to such things. So for now, Ryū doesn’t hold her breath that it will last, but she entertains the girl with lighter stories of her sights.

After all, not every ghost sighting she has is a happy one.

Very rarely, Ryū uses her ability to see and speak to the otherworldly to help others, but it often brings her more trouble than it’s worth. Ghosts are troubled souls, after all...quite literally. And more often than not, there’s something more to their stories than an earthly regret. Only when someone seems truly desperate does she intervene.

It’s almost killed her more than once.

But Ryū takes that with a grain of salt. Her mother’s family has a long history of being able to see spirits. And with it typically comes a rather short lifespan, save for the odd outlier. So in more than one way, she’s mostly relinquished her earthly attachments, deciding to just do _what_ she can, _while_ she can.

Most of the time, those who need her help come to her first, rather than Ryū making any attempts to seek them out, or finding them by accident. Word, despite her best effort, gets around. But this particular case is one of those happy accidents...though it doesn’t start out happy.

Standing at a bus stop, Ryū daydreams a bit, both hands hanging onto the strap of her purse as it sits over her shoulder. She has a day off today from her day job, and has decided to head into town and do a little light shopping. Having recently found a pattern for a cute dress she’d like to try making, she needs to fetch some fabric.

For the first few minutes, she’s completely alone, the street devoid of any other passersby. But then someone approaches from her left, and she gives them a glance.

...and then does a double take.

He’s a man about her age, head bent down to look at the cellphone in his hand, which he idly scrolls through. There’s dark circles under his eyes, an obvious sign of a lack of sleep...and curious scars along the side of his face closer to her. Not wanting to be rude, Ryū does her best not to stare, but...there’s something...else.

A half-manifested spirit is lingering over his back. Only visible from the waist up, a girl of about thirteen is watching his phone with a drawn brow, looking worried. Her hair is cut short, but Ryū can’t tell any colors as she only takes a basic spectral form. A hand rests on his shoulder as if keeping herself propped up to see.

Ryū watches them from the corner of her eye, doing her best not to be caught gawking. Whoever this guy is...his aura is heavy, but she can’t quite tell what from. It’s probably something connected to the girl attached to him…

As she mulls it over, Ryū stiffens as the ghost peers in her direction, catching sight of her. Immediately the girl brightens, eyes going round. “You...you can _see_ me…?”

Oh boy.

Ryū’s eyes flicker to the spirit’s _host_, trying to communicate that she can’t exactly start having a conversation with a patch of air behind him without this guy thinking she’s gone off the deep end.

“Um...if you can hear me, shrug your shoulders!”

After a small pause, Ryū does so.

“...oh my gosh...no one’s been able to see me yet…! Obito’s never even noticed I’m here...oh, where are my manners? I’m Rin! Rin Nohara. I...guess I can’t really ask your name. But listen! I...really need your help with something! Could you...find some way to start talking to him? So we can stick around?”

Making sure this ‘Obito’ guy isn’t looking, Ryū gives a small nod.

“Oh, thank you…! I -! Shoot, here comes the bus...um...hopefully you can sit nearby!”

Internally groaning, Ryū lets Obito get on first, following him toward the rear of the bus. To her relief, he puts in headphones, looking out his seat’s window as Ryū sits one seat forward.

“Okay, perfect! You can reply out loud, and he can’t hear you, or see you talking! So, um...what was your name?”

“...Ryū. Ryū Suigin.”

“Are you...a medium?”

“In a manner of speaking,” she replies quietly, not wanting anyone else to think she’s crazy. For show, she decides to put her bluetooth in one ear - pretend she’s on the phone. “I’ve worked with your kind before.”

“That’s perfect! Y’see, um...well, it’s a long story, where to start…” Rin seems to mull things over, and Ryū resists the urge to turn and watch. “...so obviously, I’m...dead. I think it was about...twelve years ago? I dunno, time’s sort of fuzzy for me. It was...a car accident. There was me and Obito, and another friend in the back seat...Obito’s grandmother was driving when we were struck from behind by a semi. I was...killed instantly. At least, I don’t remember much beyond that. Obito was very badly injured, and the other boy had some minor injuries, as well as Obito’s grandmother. I think we were...on our way to a movie? It’s been so long…”

Ryū listens silently, empathy making her chest heavy. Those poor kids… “...any idea why you’re still...here?”

“For this long? It’s...sort of complicated. Y’see, Obito, he...well, he liked me a lot. And I in turn liked the other boy, who was in the car. At first, I stayed because I was...confused. I didn’t quite realize I’d died yet. So I stayed with Obito, in the hospital. I was so worried about him...but eventually I noticed how no one seemed to notice me. No one told me to go home, or spoke to me. I was just...there. So eventually I realized that I’d died in the same wreck that hurt Obito. I thought maybe I’d stayed because...I felt sorry for him. His grandmother was there all the time, of course. And our friend Kakashi would show up sometimes. But...Obito wasn’t doing well. He...well, he took my death the hardest…”

Ryū’s eyes fall closed. “...so you stayed to try and make him happy.”

“...yeah. But he never was able to see me. Every so often he’ll catch a glimpse, but...I don’t know why he can’t. Maybe he doesn’t really believe in ghosts, or...maybe I’m too weak for someone who doesn’t have true sight? But then...something started to..._change_.”

A knowing tenses Ryū’s spine.

“...Obito’s condition was...very bad. His right hip had to be replaced, several fractures in his spine, arm broken in several places, and severe surface wounds from metal and glass. Even some ribs were broken. It took...months for him to begin to fully recover. As you can imagine, it was...very expensive. Dealing with his own new limitations, and my death, and his grandmother’s stress over their bills...he started to change.”

To Ryū’s surprise, Rin actually moves to the seat beside her, hugging herself and looking so small. She has to resist the urge to try and put an arm around her. “...he got really depressed. He tried to take his own life in the hospital a few times. He withdrew from all his other friends, even Kakashi. He barely spoke to his grandmother. He was just so weighed down by guilt, and sorrow...he started to feel..._darker_.”

Though Rin hasn’t completely explained, Ryū already knows. “...and something started feeding off of him.”

The girl looks up in surprise. “You...you know?”

“It’s easy enough to guess. When humans reach their lowest points...they’re easy prey for beings that feed off of their negative emotions. They keep them depressed, and angry, and sad in order to keep a steady stream of energy.” She glances to Rin, expression tense. “...you’ve been fighting it off, haven’t you?”

“...I’ve been trying. But it’s...it’s getting harder. He barely graduated high school, it took him two extra years after all he missed. He wasn’t able to get into college, and jobs have been hit or miss. His grandmother passed about a year ago now, and...things are just looking so bleak. I’m afraid if nothing changes...that _thing_ is going to do something drastic…!”

“...it won’t kill him unless he’s no longer useful to it. But that doesn’t mean it won’t drive him to do something foolish that might _get_ him killed…”

“Please...you have to help him! He was such a sweet boy...the sweetest you’d ever meet! I know he’s still in there somewhere…I can’t let that get lost. It’s why I’ve been here all this time, trying to hold it back, but...I don’t know how much longer I can do this. I can barely keep myself here anymore, it’s so exhausting…”

Ryū gives her a somber smile. “You’re a very courageous girl, Rin. Your spirit is very strong to have lasted this long...you really must care for him deeply.”

“...I do. Maybe not the way he cared for me, but he was my best friend...I’d do anything…”

“Well...I can’t make any promises, but...I’ll do all I can. Do I have your permission to reveal your presence to him, if it comes to that?”

“Yes, of course - if you think it might help, do whatever you have to!”

“...all right. It won’t be easy, but I’ll try.”

“Oh, this is his stop - can you follow him?” Rin lifts, moving back to hover over Obito’s shoulder.

“Well, this is one way to use a day off,” Ryū mumbles to herself, getting up and leaving the bus first. She has to think of a way to introduce them… Stopping to check her purse and buy time, she notes Obito’s direction and follows, getting fairly close before -

“Ah!”

Faking a fall, Ryū tumbles to the sidewalk, actually grazing her knee with a hiss. Moving to sit, she finds Obito turned around at the noise, headphones around his neck.

“Oh, shit! Are you all right?”

“I...I think so…”

Quickly doubling back, he offers a hand, carefully helping her up.

Making a far greater show of it than it is, Ryū gives a cry, bleeding knee buckling. “I...I’m sorry…”

“No, you’re fine, uh...here, there’s a bench.” Helping her hobble to it, Obito watches her sit and grimace at her wound. “Uh...don’t suppose you’ve got, like...first aid in your bag, do you?”

“N-no…”

“Uh…” Biting his lip and looking around, he perks up. “There’s a pharmacy just across the street! I’ll go get some gauze and stuff, just...hold on, okay?”

“Oh, you don’t have to -!” Before she can protest, he’s jogging across the street, dodging a honking car as Rin follows. Watching him go, Ryū softens. Seems Rin is right - there _is_ still a pretty sweet guy in there. She hasn’t seen whatever’s shadowing him yet, but...they can be awfully good at hiding…

He returns a scant five minutes later, digging through a bag for his new supplies. “I, uh...I dunno much about dressing wounds, but…”

“I can do it.” Accepting the gauze, Ryū offers a warm smile. “You’re so sweet...you really didn’t have to do that.”

“Well I can’t just leave you like that…” he rationalizes, tone a bit mumbled.

“I appreciate it. Um...what was your name…?”

“Oh! It’s Obito. Obito Uchiha.”

“Ryū Suigin,” she replies, still smiling. Mopping up some spare blood, Ryū winds some gauze around her knee before securing it with some offered medical tape. “Well...it’s not quite a doctor’s level, but it should get me home! Thank you so much, Obito - can I do something to repay you?”

That gets him to balk, waving his hands. “Oh, no! That’s fine!”

“At least let me pay you back for the -?”

“No, just keep it. You might need it, and...it wasn’t that much.”

Over his shoulder, Rin shakes her head, pointing to his wallet pocket and grimacing.

Ryū’s eyes flicker to her before moving back to Obito. “...at least let me get you a cup of coffee, or something? It’s pretty chilly, and I’ll feel bad otherwise. Please…?”

Hesitating at her doe eyes, he eventually sighs. “...okay.”

Keeping a bit of a limp in her step, Ryū lets Obito lead her to a nearby Starbucks, where he gets a plain cup of black coffee, Ryū herself getting a caramel mocha. Easing into her chair, she asks, “I hope I’m not interrupting anything, by the way…?”

“Oh, no...not really.” Obito’s tone sobers, and Ryū watches him closely. “I was just, um…” He pauses to itch at his scarred cheek. “...on my way to...visit my grandmother.”

“...oh?” She already knows better, but Ryū asks, “I’m not making you late, am I?”

“...she, uh...she doesn’t really…” Obito sighs. “...she died a year ago today.”

Rin actually jolts, apparently not knowing the day.

In spite of herself, Ryū does the same, and then softens somberly. “Oh...I’m so sorry…”

“It is what it is,” he evades, sipping his coffee.

Ryū holds her own, watching him. Then her eyes move to the right, watching his shadow against the wall beside him. A slight flicker distorts it, and her gaze intensifies.

_...I see you…_

“Anyway, I...don’t mean to be a bummer,” Obito eventually adds, offering a brief smile.

“Not at all. I always visit my mother’s grave on the anniversary, and on her birthday...so I know what you mean. It...never gets any easier, does it?”

“Your…? Shit, I’m sorry.”

She gives a somber smile of her own. “...it is what it is. But...I’m so sorry I interrupted you with all my silly drama, and you’ve got so much on your mind…”

“Actually, it...was sort of nice to have a distraction,” he admits quietly.

Taking a breath as if to speak, Ryū hesitates, and then begins, “If I’m...being too forward, please tell me. But...would you like some...company? To visit your grandmother? I know it can be very...depressing to do it alone. But I don’t want to intrude, either.”

His eyes widen in surprise. “...you’d…? Uh…” Obito flounders for a moment. “...I’d actually really...appreciate that. Are you sure you can walk that far…?”

“Oh, it’s just a graze,” she insists, waving it off. “Besides, I’ll have to walk home, anyway. Are you sure it’s all right?”

“Yeah...maybe it’d be a bit easier with some company.”

She smiles softly. “...all right.”

They finish their coffee first, and then leave the warmth of the shop behind. It’s a few blocks to the cemetery, and neither of them speak until they reach it.

“Is your, uh...is your mom buried locally?”

“A few towns over,” Ryū replies softly. “I was born further north, but was put into foster care here, since the town was small.”

“Oh...I’ve lived here my whole life. It’s an okay city, I guess.”

“Home’s a lot more...rural. A lot quieter,” Ryū admits with a smile.

“Quiet is nice.”

“Maybe you’ll see it someday.”

Obito glances over. “...yeah, maybe.”

By then, they’ve reached their destination, and Ryū hangs back a bit as Obito approaches the proper headstone: Sachiko Uchiha. Fow now, she observes as he reacts to the grave, watchful for any signs of dark activity. Rin, in turn, remains beside him.

“...hard to believe it’s been a year,” he murmurs. “...one hell of a bad year. Maybe it just seems that way because you’re gone, but...it’s been tough, Gran. It’s been...real tough.”

Rin looks over her shoulder at Ryū, expression pinched with worry.

“Still haven’t found a steady job. Barely scraping by. Got no one to talk to, no one to just...spend time with. Not exactly fun drinking alone. Hip’s been sore lately, too...change in the weather always does that.”

Expression steeled, Ryū keeps steady eyes on Obito and the shadow he casts. Slowly...it seems to be growing. Deforming. Twitching.

“...I dunno how much longer I can keep this up, Gran. I really don’t. Just feels like one of these days...I’m gonna explode.”

“That’s enough...”

Ryū’s voice is gentle, but firmly cuts into his words. He turns to look at her, face oddly...blank.

“That’s right...I’m talking to _you_. You picked the wrong bus stop...because your ride is over. It’s time you let him go.”

A wind whips through the cemetery, and Rin flinches back from Obito’s shoulder.

That’s when she sees it fully.

Lurking behind him, a one-eyed monstrosity with crooked, pointy teeth and thrashing tails snarls. Soot-black hands rest on Obito’s shoulders, staining them.

“I said let him GO!”

With an ear-splitting shriek, it clambers over Obito and makes a beeline for Ryū. Wherever it steps, the grass shrivels to a sickly brown, the smell of death rising from the scorched earth.

Clutching something under her collar, Ryū lifts a hand, and as if crashing into a wall, the creature comes to a sudden halt. Its skin begins to burn, attempting to recoil with a shriek.

“You have fed from this weary soul long enough...either you move on, or I will _burn_ you to ashes. As pure as your hate and rage may be...I carry something far stronger.” Her hand tightens, feeling the locket beneath the fabric of her dress. “You were born of sorrow and loss...but _love_ overcomes all hardship. Just as she gave hers to me...so will I give it to any who need it. Now make your choice, _demon_…!”

Still smoking and burning, the creature cries shrilly, struggling to reach out and touch her...but limbs fall away to cinders. Recoiling, it hisses like a geyser, and then...vanishes with a crack.

Arms lifted to shield herself, Rin slowly lowers them, looking out of breath. “...h-holy smokes…”

Doing much the same, Ryū sinks to her knees as a pain lances through her chest. Still her hand clings to her necklace, almost tight enough to draw blood.

“Whoa, hey! Are you okay?” Rin crosses to her, hovering a hand.

“Just...need a minute…”

“...wha…?”

They both look up to see Obito stagger a few steps, looking extremely dazed and confused. “...what happened?”

“...it’s a long story,” Ryū murmurs. “But in short...you were carrying something around with you, Obito. Something very dark, and very dangerous. But...it’s gone now. I saw to that…”

“...you…? I’m sorry...what?”

Ryū glances to Rin. “...if you want...I can give you some time. But you have to go soon. I can lend you a little strength.”

“But you’re -?”

“I’ll be fine...this is more important.”

Looking close to tears, Rin nods...and with a hold on Ryū’s hand with both of her own, suddenly floods with color, legs appearing and kneeling upon the grass.

Obito actually falls over to his backside with a holler of shock. “R...Rin?!”

“...hi Obito,” she offers softly, smiling sadly and taking to her feet. “I don’t have a lot of time...so…”

“Wh-? What are you -?”

“I’ve been with you for a long time. Since the accident. I’ve seen how things were eating at you...trying to consume you. I held them back for as long as I could. But...I needed a little help to get rid of it completely. That’s where miss Ryū comes in. She drove away what was clinging to you…! You’re free now! And now...so am I…”

“Wait, you’re...you’re leaving?”

“I’ll always be with you, Obito! That will never change. But...I’m so tired, Obito...I’ve been awake for such a long time. I need to rest...okay?”

Tears roll freely down his face. “...so you’re just here to...say goodbye?”

Rin nods, eyes shining with unshed tears of her own. “...I’ll always care for you, Obito. You’re a good boy. Someday, we’ll talk again. But for now...you’ve go more to do here, okay? So...be good. Be strong. And I’ll see you soon.” Reaching, she takes one of his hands in her own, bringing it to her chest with a smile before fading into nothing.

Silence rings in her absence.

Lungs shaking, Obito stares where she stood for a long moment before looking to his companion. Still on her knees, her head is bowed, breath light and shallow. “...oh shit...uh…” Scrambling to his feet, he kneels beside her, shaking her shoulders. “Hey...you okay?”

Managing to lift her head, she reveals a pale, shadowed face, but gives a hint of a smile. “...I’m sorry...I know that was...a lot to take in…”

“Is...is what Rin said -? Is it true? You…?”

“Rin was attached to you,” Ryū murmurs. “At first it was out of concern...and then to help protect you from dark beings trying to feed from and grow the darkness in you, born from your struggles. She told me what happened...about the car crash, and your injuries, and your grandmother. And about what was clinging to you. So...I banished it. You’re safe now...so long as you don’t let yourself sink back into that same pit of despair.”

“...so you could see her...you see ghosts?”

“...I do. And things worse than ghosts.” Grunting, she tries to regain her feet, letting Obito pull her up. “...I’m sorry for the confusion, and the grief, but...I wanted you to be able to say goodbye. She gave so much for you...it was the least I could do.”

“I...I don’t know what to say...thank you, of course! But...that’s a lot to, uh...wrap my head around. I need a minute to sit and...and think.”

After a pause, Ryū gives a soft laugh. “...maybe we could talk it over with coffee, huh?”

“I don’t know if coffee is a good idea - I might just jump out of my skin, but...no offence, you look like you could use like ten cups. Are you okay?”

“...just tired,” she evades softly. “Doing what I did is, um...hard work. Sleep, though, is more what I need.”

“Look, Ryū...I…” Obito grips her shoulders. “...I dunno what to do to thank you.”

“Just keep going. That’s all I ask.”

“But -?”

She lifts a hand, gently resting it atop one of his own with a smile. “...pass it forward. Somewhere, there’s someone who needs a little love from you. When the time comes, you give it. And then they can give it to someone else who needs it. We all need a little love...the world is a cold, lonely place.”

“Well...what about you?”

“Hm?”

“...sounds like you do a lot of giving. Who gives to _you_?”

Ryū blinks, looking as though she’s never considered that question before. “...I…”

Watching her for a moment, Obito seems to mull it over before offering, “Well...maybe you’re the one who needs it.”

After a pause, she gives a wisp of a laugh, head ducking with a tired smile. “...maybe I am.”

“It, uh...it’s kinda cold, and you need to sit and rest, so...how about we just...go back, and get some cocoa, instead? Then I can make sure you get home all right. You look dead on your feet!”

...she tries not to think about that, but instead smiles at him.

“...all right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooomg I've wanted to write this for so long, and then it ended up like twice as long as anything else x''D I got a lil carried away, whoops! 
> 
> Aaanyway...Obito's had a bit of a tagalong for a while! Two, in fact, if you look closely...and yes, the 'demon' is something familiar, heh heh~ I love the idea of Ryū being able to see ghosts, given her appearance and the use of it as a taunting nickname when she's a kid. I've wanted to do this verse for quite some time! RPed it very briefly, so...I'm being rather self indulgent, huehue~
> 
> ...then again this whole thing is self indulgent x''D
> 
> ANYWAY, that's all for now! Thanks for reading!


	26. Day Twenty-Six | Monster Under the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not afraid of monsters...he's not afraid of monsters...okay maybe he's a LITTLE afraid of monsters...

The night starts innocently enough. Curled up in bed, little Reiji is fast asleep when a faint noise rouses him. Bleary greys drag open, sitting up with a soft, “...huh?”

Rubbing an eye, he looks in the relative dark of his room. Some soft moonlight comes in through the window, but isn’t quite enough to see by. What woke him up…?

For a while, he sits and listens, breathing quietly but...hearing nothing. Maybe it was something outside...a cat, or maybe someone going home late from a mission. Too tired to worry about it, he starts adjusting his blankets to lay back down when...he hears it again.

A faint, but very obvious knock.

...it sounded like...it came from under his bed…?

Dark brows furrow, and he shifts to lay on his belly, hanging his head off the edge of his mattress. Mismatched hair hanging as he goes upside down, he squints in the shadows. He doesn’t keep anything under his bed, and doesn’t see anything now, but...well, it _is_ pretty dark.

“...hullo?” he calls, tone still sleepy.

...no answer.

Hauling himself back up, he sits on his knees and considers his options. There’s a flashlight in his closet, but...he’ll have to cross the room to get it. If there _is_ something under his bed...he’ll be vulnerable! And he doesn’t want to wake his parents unless he _knows_ something is the matter.

But before he can mull it over any longer, there’s another knock - this time, far louder and far closer.

With a yip, he hops off the bed and scurries across the room, opening his door and fleeing down the hall. But at the other bedroom’s door, he pauses, looking back.

...he doesn’t hear anything following him.

Swallowing nervously, he carefully opens the door, peeking in and finding things still and quiet. Two mom- and dad-sized lumps are in the bed, and Reiji approaches one side, worrying his hands together. One then spares to gently nudge.

“T...tōchan…?” he whispers, not wanting to wake his mother, too.

With a groan, Obito manages to wake, sheets rustling as he rolls over. “...Reiji? What’s wrong?”

Expression distressed, he murmurs, “There’s...there’s something under my bed…!”

“Something under your…? Like what?”

“I dunno...but it knocked real loud, three times! I looked but I didn’t see anything...can you check?”

A hand wipes groggily at the Uchiha’s face. “...yeah, sure thing, bud.” Swinging legs out from under the covers, he pulls at the sleeves of his shirt and yawns, following his son back out into the hallway. Reiji, all the while, clings to one of his father’s hands and stares unblinkingly at his door.

“So you heard something knocking, huh?”

“Yeah...under my bed.”

“Mm…”

“It’s not a monster, is it?”

“No such thing as monsters,” Obito reflexively replies. The only real _monster_ he knows of was sealed away almost a decade ago, now. And he doubts anything like that could get under his son’s bed.

Warily pushing the door open with his free hand, Reiji peers in carefully before turning on the light. His room looks much the same as it did before he went to bed.

“...see anything?”

“...nuh uh.” Nonetheless, Reiji drags Obito further in, pointing to his mattress. “Under there.”

“All right, all right…” Shuffling to his knees, Obito leans over and looks under the bed frame, finding...absolutely nothing. “Looks empty to me. Are you sure you heard it here…?”

“It s-sounded like it was right under my bed…!”

Sitting back on his knees, Obito hums in thought. “...well, I dunno about you, but...I’m a little tired to be hunting spooks tonight. You wanna just come sleep in our bed and we’ll look tomorrow?”

“...okay…” Letting his father lead him out of the room, he climbs under the covers and settles between his parents.

By then, the sounds and movement have woken Ryū, who rolls over and frowns. “...Reiji?”

“He thinks there’s something in his room, so...he’s gonna camp out in here,” Obito summarizes, settling against the mattress with a sigh.

“I see...well, you’re safe here, dear,” she murmurs, snuggling up to her son as her husband does the same. “You know nothing can get you when we’re around…”

More than happy with the attention, Reiji beams as he’s turned into a sandwich. “...yeah…” Warm and safe, it takes only a few minutes for him to be completely under.

By morning, he wakes to find he’s only got one parent left in the bed. Ryū, with yet another hospital shift, has gotten up and left for work. But Obito is still asleep, a bit slacked-jawed and snoring.

“Ne, tōchan...tōchan!”

“Huh, wha…?” Snorting a bit as he comes to, Obito blinks blearily. “...oh...morning.”

“Morning. Can we have breakfast…?”

“Sure, sure…” Getting up for good this time, he yawns as Reiji scampers into the kitchen. As usual, Ryū pre-made enough for them both, which Obito warms as Reiji hums happily at the table. “So...sleep okay?”

“Yeah! Can’t I just...stay with you and kāchan…?”

“Mm, not forever...big kids have to sleep in their own beds, Reiji.”

“But the knocking…!”

“I have an idea about that. For now, let’s just have a good day, hm? We’ve got chores to do while your mother is at work.”

“Okay!”

The pair eat side by side at the table, Obito not stopping Reiji from slipping bits of his fish to Tenebris, who begs pitifully beside the boy: an easy target. Once they finish and Reiji helps dry the cleaned dishes, they change into day clothes and head out to run errands. The weather is rather crisp, both of them donning heavy coats. Reiji practically drowns in his, zipped up to his nose.

Obito follows a list left by Ryū, nabbing the groceries they’ll need for the coming week. Reiji dutifully helps pack what he can. Which isn’t much, but it’s the thought that counts. Once they’re done, they unload their goodies before Obito puts hands on his hips.

“All right…I think I might know what was knocking under your bed, Reiji.”

“Really…?” The boy blinks wide eyes. “Is it a ghost…?”

“Probably not. But we’re going to have to do a little digging to find out.”

“...digging?”

Rather than explain, Obito gestures for Reiji to follow, a hammer and pry bar in hand. The tools beget a slight sinking feeling in the boy’s gut. Up to his room they go, Obito sliding his bed across the floor. Beneath, the floorboards are bared.

“All right...let’s see what’s lurking under here eh?” Sticking in the bar, Obito starts gently lifting a board, the nails creaking a bit before letting go. A few more join it before he shines a light into the space beneath.

Curious, Reiji peers in, too.

Mostly it’s just empty space between the support beams, but...there! Perking up, Reiji reaches and plucks up...an acorn?

“Hm…thought so.”

He looks to his father in question. “Huh?”

“I think you’ve got a friend living under your floor, Reiji. The knocking was probably a squirrel stashing food for the Winter!”

Greys go round. “...a squirrel…?”

“Or maybe a pack rat...something that was knocking that acorn around. I could put some poison down…”

“No!”

Obito gives his son a glance. “If we’re not careful, they might chew the wires, or cause some other mess.”

“But...do we have to hurt them…?”

After a pause, the Uchiha sighs, rubbing at his neck. “...well...I’ll have to find where it’s getting in, and seal it up. But it could be anywhere…” Thinking for a moment, Obito then brightens. “...I have an idea.”

A brief letter via Fubuki later, Obito hears a knock at the door, opening it to reveal a semi-familiar face. “Ah, hello…”

Hinata gives a small bow. “I got your message, Obito-san. How can I help?”

Grateful for his wife’s friendship with the Hyūga, Obito explains their dilemma. “Reiji doesn’t want to hurt the thing, so...I thought maybe you could find where it’s getting in with your Byakugan…?”

After a blink, she laughs into a sleeve. “No one’s asked me to do _that_ before! But yes, I should be able to.” Letting chakra build to her eyes, Hinata quietly scans the house. “...all right, this way.”

For half an hour, she leads Obito and Reiji around to different spots where a little critter could get in, Obito patching them with spare pieces of wood and some nails. Only once she declares them all closed does she let her kekkei genkai fade.

“Thanks aunty ‘nata!” Reiji praises, beaming.

“You’re welcome,” is her smiling reply.

“So, uh...what do I owe you?” Obito then asks, looking a bit sheepish.

“Nothing at all. But maybe Ryū-senpai can make me some cinnamon buns and we’ll call it even,” she laughs. “I was happy to help, Obito-san. Good luck!”

“Thanks.” The pair wave her off, father then turning to son. “Well...we better fix your floor before your mother gets home, eh?”

“Mm!”

They head back upstairs, Obito having a few new nails with which to reattached the boards. “Well...that should be the last you hear of the knocking,” he offers, kneeling back by the hole.

“Thanks, tōchan. I’m glad we didn’t hafta hurt the squirrel!”

“Well...I guess the holes needed patching anyway,” he agrees. “Now, let’s put these b-”

Reaching for a board, Obito cuts off into a holler as a blur shoots up out of the hole! It slams into his chest, skittering up and leaping off his shoulder, bolting for the door.

“SQUIRREL!” Reiji shouts, running after it as Obito flails on the floor in lingering shock.

“W-wait, Reiji!” Scrambling to his feet, he takes off after his son.

The panicked mammal is dashing through the house, looking for a way out and climbing on _everything_: curtains, furniture, even Obito’s leg (which earns another cry of surprise).

Fubuki, on her perch, gives a shriek of disapproval as Reiji chases the rodent, bubbling with laughter as his father tries to catch _him_.

“Reiji, no! It might have a disease! Don’t touch it!”

“What on earth -?!” Stepping in through the front door, Ryū comes to a shocked stop as she takes in the chaos. Thankfully, her reflexes are quick, and as the little brown furry blur shoots across the sitting room floor, she manages to build a barrier around it, eyes wide.

“Yeah, you caught him!” Reiji exclaims, Obito scooping him up as he finally catches him.

“...how did this get in here?” Ryū asks, looking to the pair incredulously.

“He was in my floor! Tōchan got him out!”

“In your…?” Understanding brightens her face. “...I see! Well, I...better take him outside, poor thing.”

“Can I help?”

“...why don’t you go with your father and make sure nothing else comes out of the floor, ne?” Ryū replies, unable fight a grin. Carefully, she closes the barrier around the critter and picks it up, intending to take him far, far from here.

“I could make short work of it,” Fubuki offers, earning a look from her summoner.

“I think we’ll let this one have his second chance. Maybe the next one.”

Going back upstairs for the _last_ time, the boys finally patch up the hole, Reiji’s bed back in place by the time Ryū returns. Reiji then tells the tale, gesturing excitedly with each revelation.

“Good thinking with Hinata and the Byakugan,” she praises. “I guess now we know what was really hiding under your bed, ne?”

“Yeah!”

“Think you can sleep on your own tonight, then?”

Pausing, Reiji looks back to his father, who shrugs. “...yeah. I’m a big kid, right kāchan?”

She gives soft laugh, ruffling his hair. “Yes...you _are_ a big kid, who fears no monsters under his bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO STINKIN' CUTE KJHFDGJHFG - Reiji screaming SQUIRREL is my new favorite thing x''D
> 
> ANYWAY...famjam fluff. Which is best fluff. Which is best. Not much else to say about it except that Obito got owned by a squirrel. Lee would be proud. Of the squirrel.
> 
> ...I'm tired and rambling xD Thanks for reading!


	27. Day Twenty-Seven | Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you don't need a potion to feel like the luckiest guy in the room.

Though Ryū wouldn’t call herself a star student by any stretch - at least not in most of her subjects - she does well enough, and excels in a few. Herbology, potions, and other classes that relate to her long-chosen profession of healing are ones she has studied diligently...and her hard work pays off. By her sixth year, she performs in her core classes to nearly the top rank, still managing to keep up with her homework as she also volunteers in the hospital wing.

And in addition, spends time with her boyfriend, one Obito Uchiha.

The pair have pretty much been dating since the year previous, when Ryū actually took the first step and asked him to the Yule Ball. Though they didn’t actually sit and make it official until sometime after, it was pretty much implied from that moment on. And Ryū couldn’t be happier, having been quite fond of Obito since...well, about the time she met him. Obito, however, had had eyes for Rin...who liked Kakashi...it was an entire mess that’s only recently begun being sorted. Between being different houses, the odd web of relationships, and other factors during their years at school, their group friendship has been through its share of metamorphoses. But things _seem_ to be finding equilibrium.

Sitting at a table in the Hufflepuff common room, Ryū is currently writing an essay for her potion’s class regarding several high-value concoctions they’ve yet to attempt making. Her current paragraph is on Liquid Luck, eyes flickering between her Advanced Potion Making book, and her parchment.

“Oi, Suigin!”

Looking up, she sees a seventh year coming in, an amused look on his face. “...yes?”

“You’ve got company.”

Blinking, she then sees Obito following the other Puff in, peering around a bit sheepishly. He’s been in here a few times now, despite the typical school policy of each dorm being off-limits to those of other houses. But Hufflepuff is by far the most welcoming, and though most students were a bit put-off by the bulky Slytherin, it soon became clear he was far softer on the inside than he appears. He’s practically been adopted by them.

Perking up, Ryū gives a smile, gesturing for him to join her. “Not swamped with coursework?” she asks as he sits beside her.

“Er, well...actually...have you started that assignment in potions? About the high-tier ones?”

“Oh! Yeah...I’m working on that right now, actually...need some help?”

“...maybe? Some of it’s just going a little over my head.”

“That’s okay. Here, we’ll get you caught up to where I’m at, and then we’ll go on from there together, okay?”

A wide grin blooms across his face. “Yeah! You’re the best, you know that?”

“Happy to help,” is Ryū’s reply, nonetheless going a bit pink at the praise. Once Obito sets up his supplies, she goes over the first few potions, their ingredients, effects, and risks when brewing. All the while, Obito scribbles diligently until they reach the last potion, Liquid Luck.

Looking over the text as Ryū starts, Obito seems struck by something, and gives her a grin until she pauses in question.

“I think someone smuggled some felix felicis into my pumpkin juice…”

Brow furrowing, Ryū asks, “...what?”

“Because if I’m here with you, it must be my _lucky_ day,” he then finishes, laughing as Ryū rolls her eyes with a groan. She even goes so far as to pick up her book and gently slap his shoulder with it.

“Did you _really_ just make a potion pun? Not only that, but a potion pun that’s also a pick-up line?”

“You didn’t think it was funny? I thought it was funny!”

Sighing, Ryū has to fight against a smile. “...you’re ridiculous.”

“But you love me anyway, right?”

The word begets a small pause, the pink in her cheeks darkening. “...of course I do. You _and_ your silly pun. But we really should get this done, eh?”

“...right.”

Together they wrap up the last segment of their papers, Obito looking ecstatic at having finished so quickly. “How do you do that?”

“I dunno, I just...do. It’s a subject I need to become a Healer, so...I’ve put a lot of work into it, I guess.”

“Oh…”

“What about you? Got any idea what you want to do after next year?”

There’s a pause, and then Obito shrugs. “Thought about being an Auror. I dunno if I’ll qualify, though. Might try for a hit wizard position, instead. Gotta have five Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.Ls, which I’ve got.”

Ryū gives a thoughtful hum. “...I can see you doing that, yeah. Either one, I bet you’ll be good at it! I’ll even help you study, if you want to get to an Auror’s level.”

“...really?”

“Of course! If that’s what you want to do, then I’ll do what I can to help you get there. And working for the Ministry is sure to be good!”

“Guess so. You gonna work at St. Mungo’s?”

“I suppose...or maybe someplace a little quieter. I’ll just have to see how things go.”

“But...you’ll stay near London, right?”

Ryū glances up at his tone, sounding a bit...pleading? “...I really have no idea. It’ll depend a bit on whether or not I end up at St. Mungo’s, I guess.” Her head tilts in question. “...why?”

“Well, y’know...since I’ll be around if I get the job I want…” Obito trails off, and Ryū brightens in understanding.

“Well either way, I doubt I’ll go too far. And I can always Apparate.”

“...I guess so.”

“...what’s wrong?”

He looks pensive for a moment, as though considering admitting to something. “...nevermind.”

“Obito...you know you can talk to me. Are you...worried about something?”

Slowly, his cheeks flush a rosy pink. “...I guess I just...I…” He rubs at the back of his head quickly, looking nervous. “I thought we’d...y’know...end up sort of...close together.”

“You mean, both in London?”

The pink gets darker. “Y...yeah...or maybe...closer.”

Closer than the same town? What does that…?

..._oh_. “You mean, as in...living together?”

“I-I mean, maybe not right away. Maybe it’d be a little..._weird_ that early on. Maybe after a while. I just...y’know…”

Blinking, Ryū then softens. “Well...I guess we shouldn’t rule that possibility out...right?” It’s her turn to blush. “Sure, maybe it’s a little _early_ to think _that_ far ahead, but...I wouldn’t be _against_ it…”

He looks up, eyes wide. “...really?”

Ryū just gives a shy nod.

“...oh! Okay then,” he agrees, looking far more at ease with that off his chest. “I mean, a lot can change between now and then, so…”

“That’s true.”

“And I mean...we’re still young…”

“...mhm.”

“So...I just didn’t want to...y’know..._assume_.”

Not bothering to stop a smile, Ryū offers, “It’s always good to be cautious. But I, for one, don’t see _that_ much changing...right?”

Obito glances to her, still pink. “...y-yeah...I hope not.”

Beaming, Ryū leans against him with a happy sigh. “...well, we’ll just take the days as they come, hm?”

“...right.”

With their coursework done, however, the pair seem to unspokenly agree that maybe they’d rather spend a little time _out_ of the dormitory. It’s rather crowded, after all. So Ryū offers to walk him back to the Slytherin dorm, which Obito accepts, the pair heading out into the hallway and walking hand in hand.

“...you really think I could become an Auror?”

“I _know_ you can become an Auror. You just have to set your mind to it, that’s all. You’re a skilled wizard, Obito! It’s just a matter of hard work. Get through that, and you’ll pass the N.E.W.Ts you need.”

“...yeah...you’re right!”

“Of course I am.”

That earns a snort. “Cheeky, aren’t you?”

“I can be,” she replies with a small grin. “But at least I don’t make _puns_.”

“Hey, that was a good pun.”

“No such thing as a good pun.”

Obito gives her a pout. “You’re so mean…”

“There isn’t a mean bone in my body. I’ve checked.”

“Well, _I_ can be mean...would you like one?”

Looking to him, it takes a moment for the joke to sink in, at which point Ryū blushes a bright red. “E-excuse me?!”

That gets him to break out into a full laugh, ignoring her swats to his shoulder. “I’m only joking.”

“Y-you better be!” Still quite flushed, Ryū squeaks as Obito drags her...into yet another broom closet. “O-Obito!”

“You know as well as I do these are the only private places in this bloody castle…”

Whimpering as Obito’s hands find her waist, Ryū glances aside, cheeks rosy and expression flustered. “Honestly…”

He just chuckles, nuzzling against her jaw. “How am I _not_ supposed to tease you when you get so adorably worked up when I do?”

She doesn’t have a counter, just failing to bite back another whine at his attentions.

“I’m not about to do anything you don’t want me to do.”

“...I-I know.” A bit shyly, Ryū loops arms around his neck, hiding in the crook. “...I guess sometimes I just don’t know what I want…”

“Hn...I feel the same. But I know one thing I want.”

“...oh?”

Grinning, he pulls them apart and gives her a kiss, feeling her stiffen just a hair. “...that, at least, I’m good with.”

She just tucks back into his throat with a muffled sound of embarrassment, making him laugh.

“...I really _am_ lucky…” he then muses softly, feeling her tension lesson. “I have a sweet little Hufflepuff all to myself…”

Still hiding, Ryū replies, “...and I’ve got a sweet big Slytherin.”

“I’m not sweet. I’m scary!”

“No you’re not.”

“Yes I am. Have you seen the first years scatter when they see me?”

Ryū giggles against his shoulder, making him grin. “You’re also an honorary Hufflepuff, which means you _are_ sweet.”

“Hn…”

“At least you’re sweet to _me_.”

“...and that makes you very special.”

She backs up enough to meet his eyes, a happy softness to her face. “...guess that means I’m pretty lucky, too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOAR HP VERSE. Mostly because Meg wanted it, tho I'm certainly not opposed lol - and Obito got to make a felix felicis pun which was glorious. I'll just have to save my backup idea for another time ;3
> 
> Anywho, there...isn't much else to say? These two are adorkable and I love them. And this verse. I'm gonna be both relieved and sad when October is over. Relieved cuz omg double drabble duty for two months this year has been Rough™, but sad cuz...less excuse to write these two. Not that I'm going to stop anytime soon (and I have PLENTY of WIPs), ahaha~
> 
> But yes! That's all for now~ Thanks for reading!


	28. Day Twenty-Eight | Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything they've gone through...it all has to come crashing down eventually.

To say that the last month has been hell is an understatement. As many hardships as she’s faced, Ryū has never been quite prepared for what the past nearly two years have brought her. A flyaway romance on a whim that led to a missing nin quite literally stealing her heart. A love that quickly consumed them both. Being taken by Konoha’s underbelly, tortured for her ties, and being left a shell of her former self...and all gladly to protect his secrets. Then the war...that haunting dream...and waking to the assumption that her love was dead and gone. A rebirth in every sense of the word, emerging from the shed skin of her experiences and preparing to go on alone.

...only to learn that Tobi - Obito - was alive. And that he’d been the orchestrator of what was nearly the world’s end.

It was...a difficult thing to come to terms with. Hearing his story, the motivation behind his plans, the intentions warped with suffering and anger. In the end, her wanting to see him grow, to overcome his past, and the love she still had for him was enough to let her forgive him, and do her best to see him through whatever trials he would face.

...and what trials they were. Abuse in Konoha’s prison, nearly being left a comatose body by Tsunade, and the rigorous hearing of the five Kage to determine his fate. Though nameless, her second-hand testimony given to prove Obito’s lingering humanity was an instrumental facet of his defense, alongside Naruto and Kakashi’s pleads to let him repent rather than be cut short.

It was close...but in the end, he was freed...with several strings attached. No chakra, no Sharingan, no leaving the village. Six months constant surveillance with Kakashi, mandatory community work that would pay a pittance. But he was alive...and that was more than enough for her.

And now, with the trial over, the seals in place, he’s escorted out of Konoha’s prison for what she prays will be the last time.

For now, she can’t reveal what she’s feeling. Standing beside Kakashi under her typical guise as Obito’s overseeing medic, Ryū keeps a careful mask over her emotions. Once they’re away from prying eyes she can let loose...but for now, she can’t risk revealing _anything_.

She’s gotten rather good at it.

“Kakashi-sama,” the captain of the guards offers.

As usual, the Hatake sighs at the suffix. “Everything in order?”

“Yes, sir. All of the paperwork has been filed with Tsunade-sama, and he is officially listed as your tennant and responsibility. Suigin Ryū is to remain his acting physician, and has permission to see to him whenever she feels necessary. Otherwise, contact is recommended to be kept to a minimum with civilians unless otherwise necessitated by his work orders. Two ANBU officers will oversee his tasks until he is deemed fit to work with less strict supervision.”

Kakashi gives a nod, hands in his pockets. “Understood. I suppose if we have any questions, we know where to find the answers.”

“In that case, he’s all yours.” Glancing to Ryū, the captain eyes her for a long moment.

Ryū stares back, recalling her heated words after Obito’s near-death encounter with a furious officer.

“...I suppose he’s in your hands now, miss.”

“...and they’re good hands, I assure you,” is her neutral reply.

“Also, Tsunade-sama had an additional seal put into place.”

That gets Kakashi’s brows to furrow. “...oh?”

“In addition to the seal that negates chakra expulsion, and the seal over his kekkei genkai, a third seal - with the aid of the Hyūga - was implemented as a precaution that locks his body in case of any...incidents. If he becomes a threat, a handful of select people have access to the seal, yourself and the medic included, for your safety.”

Ryū can’t help but stiffen a hair.

Glancing to her in warning, Kakashi replies, “...I see. Well, I doubt it will come to that, but that’s good to know. Who else currently has access to the seal?”

“Myself, Tsunade-sama, and the ANBU captain. Additional permissions may be added at a later date if they become necessary, but for now it’s limited to we five. All three seals were crafted by our most skilled fūinjutsu team...he won’t be getting out of them any time soon.”

“I’d imagine not. Now, is that all…?”

“Yes, sir...he’s free to go.”

The small squad of guards then shift to reveal Obito, currently dressed in plain garb and cuffed at the wrists and ankles, which release with a hand sign from the captain.

“You’re a free man,” the latter offers. “...with some stipulations. See to it you don’t screw that up, eh?”

Obito just nods, rubbing at his wrists a bit tenderly. Glances between himself, Ryū, and Kakashi communicate silently, and the trio take their leave back toward Kakashi’s. It isn’t until they’re all inside that anyone dares to speak.

“...well...I guess it’s over,” the soon-to-be Rokudaime sighs. “Feel any different?”

“...it might take a while to sink in, honestly,” Obito replies, tone a bit soft. “I have some...adjusting to do.”

“I understand. I know you’re mandated to be here, but...I want you to know that I _want_ you here,” the Hatake offers in a rare moment of genuine emotion. “...I know things are still strained between us, and will be for some time. We’ve both changed. But you’re still my old teammate, and my old friend. We’ll get you through this. You need anything...you just ask.”

Jaw clenching, Obito gives a curt nod, not trusting himself to speak.

“...now, as you both know, I’m not the best with all the mushy stuff,” Kakashi then offers. “So, instead…I’ll leave that to Ryū, and uh...head out for a bit. Give you guys some time. Any preferences on dinner? It’ll give me something to do.”

Both just shake their heads with indifference, which Kakashi takes silently as he heads back out and disappears from view.

A long moment of silence stretches between them, both staring elsewhere before Ryū dares to glance to him. Feeling her eyes, Obito does the same.

Tension quickly builds and snaps, and they meet in the middle with gasps and cries of relief as they both break down. Limbs cling, fingers digging into backs, tears falling and soaking into clothes as they struggle to be as close to one another as physically possible. Knees soon give way, and they collapse to the floor. There’s no words for quite some time: just sounds of solace and grief. They’ve not had a proper moment to digest all that’s happened since he left for the war, and every moment and feeling since then seems to drain from them in a cacophony of sobs and laughter.

“I can’t believe it…” Ryū eventually murmurs, still clinging to Obito tightly. “You’re here...you’re _alive_…! No more prison, no more beatings, no more _hiding_…”

Tucked into the crook of her neck, he doesn’t yet have words, just taking comfort in the smell and feeling of her skin. She sits between his bent knees, her own around his hips as they sit front to front. His arms take her waist, her own around his neck and burying fingers in his hair.

“I know it won’t be easy...not for quite some time...but we’ve past this hurdle. Kakashi and I are going to do _everything_ we can to keep you safe.”

“...you know I deserved what I went through -”

“Don’t give me that,” Ryū cuts in sternly, retreating just enough to look to him with a forbidding furrow of her brows. “It was in _no way_ those men’s place to treat you as they did. Your hearing was meant to give you your punishment...what they did was _wrong_…!”

“Ryū, after all I did, this is a drop in the ocean. I’ll never make up for what I put all those people through.”

“...maybe not. But you’re alive so you can _try_. You can do far more good alive than dead. You can’t help the people you hurt dead, and they’d only get so much satisfaction from your death. This way...you can do _so_ much more to help amend for your actions. Don’t think you don’t deserve a second chance.”

Hands move to hold his jaw, rain cloud greys somber. “...and though it’s completely selfish of me...I’d never be the same if I lost you. No one has ever mattered - or _will_ ever matter - to me like you do. I’d lose my heart just as you did when Rin died. You _are_ my heart, Obito...”

Expression weary and nearly defeated, Obito sighs. “...and you, mine. I’ll try.”

“That’s all I ask.” Ever so gently, she presses her lips to his, mindful of how flinching he’s been of contact since the abuse he withstood within the prison. It will be quite some time before the defenses he’s raised will come down, even for her. But she is patient. She’ll give him all the time he needs. “...I love you, Obito…”

“I love you, too.”

They remain where they are - sat together in the middle of Kakashi’s apartment floor - for uncounted minutes, just soaking in the unfettered contact. Not only have they been apart during his month of incarceration, but since the day they’ve met there’s always been an end: a time where they had to part again. And though it’s too risky for her to stay with him now lest Konoha grow suspicious, now they know there will always be tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow again. She’s only a short walk away. And once enough time has passed...she’ll be even closer. Until the end of their days.

With Obito’s brow tucked to the crook of her neck, Ryū keeps a cheek turned to the crown of his head. One hand strokes comfortingly along his back, the other gently buried in the dual-toned locks of his hair. She feels like she could stay here forever, nestled against him and feeling so warm, so...content.

But...this isn’t her apartment, and eventually she senses Kakashi’s chakra slowly returning, obviously giving them time to react. Disentangling herself gently, Ryū gives Obito a soft smile. “...hungry?”

“Starving. I’ve had nothing but slop for a month…”

“I’m sure Kakashi-senpai brought something good back. And I’ll bring over some cooking as often as I can. Do my part.”

“Kakashi’s a pretty good cook from what I can remember…”

“Oh?”

“Mhm.”

“Well...still. We’re in this whole thing together, so...I’ll pull some weight when I can. I probably shouldn’t be here _too_ often…”

“...true…”

“But I will when I can be.” Ryū gives a small smile, trying to bring up his mood.

It’s then Kakashi makes his way back in, finding the pair on their feet and looking to him plainly. “...everything okay?”

“...better,” is Ryū’s reply. “For now, we need to get some proper food into him. He’s lost a lot of weight and muscle mass.”

“Though some mild yakiniku q might work. Also got lots of rice so we can help his stomach adjust and not just revolt against the sudden diet change.”

“My thoughts exactly - thank you, senpai.”

The three eat together, mostly in silence. There’s still a weary relief that hangs over them, drowning out words and instead letting them bask in the feeling quietly. There will be plenty of time for talking later. Now is time for resting, and relaxing as best they can.

“Obito’s being given a grace week before he’ll be expected to start his community work.”

“Oh, good...time to rest and get his body back on a more normal schedule...along with the diet. He won’t be fully back up to speed by then, but...it should help.”

“Just hope I can finally get some decent rest,” the Uchiha mutters. “Between injuries and paranoia...it’s been a while. I don’t really need to sleep thanks to the zetsu cells, but I feel like I could pass the whole week _just_ sleeping. I’ve never been this tired in my life…”

“We’ll get you some rest,” Ryū assures him gently.

“Not so sure my brain will cooperate...it’s had to adapt to the past month.”

Kakashi glances between the two before offering, “...what if Ryū stays tonight? Would that help?”

Both turn to him, a light shade of pink.

“I got a spare futon for you, but it’s just big enough for one person. But maybe having her around would help…?”

“You’ve been reading those trash romance novels too much,” Obito mutters in reply. “...but I guess it might. You don’t mind?”

“She’ll probably be a lot less intrusive than you,” Kakashi can’t help but tease, eyes squinting with a smile. “Besides, your well-being is worth a night with an extra roommate. It’s not about to kill me. Just a little crowded, but that’s doable.”

“I suppose I could sleep on the couch…?” Ryū muses. “And we could set up the futon next to it?”

“No, _I’ll_ take the couch, and _you_ take the futon,” Obito insists.

“But the point is so you sleep better! _You_ should be on the futon!”

Watching the pair bicker, Kakashi eventually cuts in, “Just janken for it.”

Glancing to one another, they hold up hands, throw signs...and Obito wins.

“Ha! You get the futon.”

As Ryū sighs, Kakashi mutters, “When you lose, but also win.”

After tidying up and winding down for the evening, Kakashi heads to bed first, giving a mock salute as the others set up their sleeping arrangements.

“You really should be in the futon,” Ryū mumbles one last time, making Obito snicker as he lies on the couch.

“I’ll live.”

Once settled, facing toward the couch, she glances up in the quiet. Obito, too, is facing the futon. And after a moment, an arm drapes down over the side.

Brightening, there’s a brief hesitation before she reaches, hooking a pinky with his own. “...goodnight.”

“Night.”

Managing a small smile, she heaves a sigh before quietly drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Distraction verse angst! But also a wee bit of fluff? Featuring best roommate Kakashi and the captain of the guard from chapter 18 of Distraction that Ryū got a lil mouthy with. She can have a temper when she wants to ;3
> 
> I guess this isn't really an /official/ part of that fic...? I need to work on it more (like I need to work on everything else OTL) so idek how this fits in, but...it's p much canon. Just a wee side piece? I guess? *shrugs loud*
> 
> Buuut anyway, it's late, I've had a heck of a day, and still have more writing I SHOULD do, so...that's it for now. Thanks for reading!


	29. Day Twenty-Nine | Angels and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a guardian angel encounters a demon on her first assignment...things are about to get awkward.

When she gets the summonce, Ryū’s heart leaps to her throat. Finally..._finally_ she’s being given her first assignment! All of her careful study of young humans and diligent work has prepared her for this moment. At long last, she’s going to have her first role as a guardian angel to a human…!

She wastes no time, white wings carrying her to the tall-columned building where those like her receive their missives and are given passage down to Earth. Other, older angels stand around and discuss their tasks, Ryū shyly ducking past them to meet with the overseeing archangel who trains and directs those under her guidance.

“You called, Tsunade?”

Looking over her shoulder as she sorts scrolls of parchment in her records, the blonde turns fully. “Ah, yes...it seems you’ve been allowed your first task as a guardian angel. Let me just fetch the proper document…”

Restraining herself from fidgeting, Ryū folds her hands behind her back, slowly rocking from heel to toe as her gown gently swishes. Already she tries to imagine what her little human will be like...the possibilities are nearly endless. Oh, she hopes they’ll get along…

“All right, here we are. Your first child is known as Hyūga Hinata, a little girl from Japan, seven years old. She has a two year old younger sister, and is currently living with her father. Her case is still a work in progress - we’re not sure why she needs a guardian, only that she has orders to be seen to from the upper levels. Part of your task will be to find the causes behind her suffering and attempt to remedy them. In _peaceful_ ways, of course. If the situation is beyond your control, you will instead report your findings, and other angels will assist you. Until then, your task is to protect the child in any way our laws dictate appropriate. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am!”

“Then you’re dismissed. The gatekeepers will assist you with your passage to Earth. Be careful, and report back as soon as possible.”

Ryū gives a curt nod, accepting her scroll before making her way to the gates. The portals through the clouds to the surface below are closely guarded, and she waits her turn to be excused.

“Documents?”

She gives the attending angel her scroll, which he returns upon verifying her task.

“Good luck.”

“Thank you.” Tucking the scroll into her robes, Ryū watches the clouds part to reveal the distant surface. She can’t see Japan from here, but...it shouldn’t take her long, well-versed in the world’s geography as part of her training. With a leap, she tucks her wings tightly to her sides to descend like a bullet, only flaring them once she’s close enough, veering east to head to the island nation.

As she glides, she looks over her scroll, which flutters in the breeze of her descent. A sketch of her charge is included, and Ryū can’t help a smile. She really is adorable, with large innocent eyes and a shy expression. But in the same breath, she has to wonder what this little one is facing to require intervention by a guardian angel…

Well, whatever it is, she’s going to take care of it…! This is her first assignment, and she’s not going to fail it. Expression set, she tucks the document away and glides her way over the shores of Japan. According to the task’s details, she’s in a town called Nakatsugawa. Ducking unseen into a train station within the first town she descends to, she finds the proper town and takes one last short flight. By the time she arrives, it’s late morning, and Ryū takes a few minutes to look over the town from above.

It looks fairly well kept, littered with shops and houses, some of which are clearly quite old. By now, her proximity to her charge makes her aware of her presence, and she follows the feeling to an elementary school. A peek through a window shows the girl in her class, careful as not to get spotted. Her charge is the only one who can see her...and her presence would surely create quite the shock. Best to reveal herself when Hinata is alone.

Until then, Ryū pokes about the school, the other humans completely oblivious to her. It’s also quite tidy, the little children all sat in their classrooms as the teachers shuffle about. Whenever she checks back in on Hinata, she’s sitting quietly, not a very active participant. Free time still sees her alone, and Ryū’s brows begin to wilt.

_Such a lonely little thing…_

By the end of the school day, Ryū hides out as Hinata begins walking her way home. She tries to wait for a good time to introduce herself, but every time she thinks to, another human walks by. While they can’t see the angel, Hinata’s reaction might not go over well if someone else sees her surprise.

Eventually she reaches a modest home, stepping in and removing her shoes. Though Ryū knows it to be a common practice, she doesn’t announce her return, instead going straight up the stairs to her room.

...well that was odd. Landing softly, Ryū cautiously steps inside. Like everything else, the house is tidy. But this seems to be in a way more...untouched. Unloved. As though no one really lives here. Worry mounting, Ryū makes her way up the stairs, finding Hinata’s door ajar. Within, she’s already diligently working on her homework despite having no one there to tell her to. A spark of pride at her charge’s responsibility makes Ryū smile softly. A hand gently opens the door further, which catches the girl’s attention.

Pale eyes widen, a small gasp disappearing down her throat.

“Hello, Hinata-chan,” Ryū greets in soft, flawless Japanese. Slowly, she lowers to kneel, wings draping along the floor as she smiles warmly. “Don’t be afraid...I’m here to help you.”

Looking torn between fear and fascination, Hinata doesn’t reply.

“I’ve been sent here to protect you. Do you know what a guardian angel is…?”

After a long pause, she gives a small nod. “Y-you’re...an angel…?”

“I am. My name is Ryū. And it’s my job to keep you safe. Has anyone been making you feel uncomfortable, Hinata-chan?”

At that, the girl seems to hesitate. “...I-I…”

“...well, we don’t have to talk about that now. But I’m here to do whatever you need me to do. No one is ever going to harm you again. I pro-” Before she can finish, Ryū gives a soft grunt as the girl crosses the room in a blur, latching onto her and burying her face in the angel’s robe. Shocked, it takes a moment for her to soften, gently wrapping arms around the child. “...it’s going to be all right. You’re safe now.” She lets Hinata cling for as long as she needs to.

...until there’s a sound downstairs.

Eyes widening, Ryū looks over her shoulder, Hinata looking nervous. “...is anyone else here, Hinata-chan?”

“N-no...otōsama is at work, and i-imōto is at Watanabe-san’s house,” she whispers.

“...your father wouldn’t be home yet?”

She shakes her head.

“...stay here.”

“N-no, don’t leave!” Hinata grips her guardian’s robes tightly as Ryū makes to stand. “I-I don’t want to - to be alone!”

“I don’t want you in harm’s way,” Ryū tries to reason.

“But...you said that you would...t-that you would keep me safe.”

Softly, Ryū sighs. “...all right. Be very quiet, and do as I say.” Scooping the child to her hip, Ryū peers out into the landing of the stairs, unable to see anything. Silent footsteps take her to the first story, ready to summon holy magic the moment she spots a threat.

“Ah, damn it…!”

Tensing, she looks around a corner into the kitchen. A figure has its back to her, bent down over something on the floor. Something broken, perhaps…? Is that what they heard?

But even with them crouched, Ryū recognizes the intruder at once. It’s a demon…! Clutching Hinata tightly, she bares teeth in a snarl as wings flare and encircle her. Spare hand lifting, she summons shackles of light, snatching the demon’s ankles and tugging its feet out from under it.

“Wha-!”

Next are its hands, bound behind its back as she shouts, “What purpose do you have here, child of darkness?!”

Wriggling around to stare at her in shock, the demon shouts, “Whoa, easy! I’m not -!”

“Are you here for the child?”

“What? No!”

“Then _why_ are you here?!”

“Look, miss...I’m not gonna hurt your kid. You’re a guardian, right? She’s not what I’m looking for. I’m not here to fight you!”

Still tensed and scowling, Ryū doesn’t release his bonds. “...you’re not answering my question.”

“I’m, uh…” Dark eyes flicker to the human. “...look, I don’t want to say in front of the kid. It’ll probably upset her.”

“Are you here for her sister?”

“No! Just...ugh! Put the kid down, plug her ears or something, and I’ll tell you! Demon I might be, but I don’t mess with kids.”

Still looking suspicious, Ryū nonetheless lets herself soften - if only just. Careful hands set Hinata down, pressing her palms to the child’s ears. “...what are you doing here?”

“...I’m here for her father.”

“What?!”

“Just -! Give me a second to explain, all right? I think I know what’s going on here. Just…” He tries to sit up. “...mind letting go of my hands? I can’t move, and this is killing my dignity…”

“...you swear you won’t try to harm her?”

“I told you...she’s not why I’m here. I swear.”

The angel heaves a heavy breath...and then releases his bonds. “...what is your name?”

“Obito. You?”

“...Ryū.”

“...I’d say nice to meet you, but you _did_ attack me…”

“It was a precaution. I have every reason to be suspicious of a demon in my charge’s home. But...I apologize. Now...please explain yourself.”

“Look...you’re here to protect the kid, right?”

“Yes.”

“...well I’m here to get rid of her father. And that’s likely _why_ you’re here. Her dad? Is a piece of work. Abusive, greedy...real trash sort of human. _That’s_ what your little human is so afraid of. I’d bet my life on it...if I had one.”

Ryū’s brow furrows. “...he abuses her…?”

“Verbally. Emotionally. Hasn’t gotten physical yet, but...it’s just a matter of time. Hence why I’m here to _escort him_ where he belongs.”

“...but what about his children…?”

“You’d rather they grow up with him as their father?”

“No, but...have they any other family? Aunts, uncles…?”

“They have an aunt - widow of his brother. She has a son who’s a year older than your girl. They’ll likely go there. But I’ve got my orders, holy lady. And you’ve got yours. And if I’m seeing this right...we’re both doing each other a favor. You make sure the kid is safe and not left alone, and I make sure the one making her _un_safe is...taken care of. Sound fair?”

The angel hesitates. “...my orders were to solve this peacefully. I can’t let you…!”

“_You’re_ not doing anything violent. That’ll be on me. You just...pretend you didn’t see me, and we all get what we want, hm?”

“...but I…?”

“It’ll be fine. C’mon...can’t you see the poetic justice in it? Sometimes...bad things get to happen to bad people. And no one has to miss ‘em. Maybe this one’s young enough, he hasn’t totally broken her yet.”

Ryū’s eyes drop to Hinata, who looks up, ears still covered. Her expression is worried, but not nearly as panicked as a human would likely be otherwise. This demon - Obito - he...has a point. But can she really let him…?

“...very well. But must you do it here…?”

“Well...no. But accidents are easiest to orchestrate at home.”

“...then let me take her somewhere else. She doesn’t need to see that.”

“Sure, sure. I saw a park just down the road. Take her there. I’ll tell you when it’s done, but...well, the mess will be there for a while, until the police find out.”

Ryū can’t help a grimace at that. “...I understand.” Removing her palms, she turns Hinata around, taking a knee. “Hinata-chan...your father is going to be late today. Why don’t you and I go to the park and play, hm?”

“But...my homework…?”

“...we can do that later. It’s our first day together, ne? Let’s have some fun,” The angel gives a strained smile. “...just you and me.”

“...okay.”

Taking the girl’s hand, Ryū gives the demon a small nod, leading her from the house and down the road. For safety, she takes a human guise, wings vanished and garb more typical.

“Where’d your wings go?”

“I can hide them when I need to. No one else can know what I am, Hinata-chan. It’s our little secret, okay?”

“...o-okay.”

Keeping a watchful eye, Ryū nonetheless glances back often toward the little house. Her superiors are _not_ going to be happy about this, but...in a dark, twisted way...it _does_ make sense…

An hour later, the day beginning to wane, Ryū glances up as a man strides up to the park. Hands shoved in his coat pockets, there are shadows under his eyes as he smokes a cigarette. 

“...Obito?”

“...it’s done. Sorry about the wait.”

“...that’s all right. You aren’t hurt, are you?”

That earns a questioning glance. “...uh, no. A human’s not about to hurt me. But...thanks for asking, I guess.”

“...I still don’t like this, but...in a way...I suppose I have to thank you.”

“Oh?”

“...you did what I could not. I would have been forbidden from doing what you did. Maybe there would have been another way...maybe he didn’t _need_ to die. But my task is only to protect Hinata. And if that’s what it takes to keep her safe...then so be it.” She knows well enough that some humans are beyond redemption. After all...if they weren’t, Obito and his brethren wouldn’t exist. Nor would their home.

“Well...job’s a job,” Obito replies, taking a drag from his cigarette and exhaling a plume of smoke. “I have to wait for the verdict to come down before I can go back, so I guess I’ll have to bum around topside for a while. And at least the tyke is safe. Where’s her sister?”

“I believe with a neighbor. I’ll have to figure out some alibi...maybe claim I’m a recent babysitter or nanny her father hired so I can reunite them. Surely their aunt will come to claim them soon...I’ll follow in my angelic form and watch her that way.”

“Hm...assuming the aunt takes them.”

“Why wouldn’t she?!”

“Bad blood. The brothers had a rather...strained relationship. Long story short, most of the family believes Hiashi - your kid’s dad - got his brother Hizashi killed. So his widow wasn’t too keen on him. Dunno if it that extends to the kids or not, but...you might have more on your plate than you expected.”

Ryū’s eyes go round. “...you mean...they might not have anywhere to go?”

“They can always get adopted. But I guess you’ll have to wait and see. Either way, though...it’s better than living under that bastard’s thumb. There’s a reason my boss wanted him now.”

The angel is still reeling from the previous possibility. But if the girls aren’t taken in by family...what if they’re separated? What if Hinata ends up in worse hands than she started? She can’t...she can’t let that happen…! “...if their aunt doesn’t take them, then...then I will.”

“What?!”

“I can’t leave them alone! Hinata is my responsibility -”

“Yeah, to protect. Not to raise! Angels don’t raise humans, it’s...it’s not how it’s done!”

“If they end up in bad hands, I’ll never forgive myself…”

“Tch...you angels and your bleeding hearts,” Obito mutters, taking another drag. “Always so quick to feel guilty.”

“What, and you feel nothing?”

“No…”

“But your _job_ just cost these children their family…! Possibly their home, and their futures!”

“And it also saved them from what would’ve been a life of abuse and neglect! Sometimes an uncertain future is better than the one you know you’ll have…”

Ryū ruffles up, looking like an indignant dove as she abandons her human guise and flares her wings. “I -! That -!”

“What, you expect me to help you? I did my job, lady - not my fault you’ve still got to do yours.”

“But -!”

“I said I wouldn’t hurt a kid...doesn’t mean I would help one.”

Ryū stares at him, clearly peeved. “...you said you’re stuck on Earth until this is said and done.”

“...yeah, so?”

“...then do me a favor: until you have to go back, just...lend me a hand. Make sure the girls end up someplace stable. Because like it or not, _job_ or not, this is partially your doing. Just...do that for me, and I’ll call it even.”

“It’s already even!”

“Or, I could report to the other angels what happened, and they’ll have rather _stern_ words for you,” Ryū then adds, making Obito flinch back.

“...you -!” He cuts off with a groan of frustration, dropping his cigarette and crushing it under his heel along the sidewalk. “...fine! But I’m only doing this because an _angel_ is _threatening_ me! I don’t need any holy magic tearing me in half just because I was doing my job…”

In spite of herself, Ryū smiles, arms folding. “...if you help me...then I’ll do you a favor once it’s said and done.”

“...favor?”

“Yes. To be arranged once the girls are safe. If anything goes wrong...my report is going straight back to the archangel. And she is _not_ very fond of demons.”

Obito scowls, shoulders hunching. “And here I thought angels couldn’t be petty or devious.”

“Maybe we’re more alike than you think,” she counters, still smiling. “But, Obito…”

“What?” he snaps.

“...thank you.”

“Tch, don’t threaten me and then thank me…”

“I _know_ that most demons wouldn’t care about harming a child. Either way...you’ve got a better heart than others like you.”

“...I’d do it if it was my job. It just...isn’t right now.”

“Mhm…”

“Ryū…?”

Turning at Hinata’s voice, the angel asks, “What is it?”

“Can...can we go home yet…?”

Before Ryū can answer, the sounds of sirens blare in the distance, and her heart sinks. “...not quite yet,” she replies softly. “Are you cold? Hungry?”

“A...a little cold…”

“Here…” Picking her up, Ryū holds Hinata close, bringing her wings around them. “How’s that?”

She gives a soft sound of wonder, gently stroking a feather. “Can you really fly…?”

“I can. Maybe I’ll show you some other time, ne?”

“Hey, kid.”

The pair look up, finding Obito holding out a packaged snack from a vending machine. While Hinata wastes no time in snatching it, Ryū looks to him suspiciously.

“...I had some change. Besides, are you really going to get mad about _stealing a cookie_ compared to everything else I’ve done?”

“...I suppose not. Thank you.”

“Hn…”

Watching Hinata nibble her treat, Ryū sighs. “...I suppose now I’m just dreading what’s to come...it’s sure to be a long road.”

“Job’s a job, right? And you’ve got some blackmailed help.”

That earns a soft snort, the angel giving him a soft smile. “...you didn’t have to give her that cookie.”

“...she’d start whining, otherwise.”

Ryū just gives a soft shake of her head. An angel and a demon, working together...maybe not completely by choice, but either way, it ought to be _interesting_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in a perfect world this would be a lot longer and span more in-story time so it wouldn't be so...rushed? Buuut this is a oneshot and already way too long, so...maybe it'll get thrown on the WIP pile cuz kjdfhgkjg my brain already has Ideas™ and I'm just like...crying in WIPs.
> 
> ANYWAY. I...love the concept of angels and demons. Ryū actually has a Kuroshitsuji verse where she's a corrupted guardian angel who starts getting her charges to kill their abusers and gets kicked out of Heaven and picked up by Ciel, but...that's not QUITE what this is x3 Tho I do miss that verse...I need to catch up on that manga...and now I'm off-topic. I just...really like this idea and I might have to do more with it like almost every other idea I get with these two. Can't stop won't stop xD
> 
> ...but for NOW, I have to stop, whoops. Thanks for reading!


	30. Day Thirty | Musical Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where you hear your soulmate's music in your mind, Obito has to wonder...does anyone hear his?

It takes him a while to notice that something isn’t quite...right. And not just because he hears music at odd hours in his head. _Everyone_ does that…it’s part of how people claiming to be soulmates find one another, after all. Whenever music gets stuck in your head out of nowhere? Your ‘other half’ is listening to it. And the same goes in reverse.

He’s always wondered if his supposed match has any interest in his favorite genres. Blues and metal isn’t the most..._typical_ combination. But he considers it fair game given that _his_ head tends to fill with any manner of music. Orchestral, pop, jazz, swing, rock...it’s like they can’t stop flipping through stations, it drives him nuts!

And yet, in a way...he finds it comforting.

...not everyone hears music in the quiet.

So, he endures. Some people actually join message boards telling what they’re listening to, hoping to find a match and figure out who’s on the other end of their musical experience the easy way. But Obito puts off such a method for a while. In truth? The notion scares him. Is he _really_ supposed to be bound to one person for life? That just sounds so...forced. Besides...people change. Sometimes the music you hear switches. And at times, he wonders if his own mental music being so sporadic is the result of his heart not being able to make up its mind.

Sometimes he looks up the music he hears that has lyrics, but he avoids the forums. There’s just something...holding him back. All through high school he dodges the opportunity, still uncertain.

...but then something..._odd_ starts happening. He hears music in pieces. Bits at a time, and it...changes. He scours the net for the lyrics, but comes up empty handed. Several songs in a row - his other half bouncing between them a few days at a time, but otherwise hyper fixating. And either this stuff is _way_ indie, or...it just doesn’t exist. He can’t find it anywhere.

So, he finally takes the plunge...and starts asking on one of the bigger musical match sites. He posts inquiries about the lyrics, but...no one else has heard of them either. A few people pitch in to try and find the obscure references, but...nothing. Eventually they all get bored and leave him with his mystery music.

Sitting in a quiet diner one night, Obito absentmindedly rolls a quarter under a finger, back and forth, back and forth. There’s only one other occupied table: one full of teenagers that his early twenties mind finds obnoxious. He doesn’t have much for a tip tonight, but he’s managed to dig out the change from the bottom of his coat pocket, idling it while he waits for a coffee refill.

And then...he hears it.

Staring forlornly at the coin, it comes to a halt, eyes widening as the speakers in the diner suddenly switch to a tune he knows. One he’s never actually _heard_ before - not with his ears. Only in his mind…!

Turning to stare at one in shock, he listens, hearing the familiar tune. But...he’s looked for months...and nothing! Now it’s on the radio?

...is he losing his mind?

The song plays through, the radio DJ taking over as it fades out.

“And there you have it: the titular track from up-and-coming artist Marshmallow’s first ever record! New to the scene and soon to be climbing the charts, we’ll be playing her new tracks hot and heavy, so prepare your ears! Now, on to the chart topper -”

Focus shifting, Obito pulls out his phone, quickly searching the name. Scrolling past pages about literal marshmallows, he finds what he’s looking for. A new pop artist, huh…? Then...that explains it. He was hearing something no one else had heard...because she was _making_ the music as he heard it…!

...holy shit.

Surely a few other people have had this happen - after all, musical artists are people too, and people have matches. Well...most of them do. Why didn’t he think of that…?

But...that presents him with quite the dilemma. How is he ever supposed to contact her? Surely her social media will be flooded with fans - he’ll be drowned out! And there’s no way he’d ever get into some kind of private message, or a phone call. Is he just...doomed to be unnoticed forever?

...and then he gets an idea. A rather...interesting idea.

If he can hear _her_ make music, then...maybe he’ll just have to make _her_ a song…! He’ll just...put an explanation in the lyrics, and where to find him, and...there! She’ll hear it!

...won’t she?

...he has to try…!

Jogging home, he keeps his phone to his ear, hearing it ring. “Come on, pick up…!”

“Hello?”

“Kakashi! Kakashi, I need your help -”

“Whoa, slow down - you okay?”

“You still know how to play guitar?”

“...uh...yeah? I mean, it’s been a few years, but -”

“Great! Listen, I need you to help me write a song.”

“...didn’t know you were into making music.”

“I’m not...but someone important is! I’m coming over - I’ll explain when I get there!”

“Obito, dude, it’s almost eleven o’clock, I’ve got work in the -”

“It’ll just take a minute!” He cuts off any refusal with a hang up, grinning widely. This is genius…!

Obito doesn’t stop until he reaches Kakashi’s building, making his way up and knocking almost frantically.

A very irritated Kakashi opens the door. “...I’m gonna kill you.”

“Just let me explain -!”

“You’ve got five minutes. And then I’m going to bed. Because _some of us_ have work in the morning, Obito.”

Ignoring his friend’s complaints, Obito makes his way in, trying to catch his breath. “Okay, so: music soulmate thing.”

“...uh huh.”

“I found mine!”

“...that’s great.”

“She’s a songwriter! A new one!”

“...and?”

“And...I don’t think I’ll be able to talk to her because she’s, well...y’know…”

“Cooler than you?” Kakashi offers, folding his arms with a smirk as Obito scowls.

“...you’re an asshole.”

“And _you_ aren’t letting me go to bed on time. So we’re even. Keep going.”

“...I thought maybe, since I could hear _her_ writing a song...if I wrote one, and put all my info in it, she’d know where to find me, and I wouldn’t get lost in the crowds!”

“...that’s a good point. Good luck DMing someone that far out of your league.”

“Hey, she’s my soulmate!”

“...yeah. She’s _yours_. But soulmates don’t always line up...remember?”

The reminder sobers Obito slightly. “...well yeah, but…”

“...I’ll help you try. Just...don’t get too bummed out if she doesn’t hear it, okay?”

“...she will. I know it…!”

“Whatever you say, buddy. I’ll make you a five minute ditty, just...let me blow the dust off the ol’ six string, okay? Like I said, I haven’t done this for a while.”

Obito, in the meantime, scribbles down what he wants to say. Which Kakashi quickly scraps.

“If you’re gonna make me do this, at least make it rhyme.”

“Rhyme? There’s no time!”

“You _literally just did_. C’mon. It’s not that hard.”

“Ugh, all right! Uh…” Sitting and thinking for a while, he scribbles something else.

Kakashi picks it up.

“Hello, my name is Obito.

You’re someone that I’d like to know.

I hear your music in my mind.

You’re someone that I’d like to find.

Before your songs were on the air,

I’d hear them daily, everywhere.

Long before the others knew,

I heard the music made by you.

Maybe that means we’re destiny

Us together, you and me.

If you hear this song of mine,

Could you please text me sometime?”

After come his phone digits, and Kakashi looks up to his friend, seeing the anxious look on his face.

“...this sounds like a fourth grader wrote it.”

“I’m in a hurry! And I never said I was good at poetry, okay? I’m desperate…”

“Yeah, well...that much is obvious.” Sighing, Kakashi drag his empty hand down his face. “...tell you what. I’ll work on this when I get home from work tomorrow -”

“But Kakashi -!”

“And _that way_...I can try to make this dumpster fire sound decent. Right now I’m tired and I’ve got an early morning ahead of me. You can wait another twenty-four hours, Obito.”

The Uchiha huffs a curt sigh. “...fine!”

“And you owe me for this.”

“Owe you?”

“I’m helping you get your soulmate, and it’s not out of the goodness of my heart.”

“And here I thought we were friends…”

“Buy me a beer next time we’re out, and I’ll call it even.”

“All right, fine. Sorry for...barging in…”

“...it’s fine. Now scram. I need to get to bed.”

Leaving the apartment, Obito scuffs his shoe against the carpet dejectedly. Maybe Kakashi is right...maybe this is a stupid idea. But...he has to try…! At least if he tries...he’ll know one way or the other. Heading home, he puts on his favorite blues album and eventually falls asleep.

Being as he’s between jobs, he doesn’t wake to an alarm, staring at his ceiling before throwing an arm over his eyes. He’ll have to wait until Kakashi gets home...and even then, Kakashi has to _write_ the song. And then...all he has to do is hear it. Maybe a few times, just to make sure _she_ hears it. Then maybe…

Not wanting to dwell on it, he gets up and goes through his morning routine: a quick workout, a run, and then breakfast.

...by then it’s ten o’clock, and the hours left are going to _kill_ him.

He tries watching TV. Tries surfing the web. But nothing is enough to fully distract him, and he spends most of the day moping before getting a text from Kakashi that evening.

_Think I’ve got it. Get over here so I never have to do this again._

In a flash, he’s out the door. Never has he made it to Kakashi’s so quickly.

“All right, it’s...nothing fancy. And I can’t sing very well, so...brace yourself.” Adjusting his guitar, Kakashi strums a few chords, and then gives Obito’s lyrics a go.

Sitting with rapt attention, Obito nods along, gesturing for a repeat once Kakashi finishes. She needs a chance to write his number down, after all! In his hand, he clutches his mobile, pleading for it to buzz.

Kakashi goes around and around for ten minutes before stopping.

...nothing.

“...maybe she’s asleep,” he offers. “Uh...I can record it real quick, if you want. Put it on your phone so you can listen to it later?”

“...sure.”

Hearing the dejection in his friend’s voice, Kakashi does as promised, moving the file to Obito’s phone. “Give it a try a few times tomorrow. See what happens.”

“Yeah...thanks, Kakashi.”

“...no problem. And hey...good luck.”

Obito manages a flicker of a smile before making his way back home, pace sluggish. Flopping into bed later, he puts in earbuds and listens to the track a few more times...just in case, before doing his best to sleep.

Come morning, he stutters awake as his phone vibrates, nearly falling out of bed as he checks his message.

...it’s Kakashi, asking if he’s heard anything yet.

_No, not yet. I’ll text you._

Sighing, Obito reattaches his earbuds, going through his routine while listening. Then a short break...and he listens again.

By mid afternoon, he’s getting awfully sick of Kakashi’s voice. And still...nothing.

Sitting at his table with his head in his hands, his vision blurs before a few tears impact against the surface. He’s running out of ideas for excuses about why he hasn’t heard from her yet. She’s travelling. She’s ill. She’s...busy. _Something_. It’s not that she can’t hear him...it’s not...it _can’t_ be…

Folding his arms, he burrows his brow against them, sulking self indulgently. He’s always been afraid of this...afraid of being unheard. Of being...alone.

Nearby, his phone vibrates, but he writes it off as Kakashi again. But then, it...keeps vibrating. Someone’s calling…? Maybe he’s finally gotten an interview. Picking the mobile up, he doesn’t recognize the number, swiping and holding it to his ear. “...hello?”

“Hi! Um...is this...Obito?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, um...h-hello. My name is Ryū! I’m...well, you might know me better as...Marshmallow…?”

Stiffening, Obito’s eyes fly wide, unable to answer.

“I’m so sorry I’m getting to you so late...I literally _just_ finished a tour yesterday and I was exhausted and on a plane, and couldn’t call! But as soon as I landed I tried your number! I...I heard your song. But...the voice is different…?”

“T-that, uh...that was my friend! Kakashi. He...plays guitar. I...well, I don’t, heh…”

“Oh! Well that was such a good idea! I never even thought about that...and to think, you’ve been hearing my silly music for months, even before it was ready! I’m so embarrassed…”

“No, no! It’s not silly at all!” Grinning against the phone as it sinks in, Obito replies, “I mean, I can’t write or make music, so...I was impressed! You heard my pitiful attempt, heh…”

“Oh, no! It was good! Perfect - I knew _just_ what was going on, and who you were! Really, it was a genius idea.”

His chest warms, smiling so wide his scars ache.

“But, listen...I’d really like to meet you, if...if that would be okay? I understand if that’s too forward -”

“I’d love to!” Obito blurts, going red as he realizes his manners.

Ryū, however, only laughs...and man, he already loves her laugh… “O-okay! Well...um, do you have an email? It’d be easier to get all the information back and forth that way, right?”

“Yeah, yeah - uh, one sec…” He relays the address, waiting as she jots it down.

“Okay...perfect. I’ll get something figured out! You...do you need some time to arrange your schedule, or…?”

“I’m, uh...I’m actually wide open right now,” he admits a bit sheepishly, itching his neck.

“That’s great! I’ll see if I can get something in the next few days - will that be okay?”

“Yeah, no problem.”

“Okay…” There’s a small pause, and then she admits softly, “...I already can’t wait to meet you...I’m so excited…!”

“Yeah...me too…”

“I was so scared I’d be someone matchless, you know? I mean...well, I won’t ramble, but...it’s a frightening thought. I’m so relieved…!”

“I know what you mean.”

“...well...is it okay if...if I text you between now and then?”

“I’d...love that, honestly.”

“Okay! If I’m ever annoying, just...tell me to can it,” she laughs.

“I doubt that’ll ever happen.” He doesn’t admit to how lonely he’s been - about how he’d be happy if she just sent him random emojis. Something, _anything_.

Ryū laughs. “Well...I’ll go work on getting you here. We’ll have to arrange all the details based on where you’re at, but...yeah! Just let me know all the info, and we’ll make it happen.”

“Okay.”

“I guess I’ll...talk to you later?”

“Yeah, for sure.”

“All right...bye…!”

“Bye…” Hearing the line click, he lets his arm go slack to his side, suddenly a bit dazed.

...he’s _got_ to text Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...okay I actually really like this, it's so cute xD This is based on a prompt (one of many lmao) that Meg generated off a site I...can't remember the name of. I've always loved soulmate AUs, and this is my first attempt at one, so...hopefully it's okay! Very cliche, and both Obito and I were rushed coming up with his lyrics, but...at least it worked! It was very clever of him x3
> 
> Anywayyy...only one prompt left...I'm kinda sad...but then I remember all my WIPs and I feel better xD But that's it for today's - thanks for reading!


	31. Day Thirty-One | Medieval AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How typical, to be sent to slay a dragon and rescue a princess. But...something isn't quite right...

Making his way through the gates of the capital city, Obito peers out from under the hem of his hood to the castle at the peak of the hill. It’s taken him two weeks to reach it from where he first heard word of the quest. All he can hope now is that no one else has succeeded...and that the reward is as grand as the bulletin made it appear.

With a gentle nudge of his heels, he urges his mount onward through the main thoroughfare. He’s never been this far north, and all the tales he’s heard of the city are more than true, given what he sees. Never has he witnessed buildings so tall, streets so wide and cobbled. And like a proverbial crown, the castle sits above it all, gleaming in the sunlight.

It’s there he’s headed to take on the challenge offered by the king.

Already he can tell that there’s a lingering tension in the air. The townsfolk look nervous, faces drawn in the wake of the bad news. Obito doesn’t yet know how long this tragedy has weighed on them, but it must be quite some time…

Putting that thought aside, he continues upward until reaching the castle gate. Dismounting and taking his horse’s reins, he approaches a guard. “I’m here about the contract offered by the king.”

The knight, dressed in gleaming armor, seems to look him over skeptically for a long moment. Obito’s own garb is more akin to a rogue than someone like him, weighed down by strong but bulky plates. “...go ahead, then. You can leave your mount at the stables until you’ve finished your business.”

Nodding, Obito does as he’s told before taking the steps up to the main doors. Beyond them stretches a grand hall that draws his gaze to the vaulted ceilings. And at the far end, upon a lonely throne, sits the king.

Obito’s hardly the only person milling about. Staff, knights, members of court...all bustle around and look high-strung. Seems the anxiety is only heightened here...and for good reason.

When he approaches, the monarch is talking lowly to a courier, who disengages with a bow before letting his ruler eye his new guest.

“...and who might you be?”

Reaching into his hip satchel, Obito draws and unravels the parchment that had hung in the tavern he frequents. “I’ve come to offer my aid.”

Immediately, the man’s face falls as he sees the portrait upon the paper. Gently accepting it, he looks over the visage of his daughter. “...I see. Forgive me, but…” A hand spares to gesture to him. “You hardly look the part of a knight.”

“Because I’m not one.”

“...and yet you would attempt to bring her back?”

“If I may, your majesty...how many knights have you sent on this voyage?”

The man’s face darkens. “...too many.”

“And how many have succeeded?”

There’s a gusty sigh, considering the traveler. “...I see your point. But you did _read_ the missive, did you not? The princess is not simply missing - she’s being guarded by a beast of legend. Have you any experience in fighting such a monster?”

“It doesn’t always come down to a fight. I’ll try my luck, if I may, your majesty.”

“...very well. And may I assume it is the monetary reward that tempts you?”

“...I’ll not deny it.”

“There’s no shame in seeking your fortune through honest work,” the king replies. “And it is more than worth seeing my daughter - my sole heir - returned whence she belongs. Very well...should you succeed, the money is yours. Bring her here...and you will have your reward. My steward will show you the map where she has been taken. There is no date by which you must return, but the sooner, quite obviously the better. My people fear having their future queen missing so long, for I am growing old…”

“I’ll bring her back. You have my word.”

“Either that, or you’ll perish trying,” the king replies dryly. “...go, then. And good fortune to you, for my daughter’s sake.”

With that encouraging send off, Obito is pulled aside and shown a map of the nearby lands.

“She is currently being held here, in these ruins of an old fort...it should take you three or four days to reach it. Are you…?” The man gives Obito a glance. “...sure you have what you need?”

“That and more,” Obito assures him, straightening from the table.

“As you wish, sir. Good luck.”

Route planned and permission given, Obito fetches his horse and leaves the capital city behind, taking an eastern road. He has a few days to finalize his preparations, and he’ll have more to scout and plan his methods. If all goes well...his stealth-based movements will get him in and out with the damsel before the beast even knows he’s there. So long as _she_ doesn’t present any problems…

The trip is mostly silent, camping off the road come each nightfall and imagining ways to spend a mountain of gold. The rest of the proposed reward doesn’t interest him much: he doesn’t have any use for it. He’ll stick to his money, thank you very much.

On the fourth day, he finds the ruins near noon, picketing his horse a ways back as not to give him away. Peering out from the trees nearby, he neither sees nor hears the beast supposedly guarding his target. Perhaps it’s away feasting on another poor soul trying to find this damsel. Ever so quietly, he works his way around, eyeing the remains of the fortress carefully. It seems easy enough to scale - he’s climbed and traversed worse. But where is she being kept within is the question...and will she make getting back out any more difficult?

Only time will tell.

By the time he’s finished his scouting, it’s late afternoon, evening creeping up the horizon. And still no sign of the beast. Drawing his hood and pulling the fabric of his mask up to his nose, he begins sprinting from cover to cover. Reaching the outer wall, he digs the claws of his boots’ toes into the gaps of the stone, quickly ascending and kneeling atop it. Crouched and moving fast, he makes it to a crumbling section and descends into the yard of the fort.

...still nothing.

Huh...maybe someone _has_ beaten him here. But he still needs to check the interior. The largest central tower - a great hole blown out from the top - is likely his best bet. But he nevertheless checks the rest of the fort first. Half an hour of searching shows him nothing, so he retreats and makes to start scaling the tower.

...but that’s when he hears it.

Ducking behind a section of collapsed wall, he watches as a winged beast soars over the fort, bellowing in warning before coming to perch atop the fore of the wall. White and silver scales shine in the setting sun, moonstone horns and spikes glittering.

...dragon.

Well...drat. Nibbling the scar on his lip, Obito looks up. Can he make it to the top before it notices him? And if he does...how to descend without being spotted, let alone once he’s got a princess to account for…?

Well...sitting around won’t get it done.

Creeping around his cover, he starts ascending, one eye on the dragon. Its back sits to him, seemingly watching the sunset. The climb goes well...until Obito’s split focus lets him grip a loose stone by mistake. Dislodged, it leaves him swinging for a moment, tumbling down with a loud clatter.

Ears flicking back, the beast turns a serpentine neck, eyes locking and pupils widening. Giving a roar, it pivots on its perch, wings flaring as Obito makes to finish his climb.

_Shit, shit, SHIT…!_

Reaching the lip of the shattered wall, he leaps up and tumbles behind a broken desk to hide. The room - a good twenty paces in each direction - is covered in a nest of blankets, pillows, curtains, and even tree branches. Eyes flickering over the space, Obito stills.

...there’s no one here.

Oaths threaten to spill from his tongue. Was he lied to?! Did someone beat him to his goal? Where’s the princess, she has to be -!

The tower gives a great shudder as the beast collides, half-landing within the open room. Talons screech and scrape against the floor as it hauls itself in with another ear-splitting bellow.

This isn’t good.

Still ducked behind his cover, Obito listens with a pounding heart as the dragon growls, nostrils flaring with breath as it tries to sniff him out. At one point, a hot breath flares over him, and it takes all his courage not to bolt. Looking around desperately, he spies a window across the room. If he can just make it there, and start descending the rear side…

But the sun is nearly setting, the light dying and bathing the tower in twilight. The beast’s paws start digging at the interior, sending all manner of debris clattering down several stories to the courtyard below. Each swipe of its limb cuts between him and his goal - he just has to -!

...wait…

Having pulled itself fully into the room, the dragon suddenly stills, head turning to look out to the night sky. A waxing moon throws the nightscape into sharp relief, and the beast gives a long, low...almost mournful cry.

...and then it starts to glow.

Daring to peek over his hiding place, Obito’s eyes widen as the dragon takes staggering steps forward, form beginning to blur...and then shrink. And then, with one last flare of light...it fades to show a woman just as she collapses atop the remaining blankets.

...wait…

Letting a long moment pass to ensure it’s not a trick, Obito stealthily makes his way out. Clearly unconscious, the woman is slack (and bare) within the tangle of fabric. And yet, there’s no mistaking it...she looks just as she did in the portrait.

..._this_ is the princess…!

A bit boggled, Obito drops to a crouch, cupping his chin with a hand. So...she wasn’t being _guarded_ by a beast...she _is_ the beast! It must be some kind of curse, if he has to guess. A monster by day, human by night...and yet…

...he has to wonder how much of this the king knows. After all, orders have been given to slay the dragon if possible, in order to save the throne’s heir. But _she_ has been that dragon all along! If someone had actually succeeded...they’d not have saved her, but killed her.

...whoever cursed her must have surely thought it through. They didn’t want her out of the way...they wanted her dead…! And by a knight of the realm’s own hand!

...and what is he to do with her, now? If she changes every time the sun rises, they’ll never make it back to the castle before she’s a beast once more! And he can’t know if she realizes it: if she’s a beast in both body _and_ mind during the day. Was she actually trying to kill him out of bestial instinct? Or was she merely protecting herself, assuming he - like the knights - was bent on killing her?

Well...only one way to find out.

A bit awkward at her nudity, he first tugs aside a spare blanket to cover her before shaking a shoulder. “...oi...wake up…!”

There’s a soft groan, white lashes fluttering as she opens bleary greys. “...what…?”

“You’re the crown princess, aren’t you? Ryū?”

Clearly still addled, she clutches her cover and sits up, a hand at her eyes. “...yes, I...I am. Who are you…?”

“I’m one of many sent to rescue you, but...seems you don’t really need rescuing, now do you?”

Once her expression clears of sleep, her eyes widen with a gasp. “...you…! You saw…?”

“A bit hard not to. You were about to finish me off before the sun set. Is that how all of this works…?”

Looking to him in near horror, Ryū then softens, glancing aside in what looks like shame. “...in truth, I...I know very little. I was taken from home some months ago, and brought here...cursed...and left alone.”

“Do you know who did this?”

She gives a somber shake of her head. “My eyes were kept bound...and I only heard them speak the incantation in the old tongue. Beyond that...I-I’m just as blind as you. But yes...with the dawn I become a monster...and at night, under the moon, I’m human again. But with one exception: nights of the new moon, I remain a beast throughout. It seems tied to the lunar cycle.”

“Do you keep your mind during the day?”

“Aye. But I cannot speak...I’ve tried to evade those who come for me, but they...they…!” Tears brim along her eyes. “...I never meant to hurt them...but they had every intent to kill me! None ever last to the night, to see the truth...not until you. I didn’t mean…”

“Well...you had to protect yourself,” Obito mutters. “No shame in that.”

“But those men, they’re...they’re _dead_ because of me…!”

“And would _you_ rather be? Your father and your kingdom are stricken without you. This may sound harsh, but there are many knights...and only one princess. Besides, many meet their ends in other ways. If not to you...then some other quest. Try not to worry. Right now...our biggest obstacle is getting you home in one piece to tell the truth...and then finding a way to get you relieved of this curse.”

“I...I can hide during the day. There’s a route that follows the forest. It will take a few more days, but it should be enough to keep me hidden. If...if that is agreeable to you, sir.”

Obito waves away the title. “Whatever gets you back in one piece.” He won’t get his reward until then, after all - a few more days’ wait isn’t about to kill him. “And, er...I suppose we need to find you something to...wear.”

At that, her cheeks flush pink. “Ah...yes. I don’t think there are any garments here, but...I can improvise. And...thank you for preserving my modesty. Clothes can’t really survive such a change of shape…”

He manages an awkward chuckle. “...right. Well...let’s get you dressed, and down to the ground...then we can start our way back.”

She manages to craft a makeshift dress from a blanket and curtain cords. Hardly a gown of nobility, but...better than nothing. The stairs within the tower are half destroyed, Obito helping her climb down until they reach the ground.

“...it’s been so long since I’ve seen a friendly face,” she admits softly as they leave the ruins behind. “I was beginning to lose hope I’d ever been found. Though...you are not a knight, are you?”

“No...but I think that’s what made the difference.”

“...perhaps you are right.”

They find Obito’s horse where he left them, the princess pulled up behind the saddle as he starts directing them into the trees. “You must miss home.”

“Terribly...was my father well?”

“Beyond being worried, he seemed stout enough. But he’ll be even better once we get you home.”

She mulls that over in silence. “...and how do you plan to spend your gold?”

“...er…”

The princess gives a soft smile. “I feel that I owe you more than just money. You’ve quite possibly saved my life...and my kingdom. Is that really all you want?”

“I’ll be content with it. Besides, we’d best not hold our breath. We’ve several days between now and reaching the capital. Something may yet go wrong.”

“Oh, don’t say that…” Her steadying grip on his waist tightens, and he feels her bow her brow to his back. “...I can’t bear it…”

“...well, we’ll do what we can. We have a goal, we have a route...all we can do is stick to it. By week’s end, we’ll have you back where you belong.”

“My curse still remains.”

“...true. I’ve no skill in them, but surely your father employs a court wizard?”

...silence rings for a time. “...I yet wonder if it was he who did this…”

“What?”

“Many may refuse to see it, but I know he yearns for my father’s crown. There was a time he attempted to earn my hand...but when I refused…” Ryū sighs softly. “...what if this was his plan to take it by force?”

“...well, we can’t do anything about it now. I can always stash you and speak to your father privately. But that may mean finding another spellcaster. And curses are tricky, from what little I know.”

He feels her wilt behind him. “...my people will never acquiesce to a _monster_ as their queen...if I cannot be cured…”

“Don’t dwell on it now. We’ll find a way.” Obito isn’t sure the king will agree to pay him if his daughter isn’t whole...this might take longer than he thought. But he’ll be damned if he came all this way to go unpaid. “For now...one step at a time. We’ve got a road to travel, first.”

“...you’re right. We’re already farther than I’ve ever gotten. I just...need to stay calm.” A long pause falls between them. “...thank you, by the way...for all you’ve done. I know it’s for your coin, but...you’ve saved my life.”

“...don’t thank me yet,” Obito murmurs, ignoring the slight guilt he feels at the mention of the money. “Thank me once it’s all said and done.”

“I can still thank you for what you’ve done thus far...I…” She hesitates. “I don’t yet know your name, sir.”

“Obito. Far better than sir...I’m not one someone would call sir.”

“...Obito...neither a knight, nor sir. And the only one able to rescue a princess in so many months of trying. How...intriguing.”

“...that’s one way to put it.”

From there, they sink into a companionable silence. They’ve a long journey ahead of them, but...at least this is a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;~; It's the last daaay, aww...I mean, I DO have MANY more stories to work on with these two, but...still. I'm sad. It's been a blast (and more than a little exhausting atop everything else) to do this ship month. But I don't plan on stopping writing them any time soon!
> 
> ANYWAY! This is a plot I've partially written before in RP with another partner who's currently inactive, and...I've reallllly wanted to reuse it. No idea if I'll make a full story of it, but I love the concept: based rather heavily on The Swan Princess...I loved that movie as a kid, still do xD Only this is a little more...serious than that. Dragons and swans are a stone's throw apart, lmao! Who knows, maybe I'll write more...orrr maybe we'll RP it. We'll see!
> 
> Buuut on that note...I guess that's it for this one. Thanks to everyone who stopped by to read beyond Meg, lol - wasn't really expecting that! But I do hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading! I'll be working on other series soon :D


End file.
